Saudade
by lunarfaewolf
Summary: Saudade [sawˈdadi] is a Portuguese and Galician word that has no direct translation in English. It describes a deep emotional state of nostalgic or deeply melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves. Moreover, it often carries a repressed knowledge that the object of longing will never return. AU Hermione/Jade, starting from Hermione's first year.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well everyone...I clearly have a problem...here is a new story. A little different then what I've done before, but I like where it's going. Anyways, I'm already working on chapter two so I'll have it up hopefully tomorrow if my girlfriend continues to play Skyrim like she has been. And I am _STILL _posting another new one since, as I said before...I clearly have a problem. Anyways, enjoy this new story, reviews and all that fun jazz is appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

Of all the things that Jade McHale despised of the human world in all of her years living on this planet, shopping malls had to be the worst thing anyone could've ever invented. A closed in space that was full of clutter and noise that almost stifled the moment you walked into the establishment as a heavy fog of noise and fluorescent lighting assaulted your senses. The blue eyed girl just huffed as she sat in the food court, watching people flit by, laughing and chattering incessantly about nothing that echoed in her sensitive ears. She had just arrived in London that afternoon and was recovering from a rather long flight in an equally suffocating human contraption called an air plane.

The girl poked around at the half eaten food in front of her and rested her chin on her hand. Her cousin had requested the visit to help with some pack matters, now that she was half a century old, a societal adult in the eyes of lycan culture, but forever trapped in her twenty year old body. It hadn't been the first time Jade had traveled from her home in Colorado to visit England, but it had been the first time in almost twenty years and she was a bit culture shocked by the amount of city and lack of forest. Suddenly, the cries of a child rang in her ears as she turned her blue eyes to the right to see a small child with frizzy brown hair sobbing in the middle of the mall at a cross section. No one was stopping to make sure the girl was all right or try and ask what was wrong, so Jade feeling a bit guilty, rolled her eyes and dumped her food in a receptacle before approaching.

"Are you lost?" Jade asked gently as she knelt down in front of the girl as the brunette nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve with a tiny sniffle. "Can you tell me where you last saw your parents?"

"M-mum told me never to talk to strangers." The little girl cried with a hint of defiance in her voice that made the raven haired girl chuckle. At least the kid had a good head on her shoulders.

"Well, my name is Jade," Blue eyes looked kindly into smoldering brown as Jade held out her hand towards the child. "What's yours?" The girl looked suspiciously at the older girl's hand before finally giving in and shaking it softly.

"H-Hermione," She stuttered as Jade gave her a reassuring smile and Hermione visibly relaxed as she wiped her eyes again.

"Now, Hermione," The lycan muttered softly as she stood and extended her hand to the young girl. "You know my name and I know yours, we aren't technically strangers anymore. So, can you tell me where you last saw your parents?" The little child nodded as she shyly took the woman's hand and pointed towards a large department store at the end of one of the long corridors, a large group of people convening at the end where a large red sign read 'SALE!'. Jade sighed and shook her head, humans.

"Mummy said if I ever got separated from her that I should wait there, in the middle." Her brown eyes looked at the fountain as Jade followed her gaze. "I've been waiting, but she hasn't shown up yet and it's been a really long time! Do you think she forgot about me?"

"I don't think your mother would forget about you, Hermione." Jade reassured kindly as she looked around for some who resembled the girl or had her scent at least. "But I will sit and wait with you if you'd like, so you don't have to wait alone." The small girl nodded as Jade sat on the ground, leaning her back against the fountain as Hermione sat on the ledge.

"Have you ever been lost before?" The girl asked as she lazily kicked her feet in the air as if there were invisible targets above her toes.

"Not in a physically, no, but that's just because I have a good sense of direction." The lycan answered truthfully as she leaned her had back to see big brown eyes looking back curiously. "But emotionally or mentally, I have been lost a great number of times."

"Did you lose someone you love?" The blue eyed girl tensed slightly as her eyes widened at the young girl's questions. "My daddy lost his mummy when I was younger and he was acting very weird and sat for a long time. My mum said it was because he was lost without her. Was it the same for you?"

"You're a very observant child, aren't you?" The brunette just smiled before tilting her head to the side, waiting patiently for the older girl's answer. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm six years old." She answered proudly as she straightened her back a bit more and smiled. "My birthday was in September." Jade nodded as a smirk spread on her lips and she released a sigh from her lungs.

"I did lose someone very close to me," Blue eyes darkened slightly at the memory that flooded her mind and she shook her head slightly to try and rid it from replaying behind her eyes. "And like your dad, I wasn't myself for a very, very long time. My best friend, my only true friend, passed away some years ago now, but it still plagues me now and again."

"I'll be your friend," Hermione smiled at Jade as the older girl chuckled and ran a hand through her long black hair. "But you have to promise never to lose me. I don't like being lost." Jade quirked an eyebrow as the girl made a fist and then extended her pinky to the lycan. "Pinky promise, friends always pinky promise." Confused blue eyes darted from the girl's hand to the stern brown eyes before conceding and hooking her pinky around Hermione's. "Cross your heart." The brunette took her free hand and traced an X over her chest that Jade mimicked. The younger girl smiled before the sound of clacking heels resonated on the hard tile floors.

"Poppet!"

"Mummy!" A brunette woman was approaching them, clearly Hermione's mother, and before Jade knew it the girl was being scooped up into a tight, desperate embrace.

"Darling!" The woman sighed as she held her daughter closer to her chest and Jade stood, dusting off her jeans. "I was so worried I'd lost you. I'm so relieved you remembered to wait here if we got separated." A strange wave of nostalgia hit Jade hard as she watching Hermione's mother crush the little girl in a frantic embrace and she shook her head to keep the memories that threatened to consume her at bay.

"Jade helped me, mum." The child mused as she pointed at the black haired girl who smiled and extended her hand. "She stayed with me until you got here, we're best friends now!" Jade chuckled as the woman looked at her and before Jade could stop it, she was being crushed in a hug.

"Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her!" The woman spewed as she pulled away and beamed. "I truly to appreciate it, I don't know what I'd do if I had lost my little Hermione."

"It was no trouble, ma'am." Jade insisted as the woman smiled again and hugged her daughter tightly. "I know what it's like to lose someone, and at such a young age, I didn't feel right leaving her alone." Hermione's mother thanked Jade numerous times before turning and heading towards the exit, the little brunette waving until they reached the doors. The lycan sighed before feeling a familiar presence and turning around to see her cousin standing behind her.

"That was very noble of you." The auburn haired woman said softly. Athena Matthews was a true visage of beauty as she smiled at her younger cousin. She had bright green eyes and her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulder to the middle of her back. All lycans, at some point in their lives, either early or very late, stop aging. Jade's grandfather seems to think it's up to the particular person when this phenomena occurs, but the blue eyed lycan believed that time seemed to slow after something life changing happened to someone. In a technical term, lycans are immortal, but not invincible. Destroy their heart and they die just as easy as any other human, although it would take a great amount of effort. Athena was no exception, she had seemed to stop feeling the ravages of time around the age of thirty. "It's amazing how easily humans lose their offspring. It's like they try to get rid of them."

"They're just insensible, cousin." Jade bowed her head slightly as Athena walked past her towards the exit and the raven haired lycan followed. "I imagine you were watching me the whole time?" Athena merely nodded before flipping her hair over her shoulder as a warm, fall breeze washed over them the minute they exited the mall. Jade was happy to be out of the place, she enjoyed nature, as all lycans do, and being around that many humans in a confined space made her anxious. No matter how large the building may be, it was still a cage in her eyes.

"I was, you helped her because that girl reminded you of Jaynee, didn't you?" Jade tensed at the question before her shoulder slumped forward slightly and she nodded her head. "All reasons aside, it is rather convenient for you. The reason you were brought here was to protect that girl, she's a witch."

"You're joking…?" The blue eyed girl asked as they walked down the busy streets of London, but Athena didn't respond which caused Jade to sigh. "You're not joking."

"Our Seers have seen the future, Jade." Athena continued as they reached a small park and entered to get the feel of nature in the busy metropolis. "She's very important to the outcome of a very fast approaching war that we need the light to win."

"How am I supposed to protect her?"

"Well, helping her today was a very decent start." Green eyes glanced over at the younger lycan before Athena stopped at a small pond. "Corbin has already set it up, you're going to be living in the same neighborhood and working as a 'government' agent that's been transferred from America, so if she or her family ask any questions you'll have an alibi." Jade rubbed the back of her neck and groaned as her cousin handed her a piece of paper with addresses written on it. "The top one is your new home and the bottom is theirs. We have people moving you in as we speak so the neighborhood will know you've arrived. When you're ready, I'll take you there." The blue eyed girl sighed and nodded her head before looking over at her auburn haired kin.

"Let's go then."

x-x

It didn't take long for Jade to ease into her new life with Emma Granger, Hermione's mother, being ecstatic and extremely welcoming when she found out she was their new neighbor. As the months passed, Jade had become a high trusted friend to the Granger family and as such, would be asked to babysit and pick little Hermione up from school when her parents were stuck at their dental office. For five years this carried on and Jade had come to view Hermione as a friend since the girl grew smarter and more mature with her age. It was the third of July and Jade was waiting patiently outside a small primary school for the bushy haired girl to get out for the summer. It was routine now that the Grangers had decided to extend their office hours on Fridays, which had greatly increased their business. Oddly, as bright as the child was, she had never mentioned anything about Jade's ageless appearance over five years and the lycan wondered if maybe the girl just hadn't noticed.

"Jade!" Blue eyes looked up from the ground to see a frizzy head bobbing as Hermione waved animatedly at her. This was how she was greeted every week and the lycan smiled as Hermione jogged towards her. "How are you? Did you go on any covert missions this week?" The raven haired girl just chuckled as Hermione readjusted her back pack and looked up with excited brown eyes. The lycan had been telling Hermione altered truths about her 'government' job and it left the eleven year old yearning for spy stories.

"Now, Hermione," Jade started in a gentle, yet firm tone as they began to walk down the street towards their neighborhood. "You know if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Blue eyes looked down to see the brunette rolling her eyes as they stopped at a crosswalk. "And I've told you before, lion, my job is boring, like babysitting really." It wasn't a complete lie, she technically was babysitting, even though Hermione was the one being sat. "How was school today? Make anyone's head spin with your brazen intellect?" Hermione's face fell slightly as she shook her head and sighed forlornly.

"No, I just get teased when I answer all the questions." The girl whispered as she watched the light change and the pair began walking again. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so smart or interested in learning and could be like all the other kids my age."

"Don't say that." The blue eyed lycan admonished gently as they made their way slowly down the street. "You're meant to be who you are, Hermione, and if people can't like you for you, then you don't need their friendship. Take it from me, your brains will save your life someday. The other kids are just jealous because they're ordinary." Jade put a reassuring hand on the young brunette's shoulder and gave her a winning smile. The pep talk seemed to do the trick as Hermione smiled and started talking about what she had learned in her science class. The walk passed by faster when they talked, well, usually it was Hermione doing the talking and Jade listening intently.

"Did you know that stalagmites are formed from the moisture dripping from cave ceilings?" The older girl smirked and nodded to keep the girl talking, not that that brunette acknowledged her nod. "The water seeps through the minerals and carries deposits down onto the ground and over years they form these tower like rock formations. I'd love to be a researcher someday and travel the world, doesn't that sound fantastic?!" Jade uh huh'd as they neared Hermione's house, knowing that Emma and Kenneth wouldn't be home for another hour or so, she opted to stay with the young girl until they got back. As they approached the door, Hermione pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked the deadbolt before swinging it open and walking in. The Granger home was very quaint, but very homey and Jade enjoyed being there as Hermione dropped her bag on the couch and sat down. The girl began doing her homework, odd for an eleven year old in Jade's opinion, but who was she to judge?

"You're such a nerd sometimes, Hermione." Jade teased as she ruffled the girl's hair before walking into the kitchen to get some water. "You know, sometime soon you're going to be more interested in boys than books."

"Not anytime soon I hope." The lycan chuckled, hearing the disgust in the brunette's voice. She was still a preteen after all. "What about you? You're old enough to have a boyfriend, so why don't you? Mum always wants to set you up with random young men she meets at the office, you know."

"Well," The blue eyed girl sighed as she came back and handed Hermione a glass of water. "I guess it's better you learn now, but I prefer the company of women, Hermione." Hermione turned her head slowly and gave Jade a curious look. "What? Is that a problem?"

"No!" The brunette squeaked as she shook her head and her bushy mane swished in her face. "I just…I never saw you as being…well, as liking girls. You're…I mean, you're really pretty and…"

"Pretty girls can be lesbians too." Jade raised an eyebrow at the girl who was now blushing and averting her gaze to the ground. "Don't worry, Hermione, it's no big deal, right?"

"R-right, of course!" Suddenly the spot where Hermione had been staring started to smoke and Jade's eyes narrowed. A look of fear crossed the younger girl's face as the spot on the carpet burst into flames and Jade jumped up, throwing her glass of water to douse the flames. Blue eyes were wide as she glanced over at the young girl who had backed herself against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hermione," Her voice was a whisper as she walked over and crouched down in front of the brunette who was trembling. "How did you do that?" Brown eyes were void of anything but fear and Jade put a calming hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hermione, it's ok."

"I didn't mean to…it…" The girl swallowed hard as she blinked her eyes a few times and finally Hermione came back as she looked into cerulean orbs. "It was an accident…I don't know what happened!"

"Calm down," Jade's voice was very soothing in the girl's ears as she took a few deep breaths and tried to calm the tremors in her body. "Just breathe, it'll be ok." Hermione's head whipped around, her eyes wide again as she shook her head.

"It'll be ok?" She asked sarcastically before pointing her finger at the small scorch mark on the ground. "I just burned a bloody whole in the carpet without matches or a lighter, anything! How is that going to be all right? What's wrong with me?!" Suddenly there was a noise at the front door and Jade glanced at the brunette before sighing, rising to go see what the noise was. There, on the floor by the mail slot, was an envelope with green writing and a red wax seal on the back.

"About time." The lycan hissed as she picked up the envelope and took it over to the person it was addressed to. "Hermione, this just came for you." She sat back down next to the girl who timidly took the letter and opened it.

"Dear Miss Granger," The brunette read aloud slowly, brown furrowed in confusion as her eyes scanned the paper. "We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione's brown orbs widened as she scanned the rest of the letter and then looked up at Jade. "This has got to be a joke, right?" The raven haired lycan smiled as she shook her head.

"As much as I wish I could say it was, it's not." If possible, Hermione's eyes got wider as the lycan closed her eyes and sighed. She had been waiting anxiously for this day and yet, not it seemed it was a curse the way Hermione had reacted to her own magic which had been showing itself more and more, though subtle enough for the girl brunette not to notice. "You've been doing these things lately, that you can't understand or explain, but I've noticed, Hermione. All this time since you were about ten you've been doing magic."

"No, no…you're wrong." Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and dropped the acceptance letter. "No, this is just a joke, a stupid joke. Magic doesn't exist! It's just things in fantasy books and television." Blue eyes softened slightly seeing the panic rise in the girl's face. "You're mean to play along with this trick, Jade."

"It's not a trick." The lycan said calmly as she stood and offered her hand to Hermione who looked at it as if it were a snake preparing to strike. "Come, I'll prove it to you." As Hermione timidly to Jade's hand and stood up, the blue eyed girl pulled her forward against her body. A gasp escaped the girl's throat as she crashed gently into Jade's chest. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath, ok?" The girl just nodded as she did what she was told and immediately there was a horrible feeling in her stomach, like someone was trying to pull her insides out through her navel, but as fast as the sensation manifested, it dissipated, leaving Hermione nauseous when she opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by brick. She was about to ask the girl where they were, when she felt the burning of bile rising in the back of her throat. Hermione turned quickly enough before the contents of her stomach came hurling forth and into a nearby trash bin. "I'm impressed, some people pass out their first time." Jade's tone was teasing as she rubbed Hermione's back in soothing circles.

"Wh-what…what just happened?"

"We just apparated." Jade offered Hermione a handkerchief to wipe her mouth as the brunette stood and took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. "Something you will learn to do in the future when you're old enough. It's a lot faster than traveling by car or plane, I can tell you that much and only witches and wizards can do it."

"Wait," Brown hair swished as the girl shook her head slowly, a revelation dawning on her. "So…you? You're a witch?" Jade just chuckled before she shook her head and smirked.

"A quarter," When Hermione's color had returned to her face, Jade grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the alley to a wider street that was bustling with oddly dressed people and children. "This is Diagon Alley, where you'll buy all of your supplies if you decide to go to Hogwarts." Hermione was glancing back and forth between shops as they passed until Jade pulled her into a store.

"This can't be real."

"Oh it is, Hermione, I promise you." Jade smirked as they walked into the book store and she saw the girl's eyes light up with curiosity. "This is Flourish and Blotts, where you'll get all of your school books and parchment." Hermione was too busy to hear Jade as she wandered off to a random bookshelf and began scanning the titles. If there was one thing Hermione couldn't resist, it was books.

"Humbert's Guide to Hippogriffs?" The brunette whispered as she looked at the spines of other leather bound tomes. "Grindylows: the Tiny Terrors, The What, about Werewolves? Jade, what kind of books are these?"

"Magical Creature books, of course." Curious brown eyes narrowed slightly before Jade handed Hermione a very thick leather book that the brunette examined closely. "You'll want to read that I'm sure."

"Hogwarts, a History?" Her eyes darted up to blue and they narrowed in questions as the lycan shrugged. "So…this magic school, it really exists?" Jade nodded as she took the book and went up the clerk, handing the man a couple gold coins along with a few bronze ones. Hermione was being over stimulated as she thought about what was happening to her. Not only had she been accepted into this 'magic school', but here she was with her long-time friend and she'd been part of this alternate world this whole time. "Here, we still have one more stop to make before I take you home." The older girl handed Hermione a paper bag with the large book in it as Jade grasped her hand again, leading her out and down the street to another small shop.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop?" Hermione gave Jade a skeptical glare as the lycan gave her a reassuring smile before pulling her in. "You really have to be kidding."

"Welcome to Ollivander's!" An old man behind the desk greeted as he adjusted his glasses with a friendly smile. "I'm Garrick Ollivander, you're here to find your wand I assume, eh Miss?"

"Hermione Granger," The girl answered hastily. "And I suppose I am?"

"Very good, very good," He disappeared for a moment down the aisle behind the desk before pulling out a long rectangular box and walking back to where Hermione stood. "Try this one, dear," He opened the box and handed the girl a light brown stick of polished wood that Hermione took timidly. "It's made out of Yew, very pliable, nine and a half inches long, with a phoenix feather core." Brown eyes glanced at Jade who was leaning against the wall and then back at Mr. Ollivander, confused on what she was meant to do. "Well give it a wave!" The girl nodded and flicked her wrist, causing the man's desk to burst into flames. "No, no, no, that's won't do!" He cried as he waved his own wand and doused the flames with a jet of water. Hermione stared wide eyed at the previously burning desk when she heard Jade chuckle before whipping her head around and glaring at the older girl. "How about this? Blackthorn, eight inches with a unicorn hair core." This wand felt heavy in Hermione's hand as she flicked it and all the windows in the shop shattered. Jade was laughing now as she stood up straight and snapped her fingers and the glass shards flew up and back into place.

"How come you don't use a wand?" The brunette huffed, irritated and yet fascinated by what she had seen Jade do.

"I'm special." Jade answered as Ollivander came back with yet another wand that was sitting elegantly in its box, intricate carvings adorning the handle.

"Try this one, Vine Wood, ten and three quarter inches, with a dragon heartstring core." He handed it to her cautiously as if she was going to blow him up, but the way the other wands had responded to her, she didn't blame him one bit. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the handle, Hermione noticed the difference with this piece of wood. It was light and comfortable in her hands, almost as if it was forming to her grasp. She timidly gave it a wave and a warm light emanated from the tip, warming her as she looked down in awe. "It seems your wand has finally found you, Miss Granger." Jade sighed in relief, thankful that it hadn't taken ages for the girl to find her wand before walking up and handing the old man some gold coins. Hermione was still in a bit of shock as she carried the wand in her hand and exited the shop.

"You should probably take a few days to think this over Hermione." She said calmly as she led the girl back to a secluded alley away from the commotion of the main street. "This is a lot to take in, but you should read that book I bought you and decide on your own if going to Hogwarts is what you really want." Hermione looked up to see the seriousness in Jade's blue eyes and nodded before the lycan wrapped an arm around the girl and disapparated away.

x-x

Three days had passed since Jade had introduced Hermione to Diagon Alley and now she was sitting at home on a lazy Monday night, watching television before she heard a knock on her door. The lycan sighed before getting up and opening the door.

"Good evening, cousin." Jade greeted as she swept the door open and bowed her head before Athena graced into her home. "What brings you here?"

"I hear that Hermione got her acceptance letter?" The auburn haired woman said wistfully as she went into Jade's living room and sat down on the couch as Jade followed. The raven haired girl nodded as she sat in her armchair to the left of the couch. "You know once she goes to that school, you'll be moving to Hogsmeade to keep a better watch on her?"

"As you've told me before." The lycan nodded as she folded her arms over her chest. "Although I don't understand why you're putting me with Hermione when Harry Potter is the real person we should be protecting."

"That boy won't get anywhere without Hermione." Athena retorted as she looked around Jade's house and took in its rather…human feeling. "She is going to be what pushes him to succeed, her intelligence and loyalty. That's what will win this war. I see she's quite taken with you."

"She thinks I'm a witch." Blue eyes glanced over at her cousin and sighed. "I'm just another parent to her I think, or an older sister maybe since she's an only child."

"We'll see what it turns in to as the years pass." The green eyed lycan stood slowly and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. "You need to nudge her in the right direction, lest she makes friends with the wrong people or goes down the wrong path."

"I will," Jade stood and walked with her cousin to the door. Their visits were never long, in case someone was watching either of them, but it never really mattered to Jade. She'd never been too close with her family in Europe, but she'd never turn down a plea for help. "I don't think she'd ever join the dark."

"She's coming." Athena's eyes shot to the door where there was a tentative knock and Jade sighed before answering.

"Good evening, Jade!" Emma's smiling face was the first thing she saw and then she saw Hermione standing behind her mother with her father to the right. "I'm sorry to bother you, but we just got a call from our friends and they have tickets to a show tonight. Would you mind terribly if Hermione stayed with you for the night?" Mrs. Granger stopped smiling when she noticed Athena standing with her arms folded and eyes closed, waiting for the woman to stop speaking. "Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know you had company!"

"No, no!" Jade shook her head as she held up her hands and smiled. "She was just leaving, right?" The other lycan nodded as she walked past Jade and glanced down at her.

"Remember what we discussed." Was all she said before nodding and smiling kindly at the Grangers, walking past them into the night. Jade sighed, that surely didn't look appropriate, but she didn't really have to explain, since her 'job' meant she could blame a lot of things on her being secretive.

"Sorry about that." Jade said as she turned back the Grangers with an apologetic smile. "Uhm, but sure, Hermione can stay over."

"Are you sure it's not a problem?" Kenneth asked kindly as he adjusted his glasses. "We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Please," The lycan waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. "It's no trouble, that woman was just…my superior and we were discussing a job I have to do. Really, it's not a problem."

"All right then," Emma bent down and kissed Hermione on the forehead before stepping back so Kenneth could follow suit. "You behave yourself now, Hermione." The brunette rolled her eyes as she stepped through the doorway and stood next to Jade. "We'll be back late so she can just walk home tomorrow." Jade nodded and waved as Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked down to the car and sped off. The lycan shut the door with a huff and found Hermione sitting on the sofa, her knees bent and huddled to her chest.

"Something wrong, lion?" Jade didn't remember when she had started comparing Hermione's untamable hair to that of a lion's mane, but the nickname had stuck and the rest was soon becoming history. "You look a little pissed."

"You do know 'pissed' in Britain means drunk, right?" The lycan shrugged at Hermione's criticizing tone and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm American so I'll use American idioms." She argued as she went and sat down on the couch next to the brunette. "So what's wrong?" Hermione just sighed as she rested her chin on her knees and narrowed her eyes, staring at the show on Discovery angrily and silently ignoring Jade. "Jeez, you sure can tell you're becoming a teenager." The brunette snorted as she narrowed her eyes and glared at the older girl.

"Who was that woman?" Jade's eyes widened at Hermione's question as she furrowed her brow and tilted her head to the side. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" The blue eyed girl repeated and then quirked at eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you have someone over at this hour?" Hermione continued as she turned her gaze back towards the television. "Especially a woman who looks like…that." Jade was confused by the girl's behavior and shook her head slightly. Hermione was only eleven, twelve in about two months, so what was she getting at? Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

"Hermione," Jade said gently as she turned a little to look at the girl. "Are you jealous?" Hermione tensed and shook her head, a light blush covering her cheeks. "Because you know I'm like…fourteen years older than you, right?" Even though that was technically a lie, Jade had continued with the façade that she was twenty when Hermione had been six and every year Emma Granger would bring her a cake on her birthday even though she wasn't aging and she was well into her mid-fifties by human years.

"I'm not jealous," The young girl hissed between clenched teeth. "I was just…curious is all. I've never seen her around here before and it's not like you have a lot of company besides myself." Jade couldn't stop her chuckles which soon grew into a full blown laughing fit. "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry!" The lycan gasped between laughing, especially when she saw the brunette's angered, yet blushing face. "It's just…I dunno, you're so mature for you age I forget you're only eleven and how perceptive you can be, but in this case you're way off. That woman was my cousin." Brown eyes widened slightly as Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before huffing and wrapping her arms around her knees. "You were jealous!"

"I was not!" Hermione argued furiously as she let go of her legs and balled her small hands into fists. She groaned in frustration and stood abruptly before heading towards the stairs. "I'm going to bed!" Jade finally stopped laughing when she had disappeared up the stairs and heard the door to the guest bedroom slam shut.

"Well that was new for her." She mused to herself with a smirk as she sighed and shut the TV off, ready to end the night as well. She yawned before locking the doors and heading up the stairs to the master bedroom. The light in Hermione's room was on as Jade passed and the lycan smiled to herself remembering how flustered the girl had gotten. After brushing her teeth and washing her face in her joint bathroom, she changed into t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of boxers. It was nearly ten o'clock now and Jade was surprised to find herself a little weary as she laid down in her queen sized mattress. With a snap of her fingers, the lights doused and a contented sigh escaped her lips. Even with her body being weary, for some reason the lycan had trouble getting to sleep so she folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. A few silent moments later, there was a gentle knock on her door before it creaked open and Jade saw the moonlight reflecting in Hermione's eyes. "Do you need something?"

"I can't sleep." The girl whispered as she entered the room with a pillow in her arms and gently shut the door with a click. Jade sighed, for as long as she could remember, Hermione had always had trouble sleeping and in her younger years, would always wind up in Jade's bed when she stayed over, but she hadn't stayed the night since she was nine years old. "Can...can I…?" Jade just sighed and moved to the side of the bed closest to the door. The brunette hugged the pillow in her arms close to her chest as she made her way over and crawled under the comforter.

"You're getting a little old for this, aren't you?" Jade mumbled as she turned on her left side to face the young witch. Hermione just huffed and shook her head before burying her face in her pillow.

"It's not my fault I have trouble sleeping." Hermione's voice was muffled into her pillow as she looked up at Jade with defiant brown eyes. "I just, I don't like feeling so vulnerable."

"Then how do you sleep at home?" The blue eyed girl pressed as she moved her arm under her head for support. "Don't tell me you sleep with your parents still?" Hermione's head snapped up and she blushed.

"N-no! Of course not!" The brunette was getting upset with how easily Jade was ruffling her feathers and even worse the taller girl seemed to be enjoying it. "I have…well, I have like a lot of pillows that I sort of make a fortress out of." Jade envisioned this and began to laugh softly, but it really made sense. The first time Hermione had stayed at her house she was six and had been woken from her sleep by a nightmare, which was the very first time Jade had woken up to the sounds of Hermione sneaking into her bed. The girl had snuggled herself close to Jade's chest that night and fallen back to sleep. So it was logical that Hermione just didn't like feeling exposed or unprotected.

"So you're a snuggler." Jade concluded as the brunette raised her eyebrows in question and then shrugged her shoulders. The lycan sighed before raising her arm and Hermione just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Well? Come here then." The girl flinched slightly before scooting into the opening Jade had provided and rested her head on Jade's arm. Hermione was suddenly thankful for the dark since she felt her like her cheeks were on fire and she cleared her throat before making sure that the pillow in her arms was between her and Jade. The older girl's arm draped lazily around Hermione's shoulders and blue eyes closed. Cuddling had never been one of Jade's strengths and she felt a little awkward having the young girl move as close as she could to her.

"You're warm," The girl muttered as brown eyes fluttered shut and Hermione released a contented sigh. Jade tensed slightly feeling the younger girl nuzzle closer to her and a soft whimper escaped the brunette's lips. There were a few moments of silence with Jade staring at the wall and listening to the steady breathing of her ward. "Hey, Jade?"

"What is it?" The older girl's voice was a little raspy as she adjusted her position slightly.

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?" The lycan asked as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"That…well," Jade was a little nervous at what exactly Hermione was going to ask, but curious at the same time. "That you were a witch?"

"I'm only a quarter, Hermione." There was a small silence before Jade continued. "And well, the other three quarters are…uhm, different."

"What do you mean different?" Hermione scooted back a little so she could look into dark blue eyes. "You look normal." Jade sighed and rubbed the back of her neck before looking into Hermione's curious eyes.

"There a lots of things that are different in the magical world, Hermione." The older girl continued softly as she lifted herself up and rested her chin in her hand. "You read that book, right?" The brunette nodded and waiting patiently for her friend to continue. "Then you should know that there are a number of magical creatures and well, my other three quarters of my heritage are lycan."

"What are lycans?" Hermione blinked a few times and thought back on all the information she had read in Hogwarts, a History. "I didn't read anything about them in the book even though it never did mention a lot of creatures. Just werewolves, Veelas, Dementors, and a number of different pixie species."

"Lycans are an ancient form of werewolf." Blue eyes looked out of her window at the almost full moon that was shining brightly. "You see, lycans are different because you are usually born, not bitten to get the disease and those who do get bitten, usually go mad and that's how werewolves came to be. Through the bite, the disease mutates your human DNA instead of bonding with it, although you can get bitten and keep your sanity, but it's very rare. My mother was half witch, half lycan and my father was full blooded, so having magic in my blood allows me to perform magic."

"Is that why you don't need a wand?" Jade nodded her answer as she laid back down and looked at Hermione who looked utterly fascinated. "So, do you change into some wolf like creature then?" A chuckle vibrated in Jade's chest as she nodded. "That's amazing, could…could you take me back to the book store tomorrow so I can get the rest of my school books?"

"Sure, lion. I take it you talked to your parents then?" The brunette just nodded and yawned contentedly before snuggling back into Jade's shoulder.

"I'll miss you when I leave…" Hermione whispered as her eyes fluttered shut and she hugged the pillow wrapped in her arms. "Jade." The lycan's gaze softened as she gave the young girl in her arms a gentle squeeze. Even though Jade was going to be staying in Hogsmeade to stay close to the young witch, first years at the school weren't allowed to visit so she'd be watching from afar, basically not seeing the girl for almost a whole year.

"I'll miss you too, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2 guys! Jeez, I feel kind bad I haven't updated my other stories in a bit, but I keep adding new ones -.-. oh well, anyway, I'm glad that you have been enjoying this story because I literally fell in love with it after it began to flow and I'm not gonna lie, it might not end happily ever after, but I haven't decided yet since this has kind of a different groove than the others. Anyways, Thanks for the reviews onyxkunai, and yes, I have to keep Hermione her snarky self until she turns like...I dunno...80? Lol and don't worry, I'm a lesbian, I have a weird affinity for cats...stereotypes...I know, but I do. ANYWAY! Enjoy this chapter and don't lose faith in my other works cuz they will all eventually be finished. It might just take a bit. :D reviews and what not are always appreciated :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Disoriented

_Tenth of January_

_Dear Jade,_

_I'm glad to hear that work is keeping you busy, since the last time I wrote you a lot has happened. My friend Harry thinks that one of our professors is out to get him and is being rather paranoid about it, but I did catch him trying to jinx Harry at his first quidditch match. Despite all of that, the year was going very well. I was hoping I would've gotten to see you at Christmas, but I know how your job keeps you away for long amounts of time. Happy Late Birthday by the way, I hope the day was fun for you and you got to see your cousin. Anyway, we talked to our friend Hagrid about the three headed dog we found before Halloween and he mentioned that whatever 'Fluffy' is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel who turns out to have forged the Sorcerer's Stone! If you don't know what that is I suggest you read up on it. Long story short, the stone creates an elixir that prolongs a person's life! Harry and Ron seem to think Snape wants it to try and bring back You-Know-Who, but I think they're both crazy, I'm afraid if I keep hanging out with them that I might get into more trouble than it's worth. Either way, at least Harry is a good friend, Ron is sort of tactless sometimes. I hope you're doing well and I'm excited to see you when the year is over and show you what I've learned!_

_Sincerely, Hermione._

x-x

Hogsmeade wasn't really what Jade was expecting, but she was happy to know that the forest was so close. She missed it sometimes and being a lycan, it, like the full moon, would call to her every now and again if she hadn't shifted in a long time. The lycan was sitting in her little apartment above the Three Broomsticks watching the snow fall slowly outside her window. It was the middle of February and she had been writing a response to Hermione after she had woken up. She tried to put some time in between letters since she was technically supposed to be back in Reading and also be working on a job, so she had to play the part and make it believable. Jade was rather perturbed with the lack of security at the school since Hermione had managed to get herself in a bit of trouble, first on Halloween with the troll, then a few weeks later running up to the third corridor, which had been off limits, and discovering a three headed dog guarding a trap door. It seemed the two boys she had befriended were to blame for most of it, but there was one night when they had snuck out past curfew to the gamekeeper's hut and gotten caught, landing her detention by going into the Dark Forest. The girl sighed, running a hand through her hair when she heard a knock on her door.

"Someone's down in the bar for you, Miss McHale." Rosmerta said before she walked back down the stairs. Jade sighed, folding her unfinished letter and shoving it in her desk drawer. She wrapped a cloak around her shoulders before exiting her room and locking the door. When she made her way down the stairs, the bar keeper pointed to an older man who was sitting in a booth. Jade approached cautiously, never seeing this man before in her life until she got a full frontal view of his face.

"You're Albus Dumbledore," She whispered before she sat down across from the elderly wizard. "The Headmaster of Hogwarts, what are you doing here? And why did you want to see me?"

"A Headmaster has a duty to know what's going on with his students." The wizard said in a calm, collected voice as he sipped his hot chocolate. "I hope you don't mind, Miss Granger told one of her friends that she knew a lycan and the information came to me. So, naturally, I traced one of her owls to find you. When it came here, I was pleasantly surprised that I didn't have to travel to Reading." Jade frowned as she looked into the man's pale blue eyes.

"So why exactly did you want to meet me?" Jade asked as she tried to shove the thought of this man trying really hard to find her and what the reason could be. Dumbledore just smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"I honestly wanted to see if she was right," He sipped his drink again and sighed. "You must know that lycans are very hard to tell apart from the rest of human society? Clans have lived thousands of years posing as humans and I wanted to know if Miss Granger really knew what she was claiming. I never should've second guessed her since she is one of our brightest students we've seen in years."

"No," Jade folded her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the bench. "You shouldn't have. So again, what do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you're so interested in her." Dumbledore leaned forward and rested his hands on the table. "Do you intend to change her?" Jade's blue eyes widened as her anger flared at the assumption and she took a deep breath to try to ebb her irritation.

"How dare you suggest such a thing," The lycan growled as her eyes flashed dangerously. "I've been watching out for her ever since she was a child. If I wanted to turn her I'd have done it already and if you know anything about my kind you'd know she probably wouldn't even survive! Not to mention, I'm not an alpha."

"Forgive my judgments." The wizard said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I was just curious and sometimes that still gets me into trouble, even as an old man. Why have you been protecting her all this time?"

"Surely, Dumbledore," Jade said calmly as she finally subdued her temper. "You must know the answer to that, since she is a close friend to Harry Potter." The elder wizard seemed to flinch at the mention of the boy's name and sighed before stroking his long beard. "That's why I'm protecting her, she'll be targeted when she gets older. And as we're on the topic, why are you letting those three run around getting themselves into gods know what kind of danger? You know they found your three headed pet?" The headmaster chuckled which irked the lycan, but she just sighed and shook her head.

"I promise you," He said calmly with a small smile on his face. "I am definitely not _letting _them do what they are, but as you know, it's hard to keep track of almost three hundred students. Especially, when it's only three out of those three hundred that are causing the mischief." Jade sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"She's going to get herself killed before Voldemort can even return." There were a few gasps that filled the bar from the surrounding patrons who had heard her and Jade remembered that people didn't speak the dark wizard's name for some reason. Wizards and their taboos. "Just let me know if anything happens to her, ok?"

"Of course," Dumbledore down the rest of his hot chocolate and left a few galleons on the table for Rosmerta. "I take it she doesn't know you're so close?" Black hair swished slightly as Jade shook her head and the man nodded.

"I don't want her to think she's in any danger with me following her around."

"Understandable," The man's eyes twinkled slightly and he nodded slowly. "As the muggles say, my lips are zipped." Jade rolled her eyes as the Headmaster stood and headed towards the exit. The lycan's body slumped down as a heavy sigh flew into the air and she rubbed her forehead. Hermione's years at Hogwarts were already proving to be rather taxing.

x-x

Jade never thought that at the end of the school year, she'd be called to Hogwarts to see Hermione who had somehow landed herself in the infirmary. Needless to say, Jade was somewhat furious, at the school for lack of protection and at Hermione for being so reckless. As she made her way through the empty corridors, up a couple flights of stairs to the Hospital Wing, the lycan paused to take a breath, trying to calm her nerves. She felt her wolf scratching at the barrier, she hadn't shifted since Christmas and it was eating at her control as she pushed the heavy wooden doors open and saw the bushy haired girl lying in a bed with her eyes closed.

"Excuse me, but you're not allowed here!" A high pitched voice chided as Jade walked over to the girl. Blue eyes looked over to see a medi-witch with a very stern look on her face and the lycan bared her teeth in a very threatening manner.

"She has permission, Poppy." A calm voice said as Jade glanced over her shoulder to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "She's Miss Granger's guardian at the moment." Jade glared at the woman and she glared back before huffing and walking off behind a curtain. "Good to see you again, Miss McHale."

"I wish I could say the same." The lycan snarled as she sat down next to Hermione's bed and looked down at the sleeping figure. There were bandages wrapped around the brunette's hands and around her head with a few healing cuts on her face. "How could you let this happen? _What _happened? She looks like she went ten rounds with Mike Tyson!"

"Who?" Jade just groaned and rolled her eyes as the Headmaster made his way over to the girls and Dumbledore told her what he knew. How the three thought Professor Snape was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone and went through all the protective tasks that were meant for wizards far past their ability and how some other professor was housing the broken soul of Voldemort. "I assure, I didn't know this was happening, I was tending to some business in London up until a few hours ago. They seem to know when to plan things, those three."

"Is she ok?" The older girl's eyes softened as Hermione whimpered and brown eyes fluttered open. "Hermione?" Jade's voice was a soft whisper as she leaned forward and the brunette turned her head to look into concerned cerulean orbs.

"Jade?" Hermione's voice was raspy and soft at the same time as she tried to sit up, immediately regretting the decision as she laid back down with a groan. "Why are you here? My head…what happened?" Her brown eyes widened suddenly as she shot forward, looking around the hospital with a grave fear on her face. "Where's Harry!? And Ron?!" Jade leaned forward and gently pushed the girl down until she was laying again.

"They're all right," Dumbledore assured as he swept his arm out and motioned to where Harry was sleeping at the far end of the room. "Mr. Weasley has already recovered and is resting in his dormitory. You were very badly injured Miss Granger, I'm honestly surprised you're awake."

"What were you thinking, Hermione?" Jade chastised gently as she narrowed her eyes and the brunette flinched slightly. "You could've died down there! Do you realize that? What would I have told your parents if you had…"

"But I didn't." The Gryffindor argued as she put a small, bruised hand on Jade's that was clutching at the sheets on the mattress. "I'm ok, and I was helping my friends. You taught me to do the right thing, always making sure I was when I was growing up and I was following _your _example. They needed my help, I'm not a child anymore, Jade." Jade closed her eyes and sighed before rubbing the back of her neck and grinding her teeth in frustration.

"You're right," She whispered as she slumped forward and ran her free hand through her hair. "But you need to understand Hermione, I've been looking out for you since you were little and just because you're twelve doesn't change the fact that you're still a kid. You need to have more regard for your life!"

"I do!" The girl cried as she narrowed her fiery brown eyes. "I do, Jade! I have friends for once and ones that don't just want to use me for my brains, I do have concern for my life and others." Hermione groaned before rubbing her forehead and Jade suddenly felt guilty for losing her temper with the brunette.

"You should rest," Jade stood and sighed heavily before turning towards Dumbledore and narrowing her eyes. "Should I expect this every year from now on?" The Headmaster shrugged as the lycan shook her head, she was losing faith that this man was the great sorcerer that the wizarding world thought he was. To Jade, he just seemed like an absent minded old man. She felt a growl building in her chest. Right as she was about to walk away, a small hand grabbed hers and blue eyes looked down to see Hermione looking up with an apologetic look radiating from her brown orbs.

"Jade," Her voice was a whimper as her grip tightened on the taller girl's hand. "Please, don't be upset. I'm all right and…well, nothing _too _bad. I just…I wanted to fit in here and…well…" Hermione's eyes lowered as Jade let out a deep sigh and softened her gaze a bit as she sat back down, the young girl still holding her hand.

"Could I have a moment alone with her, please?" The blue eyed girl asked the medi-witch and Headmaster, both nodding before dismissing themselves into the corridor. Jade leaned forward and pulled the girl into a hug. Hermione gasped quietly when her head gently crashed into Jade's chest and strong arms wrapped around her small body. "You need you to understand," The older girl started as she held the girl close, her voice a soft whisper as Hermione's eyes widened at the woman's gentle tone. "How important you are to me. I've been watching over you for years now and you can't just expect me to come in here, seeing you injured in a hospital bed and act like everything is ok." Hermione nodded slowly against the lycan's chest as she pressed her hands against Jade's shirt and bunched the material in her fists. She had never heard Jade talk like this or her voice having a tone that was bordering on sadness and it was rather unnerving to the brunette. "You mean a lot to me, Hermione, so you have to promise me, that in the future you'll be more careful."

"I promise," The brunette mumbled as she snuggled closer into the protection of the lycan's embrace. Jade pulled one arm away and held up her pinky to the younger girl.

"Pinky promise," Jade muttered and a small smile spread on Hermione's lips as she hooked her right pinky with Jade's left and squeezed gently.

"Cross my heart." Hermione added as she dragged her finger along the left side of her chest and Jade did the same before wrapping her arm around her again. They spent a few silent moments like that until the heavy doors creaked open and Dumbledore walked back in with Madame Pomfrey who was watching the lycan with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I see things have been resolved?" The Headmaster asked as Jade pulled away from Hermione, keeping her hands lightly on her shoulders and nodded, her serious demeanor returning. "Grand, now, Jade, I understand that you probably will want to stick around for a bit to make sure Miss Granger is all right, so how about I offer you the room of the Head Girl in Gryffindor Tower since the year is almost through? And so you don't have to travel all the way back to Reading worrying about Hermione." Jade was about to ask why she'd be going back to Reading when she remembered the young girl wasn't supposed to know she had been living in Hogsmeade for the past year.

"That sounds, convenient." She nodded as the Headmaster smiled and made his way out. Jade looked down at Hermione and gave her a small smile as the Gryffindor yawned. "You really should rest." The raven haired girl rose again as Hermione laid down with a soft sigh.

"You'll stay then?" The brunette asked quietly as Jade turned to leave. "I mean…it's nice…knowing that you're here." Jade nodded before turning around, bending at the waist and pressing a feather light kiss on the top of Hermione's head. The lycan dipped her hand under the collar of her black button up shirt and pulled out a small charm with an oval shaped jewel in the middle of a silver circle. She removed the necklace and handed it to Hermione who took it in her hands and stared at the jewel that was swirling with bright crimson, blues, and purples with flecks of gold and silver that made it look like it was constantly glowing.

"That's a Dragon's Fire Opal." Jade smiled as she saw Hermione's face light up with curiosity. "It's been charmed for protection with runes carved on the back in the silver around it. If you squeeze is and say my name, I'll know and be here immediately, ok?"

"But," Hermione's brown eyes were confused as she looked into azure orbs and shook her head. "How will you know?" A hand went to Jade's left arm as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal a silver cuff with a flat, white pearlescent circle on her wrist.

"The two pieces of jewelry are bonded, forged in the same hearth." The lycan added as she smiled at the girl. "It will warm when you call me." Hermione nodded before yawning again and the older woman patted her head affectionately. "I'll see you soon, Hermione."

x-x

Jade sighed heavily as she flopped down on the queen sized bed in the Head Girl's room that was decorated in Venetian reds and gold. It had been a couple hours since she had left Hermione in the hospital as she went back to her room at the Three Broomsticks and gathered her things to bring them here for the day and a half at Hogwarts. She never thought that Hermione's years at the school were going to be filled with danger, and in her first year right from the start, but it was to be expected being friends with the boy who was supposed to save the wizarding world from the darkest of all evils. Jade ran a hand through her hair and then over her face as she yawned.

"I didn't think protecting her would get dangerous until she was at least fifteen." Jade whispered as she closed her blue eyes and felt her body relax. "But I guess if I were Voldemort, I'd want to take advantage of Harry's lack of skill." The blue eyed girl groaned as she stretched her arms and stared at the red and gold canopy over her head. She had had almost forgotten what it was like to care about someone until she saw the young girl lying in a hospital bed. A harsh memory flashed in Jade's mind as she sat up with a sharp gasp, her chest tightening as she clutched at it and began to gasp for breath. It had been a long time since she'd thought of _her, _and Jade was shocked at how sharp the pain was at the memory. "Still hurts after thirty years." She murmured before she laid back down and closed her eyes. Jade had thought she'd only been lying down for a minute or two, but when she opened her eyes again to a slight burning on her wrist, the sky outside her windows were dark and speckled with white dots.

The lycan didn't hesitate when she felt the metal on her left wrist warming as she shook her head and swung her legs over the bed. She didn't really pay attention when she exited her room and jogged down the stone stairs at the few eyes that were trailing her before she left the common room. Jade didn't know how she had already memorized the path that led to the hospital wing, she had always been good with direction, and she didn't wait for the stair cases to change, instead jumping from one to the other until she reached the correct floor. Another stair case up and the lycan was once again in front of the heavy wooden doors that led into the infirmary.

"Hermione?" Jade breathed as she entered to see the brunette sitting up, clutching the necklace to her chest and a blank expression on her face. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the lycan saw the younger girl turn and stare at her. "Are you ok?"

"I had…a nightmare." Hermione's voice was breathy and her eyes were shadowed over, unfocused and foggy. Jade sighed softly as she made her way to the side of the bed and pressed the back of her hand against the brunette's forehead, feeling a slight fever. "I didn't recognize where I was for a moment…can I…can I leave yet?" The older girl looked around for a moment, not seeing anyone around before leaning down and gently sweeping the brunette into her arms. "Jade!" Hermione squeaked as her arms slung around her neck. "At least leave a note for Madame Pomfrey." Jade rolled her blue eyes before digging in her pockets, finding a receipt from Madame Rosmerta for the room. She set it on the bed side table before conjuring the drinking glass into a quill, scrawling a note and leaving it on Hermione's pillow. The brunette was still latched onto the lycan as she did this before Jade returned her arm to resting under the girl's knees and walking towards the doors. "This…this isn't necessary you know."

"I know your sleeping habits, lion." Jade chuckled to herself as she thought of the coincidence of her nick name at the fat that Hermione had become a Gryffindor, a house prided on their courage. "You'll get better rest if you're with me." Hermione blushed lightly as she nodded and cleared her throat as the lycan walked through the corridors that were empty since it was well past eleven at night.

"You know your way around here better than I do." The brunette mumbled as they reached the changing stair cases and Jade waited patiently for them to lead her up to the seventh floor. "I can't tell you how many times I'd gotten lost my first month or so."

"I think you mentioned seven times." Hermione looked up at Jade who smirked and glanced down at her. "You told me when you wrote me the second time, in November I think, right after the troll incident." Jade then gave the brunette a pointed look that the girl lowered her gaze and shrugged. "I give you credit, Hermione, you're a lot braver than I thought. Going up against trolls, a three headed dog, and the broken soul of Voldemort. A lot braver than I was at twelve."

"That's hard to believe." The younger girl snorted as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And I didn't go up against You Know Who, that was Harry. I thought I was rather stupid after I decided to go with Ron and Harry into the corridor, but I had gotten myself too far into back out." Jade just sighed as they finally reached the seventh floor and spoke the password to the fat lady. The common room was fairly empty with a couple random students that watched as the raven haired girl carried Hermione up the stairs and the portrait that led into the Head Girl room. "I hope to have this room in my seventh year."

"Only you would strive for that at so young." Jade teased as she stepped into the room and the portrait door shut. The lights were dimmed and the lycan walked right to the bed, setting Hermione down gently before ruffling her hair and yawning. "Why don't you just strive to stay out of trouble?"

"Honestly," Brown eyes rolled as Hermione fluffed the pillow behind her and watched as Jade unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off her shoulders. "I'm still in here y'know?!" The girl shouted as she covered her eyes from the view of the blue eyed girl half-naked, although her long black hair covered her bare back. All Hermione had really seen was slightly tanned skin and the straps of a black bra.

"Gods, Hermione," The taller girl groaned as she turned and put her hands on her hips. "You act like you're gonna go blind by looking, it's not like you don't have the same anatomy as I do. You Brits are so uptight." Hermione snorted as she tore her hands from her eyes and glared at Jade before blushing again.

"We aren't uptight!" She retorted as she willed the heat to leave her face. "We…we're just…just modest!" Jade laughed as she turned and with one hand, reached up her back and undid her bra as Hermione squeaked in disapproval. "Jade!" The lycan opened her bag and pulled out a dark grey tank top and slipped it over her arms.

"You can look now, you prude." A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she undid her jeans and slid them down her legs and heard the brunette growl, knowing she looked and got a view of her without pants.

"You're horrible!"

"Well maybe if you get used to it, it won't be so much of a shock when you start to develop." This statement caused Hermione to turn beat red and throw a pillow at the lycan who caught it easily before slipping on some boxers. "Seriously, Hermione, it's just a body!"

"You don't need to flaunt it all over the place!"

"We're in a private room!"

"Still!" Hermione huffed as she slipped her small body under the blankets and pulled the comforter over her head. "You could've at least told me not to look."

"What's the harm in looking?" Jade truly did enjoy getting Hermione so flustered because it was so easily done, though sometimes her teasing did have an actual purpose. Hermione roomed with other girls in one room and there was no reason for her to be shy about changing out in the open. The lycan finally snapped her fingers and the lights flickered out as she made her way over to the bed and pulled back the comforter. "Scoot." Hermione looked up at her with a strange look and groaned before rolling over to the side of the bed closest to the window.

"Why do you always insist on sleeping on a certain side of the bed?" The brunette asked as she adjusted herself so she was lying on her back. "What's the point?"

"I always sleep closest to the door." The blue eyed girl shrugged before sliding under the blankets and sighing contentedly as she folded her hands behind her head. "To protect you, so if someone tries to get in I'm here to block the way." Jade turned her head to look at Hermione who was now lying on her side looking at her. "Ok?" The girl nodded before reaching her hand forward and gently touching Jade's cheek under her eyes. The lycan tensed slightly as her eyes widened and Hermione leaned in closer, keeping their gazes locked. "Hermione?..."

"Your eyes are glowing…" Her voice was a breathy whisper as her brown eyes moved back and forth between Jade's eyes. "Have they always done that?" The raven haired lycan simply nodded, afraid speaking would spook the young girl who was so focused on her eyes. "How come I've never noticed?"

"It's not like you always stare into my eyes longingly in the middle of the night, Hermione." Jade smirked as she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again, the room was a lot dark her now and her vision less vivid as Hermione gasped quietly. Again, her eyes closed and when they reopened, the room was bright and sharper with her enhanced vision. "They glow in the dark naturally so I can see, but I can turn off if I want do. On bright nights, like when there's a full moon, it's a bit too bright so I just use my regular vision."

"That's amazing." Suddenly, a loud yawn erupted from the witch's mouth as Jade chuckled and opened her arms, welcoming Hermione to cuddle with her and the brunette happily complied. It was strange, even though Jade seemed to sleep just fine on her own, having Hermione there put her in a strange sense of calm and she found her body entering into a heavy state of relaxation. She blinked a few times to keep her drooping eyelids open, but when she noticed the steady breathing of the brunette in her arms, she yawned and finally succumbed to sleep.

x-x

The next morning found Hermione's face buried in Jade's chest as she slept, the lycan 's arm draped over the witch's waist and blankets moved down past their feet. The morning sun was warming the brunette's face as her eyes fluttered open and she gently rubbed the sleep from her them before feeling a soft breath rustle her hair. Brown eyes glanced up to see Jade's sleeping face in very close proximity to hers, and yet, she knew she should at least be a little disturbed by this, but she wasn't. She was actually enjoying being near her friend again as the year spent at Hogwarts had left her a tad bit homesick. Knowing Jade would be there for the train ride home made her feel a bit better about leaving. The lycan stirred suddenly and Hermione gasped as she drew her face away and watched the older girl roll onto her back with a groan before blue eyes finally made their appearance.

"Gods…this bed is so comfortable." Jade mused as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. "You think Dumbledore would let me take it with me when we go home?" Hermione giggled before shaking her head and suddenly felt the weight of the charm around her neck.

"Do you want this back?" The brunette twirled the silver chain in between her fingers as Jade glanced over and folded her hands behind her head before sighing.

"No, you can keep it." Blue eyes closed as the lycan let out a soft sigh and when she opened them again, she was staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Consider a late birthday gift." Hermione looked down at the opal in her hands that looked like it was storming and smiled before letting it hang delicately around her neck.

"Thanks, Jade." A small smile spread on Hermione's lips as she stretched her arms over her head and sat up. She needed to get back to her room so she could change her clothes and then head down to breakfast. "Do you…want to come to breakfast with me?" The question seemed to snap Jade out of her reverie as she sat up and nodded. "I'm just going to go change into different clothes and then I'll knock on the door, ok?"

"All right, Hermione." Jade answered as she yawned and rubbed her blue eyes. "Let's hope they have a lot of food and that the buttered biscuits are actually biscuits and not dry cookies." Hermione just rolled her eyes before slipping through the portrait door and making her way up into the first year girl's dorms. Thankfully, they were empty, she hadn't really bonded with any of the girls in her year and didn't really enjoy being in their company since they liked to gossip and talk about boys. Two things Hermione was never very fond of. After changing into her Gryffindor jumper and skirt, she slipped her school robe over her shoulders and sighed. Her hands were still bandaged, but Pomfrey had been pleased with the healing rate of the cut on her head so she had un-wrapped it the previous night. When she was on her way back down to the Head Girl room, she was surprised to see Jade already out, leaning up nonchalantly against the wall. Hermione allowed herself to look over the older girl who was dressed in straight fit dark blue jeans with a light grey button up shirt that wasn't tucked in. Her ink black hair was a bit messy, but it made the lycan look endearing in Hermione's eyes. "You took a bit, are you ok?" The brunette didn't know why Jade was so suddenly worried about her.

**_Oh wait, _**Hermione thought to herself as she ran a hand through her bushy hair. **_Maybe it's because I almost seriously injured myself trying to help my friend through a maze of rigorous trials. _**

"Sorry," She answered finally as she shook her head a bit to clear her mind. "I uhm…couldn't find my jumper." Jade seemed to be skeptical of her answer, but just nodded as she swept her arm forward, signaling for Hermione to go ahead of her. As they descended the stairs into the common room, voices of other students could be heart chattering lightly and Hermione froze. She hadn't thought about how to introduce her lycan friend. "Hey, uhm…if…if anyone asks about you…what should I say?"

"Tell them the truth," Blue eyes glanced down to see the brunette wringing her hands together, clearly nervous of something. "What? Are you embarrassed of me?" Jade teased as she ruffled Hermione's bushy mane.

"Of course not," The witch retorted as she swatted at Jade's hand, trying hard to tame the hairs the lycan had messed out of place. "It's just…well, someone that looks like you doesn't usually hang around with someone like me." She looked down at her hands and sighed before a gentle hand hooked under her chin and forced her to look into stern cerulean eyes.

"We're the same, Hermione." Jade said gently as she held Hermione's gaze. "There's no 'someone like me' or 'someone like you', we're both people and I'm not better than anyone else and you're no less, do you understand that?" Brown eyes couldn't look away as Hermione nodded and Jade nodded back before ruffling brown hair again affectionately. "Come on, let's go get some food."

"Hermione!" Someone exclaimed loudly as the brunette entered the common room and before Hermione could even see who it was, arms were flung around her neck and she was pulled into a hug. "I'm so glad to see that you're all right!"

"Uhm…yeah…yeah you too Ronald." She squeaked as he released her and she saw the bruises and healing scrapes on the red head's face and neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty well," He puffed out his chest and smiled brightly. "Madame Pomfrey said I healed up really fast, so I was really worried when you didn't leave 'til this morning."

"Actually," Hermione rubbed her arm shyly. "I left last night."

"Ya did?" Ron quirked an eyebrow and then noticed the tall raven haired figure that was standing with her arms folded over her chest, eyes narrowed slightly at the boy. He swallowed hard and took a half step back from Hermione before looking back at his friend. "Wh-who is that?" He squeaked as he pointed at Jade who narrowed her eyes even more, not appreciating being pointed at.

"Ronald," The brunette moved her arm back and grabbed Jade's hand to pull her forward. "This is a good family friend of mine, Jade McHale. Jade…this is Ronald Weasley, one of my friends."

"Did you convince her to follow you and Harry into those death traps?" Jade hissed as she frowned at the boy who shook his head vigorously and Hermione tugged on Jade's hand, sending her a pointed glare. The lycan's gaze softened slightly before she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry, I can be…over protective."

"S'okay…" The boy squeaked again as he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "So uhm…do you want to go down to breakfast? They're going to announce who won the House Cup and end of the year stuff." Hermione nodded as Ron took the lead and she pulled Jade along who followed obediently. The witch and young wizard chatted idly as they made their way down to the Great Hall, mainly about exams, Jade noticed and how Hermione was extremely confident she had passed all of hers with top marks. Jade chuckled to herself as she realized how focused Hermione was on school and if she hadn't befriended Harry Potter, she probably would've had a decently boring school year. As they were coming down the last stair case, the two had gotten into a tiny argument on how to properly execute a stunning spell. Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from the corridor below and Jade, including Ron and Hermione looked down to see a young Harry Potter walking towards them.

"All right, Ron?" Harry asked gently, hands bandaged and cuts all over his face.

"All right." Ron replied with a smile. "You?" Harry just nodded and smiled as he looked over to the young with. "And you, Hermione?"

"Never better," She smiled brightly, excited to see that her friend was up and well finally. "Are you going to join us for breakfast, Harry?" The bespectacled boy nodded as Hermione and Ron went down the stairs to meet him. Jade stayed, leaning over to look at the young boy who had the weight of the magical world on his shoulders. The three friends convened at the bottom of the stair case and began talking excitedly about the end of the year breakfast.

"He's the one that's going to defeat the Dark Lord?" Jade whispered to herself as she watched Ron throw an arm over Harry's shoulder as they walked into the Great Hall. "That boy?" In appearance, Harry was nothing special. A scrawny lad with messy black hair round glasses, but that trademark lightning bolt scar gave him away and if he didn't have it, Jade doubted that anyone would suspect he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Jade?" The blue eyed girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked down to see Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, ready to go up to get her. "Are you coming with me?" Jade tried to relax as she nodded and made her way down the stairs to the brunette who gently took her hand.

"Of course," A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she let Hermione lead her into the Great Hall. "I can't leave you alone now can I?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I can't guarantee this story is going to end happily, just for that fact that I like emotion and that never means hapily ever after. Although, I hate seeing my characters in pain lol...like they're real people. Either way, I'm glad people are reading and hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews and whatnot everyone! Keep them coming :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Confused

Jade was standing in front of the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to gather the rest of things so they could head down to the train platform to head back to London. She had her eyes closed as she leaned back against the wall by the stairs case, trying to ignore the eyes and whispers of the passing students who acted as if she was a purple people eater. Her blue eyes half opened as she watched a pair of kids in green robes whispering to themselves.

"I can't believe they let that…_thing…_in the school." A blonde boy whispered to his larger, dumb looking friends. "My father will hear about this. That old man is endangering everyone here. Filthy beast." Jade narrowed her eyes and growled as her eyes flashed bright blue and the boy staggered back with a gasp.

"Watch it boy." She hissed as she flipped her hair over shoulder and folded her arms over her chest before quirking an eyebrow at the young boys. "Do you know what happens when you anger a lycan?" The blonde's steel grey eyes widened as he shook his head and she smirked before taking a step towards him. "We bite," Her voice got deeper as she bared her pearl white teeth in a sinister smile. "And humans become slaves to the wolves, if they survive, that is. So unless you want to have an untimely death or be my slave for the rest of your natural life, I suggest you keep your big mouth shut." To add injury to insult, Jade growled and snapped her jaws which caused the boys to flinch, running down the hall towards the entry way. Jade stood up straight chuckled until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Was that really necessary, Jade?" The blue eyed woman turned to see Hermione standing there, arms crossed shaking her head with her trunk on the ground next to her. "I know that he's a royal git, but did you need to take it so far?"

"I didn't hurt him." Jade shrugged as she shook her head and smirked. "He just needed…a little scare." Hermione sighed as she picked up one end of her trunk and tried to drag it down the stairs. The lycan unfolded her arms as she walked up and easily slung the girl's trunk up and onto her shoulder. "Besides, he had greasy hair. No one good has greasy, slicked back hair." Brown eyes rolled sarcastically before they walked down the stairs towards the entrance.

"I'm supposed to wait for Harry and Ron." She said as Jade followed the brunette where all the other students were flooding. There was a lot of chatter that was echoing off the stone walls of the school and once they got out into the warm summer air, the blue eyed girl didn't feel as cramped. She let out a long sigh of satisfaction as she breathed in the fresh air. "Are you ok?"

"I just can't stand to be in a crowded area for a long time." The lycan answered softly as she set the trunk down in the courtyard and Hermione sat on the edge of the half wall that surrounded the open space. "It makes me anxious. Lycan's aren't meant to be in crowded, closed in spaces."

"You're not a fan of concerts or anything of the sort then?" Hermione pressed as she rested her elbow on her knees.

"As long as I can see the sky," The woman breathed as she looked up and sighed. "I'm fine, where are your friends anyway?" The brunette just shook her head as she checked her wrist watch.

"The train is leaving in thirty minutes, so hopefully they hurry." Suddenly there was a splurge of students that came hustling out of the school and Jade turned to watch. There were a few older boys that were staring at her and then a dark skinned girl who caught her eyes wearing Gryffindor colors. Dark eyes stayed on Jade as she passed and the lycan raised an eyebrow before the Gryffindor girl averted her gaze, blushing slightly.

"That's Angelina Johnson." Ron piped as he suddenly joined the two girls and set his trunk down with a huff. "Do you know her?"

"No," Blue eyes looked back at the crowd the girl was in as they made their way down to the train. "She was staring at me."

"Well it's not every day you see a fit girl running around Hogwarts." The red head blurted as his ears turned red. "I mean…y'know…she's just probably never seen you around…so…"

"Good save, Ron." Harry chuckled as he joined his friends. "I think he just means, people aren't used to seeing someone who looks like you." Jade raised an eyebrow at the dark haired boy.

"Looks like what?" The lycan asked as she picked Hermione's trunk back up and followed the kids as they walked down the trail. "Is it that obvious I'm different?" Hermione just groaned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"They're trying to say that you're attractive." The brunette mumbled as they neared a group of first years and heard the train whistle echo into the air. "Honestly, how hard is it to tell someone they're handsome or pretty?"

"Cor, Hermione," Ron exclaimed quietly as they set their trunks down with the rest of the pile for Filch to put on the train. "Calm down, she's older than we are, I'm sure it just sounds weird coming from us."

"It sounds weird coming from anyone." Jade followed the first years to the train and then Harry dropped back when Hagrid, the half giant grounds keeper, called him over. "I never really paid attention to looks I suppose." Hermione just rolled her eyes as the lycan boarded the train and she and Ron waited for Harry. The train was one of those human inventions that Jade despised. Almost worse than a plane, but at least if she needed to she would walk around since it was a several hour ride back to London. She waited patiently for Hermione and the others to find a compartment as the train whistle blew again, signaling its departure. They finally found a compartment that was empty near the second to last train car and filed in. Jade took a deep breath before sitting closest to the window so she could see outside. Hermione sat down next to her, arms still folded over her chest and small scowl on her face, while Ron and Harry sat down across from them. The boys began to chat excitedly about the summer and Ron had mentioned Harry going to visit at the Weasley home. Jade tried to tune them out as she looked down at Hermione who looked troubled. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Hermione muttered as she looked out the window of the compartment door to see a few people standing out there, staring in at the blue eyed girl. "I just have a lot on my mind." With a scoff, the brunette leaned over and shut the curtains to the compartment windows to shut out the gaping students. After a few moments, Harry and Ron went to find the food trolley and Jade and Hermione were left alone.

"I've never seen you scowl this long in your life." Jade glanced down at the brunette before turning on the bench so her back was up against the window. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now that the boys are gone?" The brunette just shrugged as she began to fiddle with the hem of her jumper.

"I don't like how people are looking at you." She said finally as she chanced an angry glance up at the blue eyed lycan. "Like, like you're some kind of oddity or something. I just…don't like it."

"Well I am kind of an oddity." The lycan smirked as she folded her arms over her chest and shrugged. "I'm a lycan Hermione, a lot of people think we're extinct and not many have seen one shift. They're probably waiting for me to wolf out or something."

"That doesn't really change the fact that they shouldn't be staring."

"Are you jealous?" Hermione's eyes widened at Jade's question as she whipped her head around to look into playful blue eyes. "Because I'm going home with you y'know."

"That sounds distasteful for someone my age." The witch retorted as she huffed and continued to stare at the ground.

"Well you act like you're thirty years old already!" Jade exclaimed teasingly as she chuckled. "If you acted more your age maybe I would provide humor fit for a child."

"I'm. Not. A. Child." Hermione hissed, enunciating every word as she spoke. "When are you going to stop calling me that?!"

"When you're eighteen." Then Jade tapped her finger on her chin as she looked up wistfully at the ceiling. "Maybe longer, since I've known you since you were six years old. You'll always be Little Hermione to me." Jade smirked again as Hermione growled and turned her head away. The lycan couldn't stop her chuckles as she reached forward and snatched the girl into her arms. She raised her right knee up so the girl was sitting in between her legs and Hermione squeaked as her back collided with Jade's front while toned arms wrapped her shoulders to hold her close. "You know I'm just teasing you."

"Yes," The brunette scorned as she tried her hardest not to let Jade's embrace make her sleepy. "A favorite past time of yours it seems."

"More than baseball." Jade chimed with a very cheery tone.

"What?"

"You know…" The blue eyed girl leaned forward so she could look into Hermione's blue eyes. "America's favorite past time? Baseball? Peanuts and cracker jacks?" The brunette just gave her a confused look as the lycan groaned and rolled her blue orbs. "I'll need to take you over there someday so you'll understand me when I reference things."

"Well if you spoke properly, that wouldn't happen." The brunette chided as she finally gave in and leaned her back full into Jade's chest. "I mean, you've been living in England for…what? Six years now?"

"Oh, so you want me to start saying things like wanker and bollocks?" Jade pressed as she rolled her eyes, which went unknown to Hermione. "Sorry that I can't get used to asking for crisps when I want freaking chips instead of fries or when I say someone lashed out at me they don't think someone pissed…or excuse me, _whizzed _on me."

"It's not our fault you Americans took our slang and used it wrong." The lycan scoffed as Hermione smirked, happy to get a rise out of her friend. "Besides, I'm pretty sure whizzed is used in America also." Jade just grumbled and huffed in an irritated manner as she leaned back fully against the window, pulling Hermione with her. A few minutes later, Hermione pulled a book out of her satchel and began to read as Jade let her head fall back. Hours passed and soon the sun was starting to set before Ron and Harry came back with loads of sweets in their arms and large smiles plastered on their faces.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when George hit him with that Bat-Bogey hex?" Ron laughed as he sat down on the bench and Jade's eyes opened slightly to look at the boys. "I mean, I almost felt bad for him even though he really deserved it." Harry just nodded as he stuffed a licorice wand into his mouth and adjusted his glasses. Jade could tell that Harry was a nice boy, though rather quiet compared to his red headed friend.

"Would you like a chocolate frog, Hermione?" Harry offered and the brunette girl smiled before thanking him. Neither boy seemed to notice how Jade and Hermione were sitting, but the lycan was glad they hadn't. Though it could've been compromising to outside eyes, Jade and the brunette had always been close like this, seeming to draw off of one another for comfort. "What about you, Jade?"

"No thank you," She answered gently as she gave the boy a small smile. "I'm not really one for sweets."

"That's one reason why my parents like you so much." Hermione chimed as she took a bite of her chocolate. "They think you're a good role model for healthy teeth and them being dentists, well, apparently it's rather important I'm around people with good dental hygiene." Jade chuckled softly, knowing how strict the Dr. Grangers could be about their daughter's brushing and eating habits.

"And here I thought it was because I have such a likable personality." The brunette in her arms scoffed as Jade chortled again at Hermione's response. Soon, the boys were talking about quidditch and Hermione's head kept drooping while she read. Jade noticed and gently took the book from the brunette's hands and pulled her close so her head was resting back against her shoulder. "I'll wake you when we get close, ok?" Hermione yawned and nodded as she wiggled her body until she was comfortable and closed her eyes. A strange pang resonated in Jade's chest as she watched the girl fall asleep and she suddenly felt apprehensive about what to expect for the next year to come for the brunette. She was sure that Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to try and get at Harry again, but how could she protect her being so far away at the same time? Jade finally sighed and shook her head to rid the thoughts from her mind before closing her eyes. Deciding that, at least for the summer, she'd not worry about what Hermione's second year at Hogwarts would bring.

x-x

It had only three weeks after Hermione had returned from school and Jade was still being bombarded by her extended family about what had happened. She had written Athena a few days after they had returned and told her about the mishaps with the trio at Hogwarts, needless to say, the auburn haired woman was now more anxious than ever. It was a Tuesday afternoon in mid-July when Jade had taken Hermione to the park to read when Athena made her appearance after not communicating for almost a week.

"Jade," The blue eyed girl looked up from the tree she and Hermione were sitting under and groaned when she saw the look of determination on her cousin's face. "I need to speak with you," Her green eyes glanced at Hermione who was looking from Jade to Athena with narrowed brown eyes. "Alone."

"I'll be right back," Jade sighed as she stood and Hermione nodded before returning to her book. The two lycans walked a good ways away from the brunette to a small secluded part of the park, although not far enough where Jade lost sight of the younger girl. "What is it Athena? You look a bit upset."

"We're worried about our young Miss Granger." The elder woman stated firmly as she tried to convey the seriousness in her green eyes. "It's clear Voldemort is trying to make a come-back and it's obvious he's going to try to go after Harry while he's at school. How, we're not very sure of. The Seers refuse to tell us anything on the matter other than he is trying to gain strength."

"So what do you want me to do?" The blue eyed lycan asked as she sighed and folded her arms over her chest. She already knew the things that Athena spoke of, she knew that Voldemort was trying to sew his soul back together and that any chance the dark wizard got he'd go after Harry. He was the main threat to him after all. "I can't just barge into Hogwarts every couple days to make sure that nothing horrible is happening. If I don't want to alter the future, I have to let Harry and Hermione do things on their own."

"You're already changing fate," Athena hissed as she whipped her head around, her green eyes blazing with anger and slight disappointment. "You're in love with that girl." Jade's eyes widened as her mouth fell open and she gaped at her cousin.

"Are you mad?" Jade practically shouted as she glared at her cousin. "She's a child! How can you say that I'm in love with her?!"

"Don't play stupid, Jade." Athena sighed as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "It's clearly written on your face and how you've been treating her lately. You know our kind has no solid hold on age when we fall in love. The fact that she's not even a teenager doesn't matter in the slightest." Jade shook her head and turned away from Athena with a scowl smeared on her lips.

"I don't love her," She hissed as she clenched her hands into fists before feeling a growl reverberating in her chest. "Not like that anyway, I'm protecting her, like _you _said I was supposed to! I don't love her."

"Are you telling me or yourself?" The older woman sighed before shaking her head and putting a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It's ok to love, Jade, and instead of her falling in love with that red headed friend of hers she'll fall for you eventually. That's the only thing you're changing."

"Then why did you make it seem like I was damning the world to Oblivion?" Jade asked rather miffed at the way her cousin approached the situation. "And I don't love her like that!"

"Is this because of Rayna?" Jade froze at the mention of the girl's name and tensed under her cousin's hand. "Because you know…it won't always turn out like that and you didn't have to leave her like you did."

"You think it's fair to let someone you love age while you stay the same?" Blue eyes were burning with resolve as she turned to face the auburn haired lycan. "She watched as she got older, weaker, and I stayed as strong and young as she'd always known me to be. You think that was fair to put her through that? Knowing I would never die and live on without her as she began to forget me?" Jade felt a horrible pain in her chest as she turned away again and bit back her rage. "I was confusing her! She'd see me and tell me about the love she had when she was young and how I reminded her of that love! She didn't remember me…she doesn't remember me. I'm just a shadow of who she was in love with when she was a teenager. I can't do that to another person. I can't ask them to die when I'm going to stay young and healthy. I just…I don't want to go through another lifetime of loving someone just to lose them when I can't die with them. It's not fair." There was a stifling silence between the lycans as Jade squeezed her eyes shut as the sting of tears bit at her eyes.

"I'm sorry for what you went through, truly, I am." Athena's voice was gentle as she hung her head and sighed. "But you know that her memory loss wasn't your fault and that doesn't mean you won't find your true mate who you can turn so they'll stay with you forever. You just have to have faith."

"It's not right of me to take that chance on someone who isn't my mate." Jade's voice cracked slightly under the heavy weight of despair in her body. "Unless I know for sure, I'll never love someone again." She sighed heavily, knowing very well she did feel something for Hermione, but as she'd mentioned before, she was just a child and now wasn't the time to let her emotions get the best of her. "I'll keep Hermione safe, no matter what happens next year and I won't interfere unless her life is at risk. Are we done?" Athena flinched slightly at the harshness in her younger cousin's voice before she simply nodded and the raven haired girl stalked off, back towards the trail, but away from Hermione. She didn't have the patience or constitution to keep herself composed around the young witch and the memories of her past were fresh in mind at the moment. Jade walked until she found a small wading pool where people were rowing boats and driving toy sail boats around. She sat down at the edge and held her head in her hands, letting out a long, shaky breath.

**_It wouldn't be fair… _**Jade shook her head and tried to will the memories away as she listened to the water sloshing around boats and the laughter of children. **_Hermione deserves to live a long and happy life, she wouldn't have that if she chose me. _**Jade growled under her breath as she clenched her jaw tight and felt a stab of searing pain in her chest. She remembered blonde hair and emerald eyes that were always so happy until they were clouded with confusion. The lycan didn't want Hermione to end up the same way.

"Jade?" Hermione said gently as she saw the girl holding her head in her hands before straightening up and turning towards her. "Are you all right? I got worried when you didn't come back." The lycan didn't even bother to look up as she shook her head and stared out at the water as the sun was beginning to sink. Hermione stayed silent as she sat down next to the older girl and tried to get a good look at her face. Blue eyes were glassed over as they stared and Jade's brow was furrowed in confusion…or anger? It was hard to tell from her angle, but she knew that the raven haired woman was upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." A short answer, one Hermione expected since her six years of knowing the woman had taught her that Jade wasn't very open to sharing feelings. The brunette just sighed and tucked a few stray curls behind her ear as she followed Jade's gaze over the water.

"I've known you for almost seven years now, Jade." Hermione breathed as she rested her chin in her hand and glanced over to see the lycan's blue gaze was unwavering. "I know when you're lying. What did Athena say that's got you so troubled?"

"Hermione," Jade's hands ran through her hair in an exasperated manner before they clasped behind her neck and she bowed her head. "I'm just worried about what your next school year is going to bring."

"I don't think that's what has got your face looking like that." The brunette retorted as she gently placed her hand on the lycan's arm. Jade tensed slightly as she lifted her head and glanced sideways at the witch who had concern burning in her brown eyes. "You can tell me." Jade's icy gaze softened slightly as she sighed and looked over at the brunette.

"Athena just brought up some…painful memories." Blue eyes shadowed again as she looked back out over the wading pool and sighed. "I…I let it get to me a bit more than I should've since it happened so long ago."

"How long?"

"Thirty years." Jade had forgotten she had never told Hermione about her immortality or her real age, so she shouldn't have been surprised when the young witch gasped and looked at her like she was turning into a fire breathing, purple unicorn. "What?"

"Jade you're only twenty six." Hermione whispered as she furrowed her brow and moved a little closer to the lycan. "How can you have memories from thirty years if you're four years younger?" Jade rubbed the back of her neck as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, better to tell her now.

"Well, I'm not exactly twenty six." The lycan murmured as she began to wring her hands together. "There's not a lot of books or information on lycans and the ones that do have correct facts, I'm sure you haven't read yet, but lycans are immortal, Hermione." Hermione's eyes widened exponentially as Jade gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged.

"So…" The brunette's hand came up to her chin as she rubbed it in thought. "So, how old are you?"

"Uhm…" Jade looked up at the orange, yellow sky of the evening and thought back. "In human years…I'd be, well…about…fifty-eight, I think."

"But you don't look a day over eighteen!" The witch squeaked as she turned so she was facing the raven haired woman. "How can you be in your late fifties?!"

"All lycans stop aging at some point in their life," The lycan smirked as she closed her eyes and remembered the day she realized she had stopped aging, on her thirtieth birthday is when she noticed she looked like she was still a very young adult. "No one is really sure how or when, because everyone is different. Athena didn't stop aging until she was well into her thirties and for me it was when I was eighteen to twenty…I'm not sure when exactly. I do know, that most at least make it until they're eighteen before their aging starts to slow. Usually once you reach one hundred years old your aging starts up again, but very slowly."

"So how old is Athena?" Jade thought about it for minute…Athena was thirty when Jade was fifteen. So that would put her fifteen years older.

"She's seventy-three, give or take a year or so." The lycan couldn't help but chuckle at Hermione's expression as she tucked a few locks over hair behind her ear. "I think my grandfather is well into his three hundreds, and he looks like he's fifty or so."

"That's amazing!" Of course Hermione would be fascinated by this. "Can you tell me more about lycans?" Jade smirked as she nodded and they spent the rest of the evening talking about how lycans have their own societies and have been melding with humans for thousands of years. "So you can change at will?" Jade nodded as she watched the intrigue spark in brown eyes.

"But if I don't shift for a long time, it gets to me and makes me…well a bit edgy."

"Well that explains a lot." Hermione snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Now I know why you get so snippy sometimes." Jade laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that would be why." The two girls sat there in silence for a bit, just watching the last of the row boats head back to the docks as the sky began to turn a pinkish purple. Jade was rather content sitting there with Hermione just watching the scenery and enjoying the others company, but for some reason she couldn't shake Athena's words from her mind as she glanced down at the brunette next to her. The sun was igniting her warm brown eyes as Hermione stared at the water before leaning over and resting her head against Jade's shoulder. Jade bristled slightly before looking down at the young witch who sighed contentedly.

"Can you take me to the bookstore this week?" The brunette asked gently as she glanced up at the lycan who nodded with a small smile on her face. "There's a new Gilderoy Lockhart book out and I'd like to get it." Jade scoffed and rolled her blue eyes.

"You know that guy's a big diva, right?" Hermione looked utterly offended at Jade's comment and gently smacked the lycan on the arm. "What, he is! I doubt he's done half of the things he writes about and he's…pretty for a man."

"He is isn't he?" The younger girl swooned as Jade rolled her eyes again.

"That's not a compliment for a man."

x-x

The rest of the summer was spent with Hermione trying to write Harry and never getting a response with made the brunette worry. It was only a week before they headed back to school and she still hadn't heard anything from the green eyed boy. Ron had responded a few times, expressing his worry and the last letter she'd received from the red head was that he was going to look into it. He thought that Harry's aunt and uncle had locked him up or something which Hermione thought to be a bit extreme. She hadn't seen Jade in almost a week after she had taken her to Diagon Alley and it was weird after seeing her consistently for almost two months. There was a strange emptiness when she wasn't with the lycan and she didn't really know how to explain it or what to think of it.

"Hermione, dear?" Her mother called from down stairs. "Are you ready to head to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies?" This was the first time that Hermione's parents were going to experience Diagon Alley and she was a bit nervous that the magical place would overwhelm them.

"Just give me a couple minutes, mum!" Hermione called as she grabbed her cloak and ran down the stairs. Her parents were in the kitchen drinking tea when the brunette headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going, poppet?" Mr. Granger asked as he looked up from the paper and adjusted his glasses. "We're going to leave soon, aren't we?"

"I just uhm…" The brunette felt herself blush slightly and shook her head so her hair fell in her face. "I wanted to see if Jade is all right, I haven't seen her in a while. I promise I'll be back in just a minute." Her mother nodded as she moved out the door and walked five houses down the street to Jade's. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few moments passed with no answer and Hermione knocked again.

**_Maybe she's on a job? _**Hermione thought to herself as she sighed and knocked one more time, a bit louder than necessary. **_But she usually tells me when she's going to be gone. _**The witch suddenly felt sad as she thought about Jade leaving without a word and shook her head before she heard her parents calling to her. She walked down the steps of Jade's stoop and sighed, turning one last time to see the blinds drawn on the windows.

x-x

Jade was standing outside a large brick building in Colorado, a warm breeze blowing gently around her as she sighed and finally took a step towards the entrance. The building was a typical medical building, generic off white floors and that ugly yellowish cement walls that made the place seem so bland. She shuddered slightly, it had been thirty years since she'd last seen Rayna and ten years since she'd been here and she was already contemplating leaving.

"Can I help you?" A woman dressed in a floral sweater and black rimmed glasses asked from behind a window. "Are you here to see someone?" Jade nodded as she walked over and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I'm..uhm…" She stuttered quietly as she sighed heavily. "I'm here to see Rayna Ley…can you, tell me what room she's in?" Jade didn't know if Rayna had been moved since the last time, but she always needed to make sure she was going to the right place.

"Oh yes," The secretary said as she flipped through a large blue three ring binder. "She's on the third floor, room three twelve." Jade nodded and thanked the woman before making her way down the hallway, turning right towards the elevators. There were a few elderly people in wheel chairs slowly shuffling around as she passed and a nurse with a cart of drinks standing in front of the elevators. The up button was already lit up, so Jade just waited patiently, her hands tucked in the pocket of her blue hoodie.

"Are you here to visit someone?" The nurse asked with a smile. Jade glanced at her and nodded shyly before scratching her head. "Your grandmother or grandfather?"

"Erm…something like that." The elevator dinged and Jade entered as the stainless steel door opened. The woman with the cart was about to enter when she noticed that said cart was a bit too big for people to fit in the small space. Jade realized this and was about to step out when the young woman waved her hand and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry," Her voice was gentle when she spoke and Jade paused. "I'll catch the next one." Jade just nodded as the door closed, the nurse still waving politely at her. The elevator car jerked before moving up, lighting the numbers on the buttons to her left. When it finally stopped at the third floor, Jade was a bit more than just nervous. She was almost panicking as she read the green arrows listing room numbers and what direction they were in. She turned to the left and crinkled her nose at the smell of rubbing alcohol and floor cleaner. There were several elderly people in a room that was all windows, doing some sort of craft work as one nurse was directing. Room three twelve was on the right side of the hall and when Jade arrived, she stopped, taking a long breath in and then out to calm her nerves. There was a nurse in the room that was putting a quilt over a woman's lap as Jade entered.

"Oh, are you here to see, Miss Ley?" Jade nodded, unable to speak as she saw fading blonde hair and foggy green eyes staring blankly out the window. "That's very nice, she hasn't had a visitor in quite some time. She hasn't said much today, but maybe you can get her to converse a bit." The grey haired woman smiled before walking out the door. Rayna was sitting in a blue recliner as Jade took a seat across from her in a wooden chair. She didn't really know what to say, or if the woman even noticed she was there, but she sighed and looked up at the sixty something woman.

"Rayna?" Jade asked gently as she tried get the woman's attention. Dull green eyes turned to look into bright blue. "Do you remember me?" There was confusion on the woman's face before she leaned forward a little bit and placed a shaky hand on Jade's face which ignited the lycan's skin. Even after all these years, the blonde could still set her nerves ablaze. Jade instinctively moved into the touch and closed her eyes.

"Who are you, dear?" Jade's eyes snapped open and her chest tightened at the woman's words. Her voice was different now, older, but somehow still the same. "You look so much like her, so beautiful with those blue eyes. I wish I could remember her name."

"She…must've been lucky to know you." The lycan whispered as Rayna pulled her hand away and gently touched her black hair.

"I love her very much," The elder woman muttered with a small smile before sitting back into the recliner and sighing softly. "She left me though, I can't remember why, though. I wish I could remember her name."

"She must've been a real asshole to leave you." Jade hissed as she shook her head and Rayna's eyes clouded slightly as a tired look grew on her face. Blue eyes narrowed as she ran her hand through her ink black hair. "You're probably better off without her." Rayna didn't say anything as she stared out the window again, as if searching for something that she'd lost. "She loved you, though." Something cleared in the other woman's eyes as they widened and she turned towards the lycan.

"Jade…" The air froze in Jade's lungs as she lifted her head and stared into clear green eyes. "Jade…" Rayna looked around, as if seeing the room she was in for the first time in her entire life. "Where…Why am I in a hospital? Did something happen to me?"

"Rayna," The blue eyed lycan sat up and gently put a hand on the blonde's. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do, silly." A small smile spread on the greying blonde's face as she gently squeezed Jade's hand. "You're my girlfriend." Jade gasped as she swallowed hard and tried to ease her breathing. "Did something happen while we were hiking?"

"Oh gods," Jade whispered as she shook her head and felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Hiking. They'd gone hiking the last time they saw each other. The last time Jade had seen her before she decided to leave for the best of both of them and the last happy memory they'd had together.

"Did I fall?"

"No…" The lycan tried hard to calm herself as her muscles began to tremble to hold back her tears. "No, Rayna…I…" Suddenly Rayna looked down at her hands and her eyes grew to the size of saucers before her frightened gaze fell on Jade.

"What happened to me?" She whispered as her hands began to shake and her hands flew to her face. "Jade…I'm…old. What happened? Why am I here?!" The tears finally fell, Jade couldn't hold them back any longer as scared eyes darted back and forth around the room before falling back on her.

"Rayna…" What was she supposed to say? How could she tell her the truth when she still looked like she was twenty? "This…I'm…it's…it's 2013."

"But you…you look…" Rayna shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut before she calmed and when she opened her eyes again, they were clouded. Her eyes gazed back out the window in an eerie calm before looking back at Jade. "Who are you?" Jade's heart broke as she shut her eyes and let the tears flow freely, letting her head hang as her body wracked with silent sobs. "What's wrong, child? Are you all right?" A hand rested gently on Jade's head as blue eyes opened and looked into foggy green. "You look like someone I loved once when I was your age. Such blue eyes." Jade couldn't take it anymore. She did her best to smile at Rayna before standing up and walking out the door. "Hope to see you again." The elderly woman called before Jade walked briskly down the hall, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn't even bother waiting for the elevator, instead pushing the door to the stairs and running down them as fast as she could. The lycan needed to get out of the building, away from Rayna…away from the mistakes she made and the memories that her old love didn't remember. Her legs carried her, almost automatically through the lobby and out into the fresh air was she began to sprint. Running from the past and hoping she could find a place to apparate back home. Once she was sure she was out of sight from anyone, she spun on her heel and disapparated with a crack.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So you guys are in for a super long chapter, just ignore my typos :D, but yeah, I just got going with this and had a way I wanted it to end, so you guys get a SUPER CHAPTER! And to OnyxKunai; I decided to give Rayna more...well, a lesser role really, no need for her to be evil in this one, but yes, I'm sure if she were younger she'd be causing all kinds of trouble...cuz that's what she does hahaha, she makes a great antagonist but still being a good guy, odd I know. Also, I'm don't know if they could spell away their hair and monthly goings on, since they ARE underage...but does that rule apply while they're at Hogwarts? Good question though, I might address it :) And believe me there will be a lot of noticing of Hermione's growing up since it will be very drastic for Jade to see. From six to eighteen...big difference. Yeah...all my AU stories you go with present time cuz I'm too lazy to look up all the actual years Harry Potter occurred in...but I can go research the origins of lycans like...no biggie. And for Mens I always appreciate your reviews and am glad my stories entice you enough to tear you away from your studies every now and then and Rayna's condition is close to me as well, my grandmother went through a bout of dementia before she died :/, but good luck with your schooling! And I hope you all enjoy this super freaking long awesome chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Missing

It was already the middle of September and Hermione had yet to hear from Jade. She was worried about the lycan. Never in seven years had Jade gone this long without contacting her and the brunette was thinking the worst. She had written several letters to the older girl once she got to school and none of them had been returned. It was making it hard for her to concentrate as Harry and Ron were in the library with her studying, she didn't even care too much that Gilderoy Lockhart was their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"The man is barking." Ron whispered as she ran a hand through his red hair and groaned. "He doesn't know anything about the DADA and all the girls just keep…swooning over him. It's sad." Harry and Ron didn't much care for the man since, even though Hermione didn't like to admit it, he really didn't know much on the subject. Their last class had been him teaching about Cornish Pixies and Hermione was the one who ended up doing all the work after he had released them upon the class.

"You all right, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly as she snapped out of her reverie and gaped at her friend across from her. "I've never seen you in the library and not studying." Brown eyes glanced down at the parchment in front of her, quill poised to write, but no words had been written.

"I just have a lot on my mind." She replied as she finally started to write her introduction for her Transfiguration essay. "Are you two going to join the Dueling Club?"

"Obviously." The red head snorted as he rolled his eyes and she shot him a pointed glare. "I mean, who wouldn't be joining? Getting to duel other students, I hope I get put up against Malfoy."

"Boys." Hermione huffed as she rolled her eyes and continued on with her essay. "Honestly, you two actually think that you'll get to use more than the basic defensive spells?" The two boys looked at the girl in confusion before continuing to talk about the Dueling Club and quidditch practice that was coming up. Hermione couldn't keep her mind from wandering about Jade and if the lycan was ok. It wasn't long before they were done in the library and started heading back to the common room. On their way to the stair cases, Hermione saw someone she never thought she'd see at Hogwarts.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Athena greeted kindly as she stepped in front of the three youths who stopped dead in their tracks.

"Athena?" The brunette was more surprised and confused as the woman nodded and glanced at the boys. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you mind if I have a word with you alone?" Ron and Harry glanced at Hermione, silently asking if it'd be ok and the girl nodded. They walked a ways away, but still within eye sight in case something happened. "Surely, Hermione, you're wondering what happened to Jade."

"Is she ok?" Hermione asked suddenly anxious for any news on her friend. "Is she hurt? I haven't seen her since the beginning of July, where is she?" Athena sighed heavily before tossing her auburn hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to say, Hermione, she's not ok." The brunette gasped before her hand flew to her mouth to stifle it and the worst case scenarios flew through her brain. "Oh no, it's not what you think!" Athena quickly corrected seeing the fear on the young girl's face. "She's just…she's lost right now, beside herself on what to do at the present moment. I just wanted to let you know that physically, safety wise, Jade is healthy, but she requested some time alone back in the states."

"I don't understand."

"And I don't expect you to." The lycan continued gently as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "If she wants you to know, she will tell you when she returns."

"When will she come back?" Hermione's voice was a whisper as she looked down at the ground with wide brown eyes as her mind continued to race. "Will she be back?"

"I can't say, Hermione." There was a heavy sadness in Athena's eyes and voice as she shook her head. "All I can tell you is that she's alive and she will eventually come back. I hope you can wait for her until then." With that, the green eyed girl bowed her head slightly and patted Hermione on the shoulder, leaving her to contemplate what Athena had told her.

x-x

Jade woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining down through the leaves. She sat up in her tent and sighed heavily, running a hand through her hair. The mountain air was refreshing in her lungs as she unzipped her one person tent and was greeted with the warm rays of the Colorado sun. She felt guilty as she stepped out and took a deep breath, thinking of how she left Hermione without a word and how much the girl would enjoy this scenery, but she wasn't fit to be around the young witch at the time. It had been three months since Jade had last seen Hermione and now she was literally an ocean away from the witch. Her visit with Rayna had left her shaken and doubting her resolve to effectively protect Hermione, so she had told Athena that she was going to take some 'personal time' to try and regain herself. The forest was where she always spent time to clear her mind. She was in a mountainous area north of Colorado Springs, just close enough to a city in case she needed to buy supplies, but other than that, she would spend most of the time in the mountains letting her wolf run free.

Being a lycan meant you didn't have to be in some campground surrounded by RVs and other people camping around you. Jade just wanted peace and quiet, so she had trekked into the mountains. After she had found a stream to wash her face, she pulled out a bottle of water to brush her teeth with and then stretched before heading back to the tent. Her wolf was itching to get out will all the freedom she had. The forest itself seemed to call to her, pull her to where she was meant to be and she couldn't ignore it, plus she was hungry. She closed her blue eyes and calmed her breathing, pushing out any distractions in her mind. The first time Jade had ever shifted was out of angry, rage, and it burned her as her wolf took over. After forty years of practice and meditation, she had it down to an art. Unlike those human movies, her change wasn't painful or stuttered. Hers was smooth, bones elongating easily and swiftly as she let her head fall back as her skull thickened. Dense, white fur grew out of her pores as she leaned forward and claws sprouted from her fingernails.

Soon, an eight foot tall lycan was standing in the forest, blue eyes glowing bright as she leaned forward on her hands to stretch her back in a very feline manner. After shaking her body and testing muscles, Jade lunged forward, galloping swiftly through the forest and deeper into the mountains. Being in her lycan form helped her clear her mind because all she needed to focus on were her basic needs, finding foot and shelter. Since shelter was taken care of, all she needed to find was food and that wasn't too hard since where she was camping was technically a reservation and all she had to do to get in was apparate. Fall was in full bloom as the tree's leaves were changing color, making the wildlife blend with their shifting coats. It wasn't long before she tracked down a few mule deer making their way around the base of the mountain. Usually wolves hunted in packs, but Jade had spent a good amount of her life without a pack with technically labeled her as an omega, a lone wolf. She crouched low to the ground and steadied her breath as she watched the deer, targeting one of the bigger does. Jade was about to pounce, until the deer lifted its head, hearing the trees rustle in the wind and the lycan paused looking into the dark brown eyes of the animal.

**_I missed her birthday again._** Jade thought as she watched the deer and decided to let the animal be. If lycan's could sigh, she would've, but instead it came out as a low growl. **_Even after all this time to myself I still can't get her out of my mind for more than a few days. _**Jade sighed again before shaking her wolf head and stalking back towards her camp, settling on eating the rations she had brought with her in case of emergency. As she walked back, her shift began to melt off and soon she was her human self again, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She couldn't really decide if not being able to keep her mind from Hermione was a good, or bad thing, but what she did know is whenever the brunette crossed her mind she felt extremely guilty for leaving her. Jade sighed heavily, trying to rid her body of the stress it was experiencing as she redressed and sat down by the river near her camp site. It was going to be a bit of time before she was going to feel comfortable going back to England, no matter how much she felt the draw to the witch. Blue eyes closed as she began to breathe deep and rested her hands on her knees.

_"She's growing up." Athena said gently as she sat in Jade's living room while the younger lycan packed her things. "It will be easier to explain it to her when she's older. It wouldn't hurt you to let yourself love someone. Rayna has Alzheimer's…her memory loss isn't because of you or the bite."_

_ "But I plague her and it didn't hurt me to love someone, but it hurt her." Jade argued with a huff as she stuffed her tent into her hiking bag. "Whenever she sees me it's like her memory tries to come back, but then it just causes her pain because she doesn't remember how much time has gone by. I won't do that to anyone else and I still think the bite took away her memory."_

_ "It doesn't work like that, Jade," Her cousin chastised as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "The bite turns or kills, Rayna was a fluke and she wasn't your mate, but the fact she didn't die does prove she had strong feelings for you. You could've told her the truth."_

_ "I couldn't." The blue eyed lycan's eyes shadowed with guilt as she shook her head and set her things down for a moment to look at her older cousin. "As much as I loved her…I didn't trust her to stay if I told her the truth. I was already watching her age, I couldn't watch her die while I stayed young forever." Jade closed her eyes and Athena saw the anguish radiating from the girl's body. "I won't let that happen again, if I let myself love Hermione…I…I'd lose her and I won't do that. I can't, this trip will help me keep my mind on what's important and I'll be able to protect her more efficiently. I won't let myself love her."_

_ "You should let Hermione make that decision."_

Jade's eyes opened slowly as she let out a long breath and her cousin's words resonated in her ears. Hermione was too young now to make a decision like that, to give herself to Jade and let her turn her. The only thing different about the brunette, was that she was a witch and that made it a lot easier to tell her about her heritage, but that didn't mean it would make accepting the bite that much simpler. The lycan jumped slightly when she felt the silver cuff on her wrist warm and she brought her hand up to look at it as if she had never seen it before.

"Hermione…" Blue eyes narrowed slightly as stared at the cuff as it got hotter until her skin began to turn red.

x-x

It had been almost a month since Harry and his friends had found Mrs. Norris petrified in the corridors by a puddle of water from the flooded bathrooms and Hermione's mind was reeling with what could be causing these attacks. She'd spent many nights in the library doing research to little or no progress. It seemed like every time she found something, no other book or essay would continue on about it. She was also worried about this voice Harry had been hearing and tried to keep calm about it, but even in the wizarding world, hearing a voice no one else can hear is a bad omen. For the time though, Hermione and Ron were sitting out in the courtyard that led out to the quidditch pitch studying for DADA until they saw Harry and the Gryffindor quidditch team walk out of the school as the Slytherin team came from the other end.

"I smell trouble." Ron muttered as he watched the two teams face off with one another. The two younger Gryffindors made their way over just as Oliver Wood addressed the Slytherin Captain.

"Flint!" Wood called as they neared and glared at one another. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Quidditch practice!" Flint answered nonchalantly with a smug smile on his face.

"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood." The dark haired Slytherin said as he dug in his robe and pulled out a scroll. "I've got a note."

"I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today for the need to train their new seeker." Wood rolled his eyes before handing the paper back to the Slytherin captain. "You've got a new seeker? Who?" The team of emerald parted until Hermione saw a boy with blonde hair.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, a little surprised and a bit appalled.

"That's right," Draco's smug tone made Hermione want to curse his bollocks off and into next month. "And that's now all that's new this year." The boy rested his shiny broomstick against his shoulder and all the eyes of the Gryffindor team looked down to see new brooms.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s," Ron exclaimed, his mouth falling open a bit and eyes growing wide as Hermione looked at the brooms. She never understood quidditch or enjoyed flying, but she had to admit, the brooms did look sharp. "How did you get those?"

"A gift," Flint smirked as she cradled his broom carefully. "From Draco's father."

"You see Weasley," The blonde Slytherin sneered as he turned towards the red head. "Unlike some, my father can afford _the best._" Hermione narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," Hermione spat as she narrowed her dark brown orbs at the blonde boy. "They got in on pure talent." Draco narrowed his grey eyes before taking a step towards the bushy haired girl while Hermione straightened her shoulders and stood her ground.

"No one asked your opinion," Malfoy spat as he leaned forward towards her. "You filthy little mudblood." Hermione ground her teeth slightly, but other than that, she didn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her feelings as they stared off with one another.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy." Ron growled as he pulled out his wand that had been broken by the Whomping Willow. "Eat slugs!" He waved his wand and a blast of green shot out and then rounded back on him as he flew through the air, landing on his back a ways away. Hermione gasped as she, Harry, and the Gryffindor team ran towards the red head.

"You ok, Ron?" The brunette asked as she knelt down by him. The boy literally looked green as a frightened look crossed his face. Ron groaned as he managed to sit up and then moved so he was on his hands and knees. "Say something!" Instead of speaking, Ron opened his mouth and slug slid out, eliciting disgusted gasps and murmurs as a camera bulb flashed.

"Wow!" Colin Creevey, a first year who had made it his mission to meet Harry and get his autograph smiled brightly as he looked at Harry. "Can you turn him around Harry?"

"No, Colin, get out of the way!" Another slug flew from Ron's mouth as Hermione watched on in disgust, but apathy for her friend for trying to stick up for her. They stood up slowly, supporting the red head as he groaned. "Let's take him to Hagrid's," Ron groaned as he spit out another slug and Harry stepped back to avoid it. "He'll know what to do." Hermione nodded as they turned Ron around and made their way towards the Ground Keeper's hut. The Slytherin team was laughing as they walked past, Harry making sure to slam his shoulder into Malfoy who didn't seem fazed as he continued to laugh hysterically as Ron left a trail of slugs in their wake.

It had been a few hours now after they had left Hagrid's hut as Ron waited for the curse to wear off and she was sitting on her bed twirling the opal around her neck in her fingers. Her friend's kind words had made her feel better, but only for that moment. Now she was just feeling down as she pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. She missed Jade, as much as she hated to admit it, she was almost dependent on the lycan's presence as a form of comfort and she wasn't used to Jade being gone so long. Every now and then Hermione would take the charm in her hand and whisper Jade's name and hoped that the girl would show up, but so far it seemed hopeless. Jade had never left Hermione alone for this long, in all the years they'd known one another, she had always been there when the younger girl needed her.

"She better be all right." Hermione huffed as she furrowed her brow and frowned, suddenly filled with contempt at Jade's lack of company. The girl sighed and squeezed her eyes shut as her hand tightened around the opal charm. "Jade." She whispered as she let herself fall back against her bed. "Where are you?" Hermione shook her head slightly, she shouldn't be worrying about Jade or what Malfoy had called her, she needed to figure out what was petrifying people or who. Finally, she fell asleep clutching the charm as it glowed dimly in the dark.

x-x

The next day, the first years were all amped up for the first session of the Dueling Club and Harry and Ron were standing by the long platform while Professor Lockhart was speaking to them proudly dressed in a very fancy looking dueling uniform.

"Can everybody see me?" He asked loudly as many of the girls were watching his every move closely. "Can everybody hear me?" No response, he was a very arrogant man indeed, but this didn't stop Hermione from thinking he was handsome. "Welcome to the Dueling Club! Here you will be putting what you've learned in Defense Against the Dark Arts to practice." He unclasped his cloak and threw it into the crowd where a couple girls caught it and began to squeal. "Let's start with a demonstration shall we? Today, Professor Snape has sportingly agreed to be my partner." Everyone watched as Snape stepped up from the crowd and drew his wand. "And don't worry, you'll still have your Potion's Master in one piece when I'm through with him."

"Arrogant prat, isn't he?" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione shot him a glare as he shrugged his shoulders. "What?!

"First! We bow!" Both professors brought their wands up in front of their faces before extending them back down to their side and bowing at the waist. "Now turn and walk to your places. On the count of three, we will start." The crowd was watching with anticipation, half watching Lockhart and the other half watching Snape. "One…Two…Three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape shouted with a large flourish of his wand as a glow flew from his wand and hit Gilderoy right in the chest, sending the professor flying, landing hard on his back. There were a few sneers from the Slytherins as a small smile spread on Snape's lips. Lockhart jumped up, trying hard to keep his composure about him.

"Very well done, Professor Snape," He said loudly as he strutted, yes, strutted, over to Snape. "But it was _pretty _obvious what you were going to do and if I had wanted to, I could've easily countered."

"Perhaps it would be prudent teach the students to block unfriendly spells." The dark haired man drawled as he stared at Lockhart. "Just a suggestion."

"Excellent idea, Professor." Lockhart exclaimed with a smile as he turned his eyes to the crowd. "Now we need a pair to demonstrate," His eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned the crowd. "Hmm…Potter, Weasley, jump up here."

"Mr. Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells." The Slytherin Head said calmly as she shook his head. "If we let come up here, we'll be sending Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing in a match box. How about someone from my own house," The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Malfoy? Perhaps?" Snape didn't wait for an answer as he turned and motioned for the blonde boy to get up on the platform.

"Gods," Hermione groaned as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "This isn't going to end well." It didn't take long once the two boys had bowed to each other that Malfoy had shot a curse at Harry that wasn't the Disarming Spell and Harry had retaliated with a push-back curse, sending the blonde flying.

"Disarm, only!" Lockhart yelled and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Like anyone is going to listen to him." The two did completely ignore the man as they continued to send curses at one another until Malfoy flicked his wand and sent a cobra flying from his wand. Harry froze as he lowered his wand and began to back up as Snape walked forward, saying something about getting rid of it, but of course, being the attention whore that he was, Professor Lockhart stepped forward and sent the snake swirling into the air. The cobra, now very agitated, landed and turned towards the crowd who scattered, except for a lone Hufflepuff boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley. What surprised Hermione next, wasn't the fact that Harry was stepping forward to try and fend off the snake, but that the boy was speaking in a different language that was heavy with hissing. She stared at the boy as he walked towards the snake and it turned towards Harry before whipping back around towards Justin. This wasn't good, it looked like Harry was urging the snake to attack the Hufflepuff, but that couldn't be true, could it? Finally, Professor Snape dispatched of the snake and Harry seemed to snap out of his daze as Justin snapped at the boy before running out of the hall. Everyone was staring as Harry made his way down and Hermione didn't hesitate to pull him out and head back up the tower.

"You're a Parselmouth!" Ron shouted suddenly as they reached the common room, grabbing Harry by the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?"

"You can talk to snakes!" Hermione added as her friend looked at her with an incredulous look.

"I know, I mean," Harry shook his head slightly as a smirk crossed his face. "I accidently set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, but so what? I bet loads of people can do it here."

"No, they can't." The brunette sighed as she ran a hand through her chestnut curls. "It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad."

"But if I hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin-"

"Oh that's what you said to it!" Ron exclaimed, almost in relief and Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"You were there!" The bespectacled boy cried. "You heard me!"

"I _heard _you speaking Parseltongue," The red head said gently as he shrugged and held his hands up. "Snake language." This wasn't good, Hermione began to massage her head as a headache began to form in her forehead. Harry was completely oblivious to his speaking snake language as Ron explained that the reason Slytherin's insignia was a snake since Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. This seemed to shake her friend as his eyes widened and he averted his gaze to the ground. She already knew what was running through his mind as he turned to her.

"When will the Polyjuice be done?"

"Soon, Harry." She sighed as she put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Just a couple more weeks." Another look of despair crossed her face as she thought of Jade for no reason, it had been happening like that lately. With no reason or coaxing, Jade would pop into her head and it was almost crippling. Ron flopped down on the couch as Harry looked at his friend.

"Are you worried about Jade?" He whispered as he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"She left without a word." Hermione whispered as she shook her head. "But I can't focus on that, we need to focus on finding the Heir of Slytherin."

x-x

Snow was falling in the Rocky Mountains as Jade sat by the river, meditating again. She made a habit of doing so every morning and evening to try and calm her mind, to keep the thoughts of Hermione at bay as she gained control of her thoughts. Her hair was a bit longer now, her bangs falling languidly in her eyes as she opened them and saw a large black wolf drinking from the bank across from her, his yellow eyes staring as he drank. Jade let out a cloud of mist as she sighed and her eyes flashed blue momentarily, causing the wolf to lift his head and pin his ears back. A growl echoed in its throat as he lowered himself to the ground and bared his teeth. The lycan, while still in her calm state, glared back with glowing eyes before baring her teeth and releasing a deep, bone rattling roar. The wolf whimpered immediately and lowered his head, tucking its tail between his legs as he made his way over to her. Jade kept her gaze strong as he drew closer and as he reached the girl, he rolled onto his back. The raven haired girl smirked as she rubbed his belly while the wolf whimpered softly.

"I'm alpha around here, brother." She muttered as she removed her hand and the wolf sat up before leaning forward and lightly licking her chin, asking for more praise. Jade sighed and patted the wolf on the head before it laid back down at her side. Jade had sort of lost track of time, but from the weather, she assumed it was at least February, since the nearby city lit up bright than normal a month ago with Christmas lights. She glanced down at her wrist, a band or raw skin from where the cuff was burning her and she sighed. Hermione had been trying adamantly to try and get her to come to her and around Christmas she had almost gave in, knowing the brunette would be home from school, but decided against it since she still would feel a pang of longing when she thought about the girl. Suddenly, there was a soft crack and the wolf next to her jumped up and began to growl at someone behind her.

"You look shaggy, if a human can look that." Athena's voice was almost harsh in Jade's ears since she hadn't heard much of a human voice in many months. Her green eyes then glanced down at the wolf whose fur was bristled on the back of its neck. Jade put a hand on the animal and it looked at her, as if searching for an answer to who the intruder was. Blue eyes flashed and the wolf calmed before sitting down. "A new friend?"

"I take what I can get out here." Jade answered calmly before she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. "So why are you here? It must be important for you to come find me when I told you specifically to stay away." Athena sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked down at the ground. Jade had never seen her cousin look nervous and it was off putting when you're used to seeing someone so confident and composed.

"It's…well, it's about Hermione." The elder lycan said finally locking her gaze with Jade's. Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the hairs on the back of Jade's neck stood on end at the mention of _her _name. "Jade, there's been a lot going on at Hogwarts this year…and well, Hermione has been petrified." Jade's whole body tensed and you could almost see her hair bristle as her clenched her jaw.

**_Look what you've done. _**Her mind chastised as her eyes widened and everything around her began to tune out as her blood rushed to her ears. **_You left her and look what's happened. This is your fault. _**Jade shook her head and growled before she stalked over to the tent and began tearing it down.

"This is my fault." Jade hissed as she began throwing her things carelessly into her pack and un-staked her tent. "If I wouldn't have left…If I wouldn't have ignored her calls for so long…" Athena put a hand on Jade's shoulder as the lycan whipped around and growled at her cousin.

"You need to calm down." Green eyes were stern as she looked into raging blue that were frantic, frightened even, before looking away. "Rushing isn't going to un-petrify the girl and it won't make the situation any better. Take a breath, calm yourself before you go raging through that school. Ok?" Jade's eyes narrowed as she felt, rather than heard herself huffing in anger. Her body was on edge once again, after all those months of getting herself calm and collected, it all came crashing down by the witch's name. Jade shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. This was what she had been trying to avoid. She was being rash, not thinking clearly knowing Hermione was in danger and here she was, reacting like a child. A deep breath in through her nose and then releasing a cloud of fog from her mouth before her eyes opened again. She looked back at Athena and nodded before the woman tore her hand away from the younger lycan.

"I'm sorry." She said finally. "I…don't know what came over me."

"You care about her." The woman's voice was calming as she spoke and Jade let herself relax finally before continuing to take down her tent. "I know you do, Jade. You just have to admit just how much you care about her to yourself." Jade just nodded numbly as she detached rods and packed them away, then began rolling up the canvas tent. "I will meet you at Hogwarts, ok?" Another nod as Athena disapparated as Jade sighed heavily and looked back at the black wolf who was sitting patiently.

"Do you want to come with me?" Jade asked quietly as she knelt down to pat the wolf on its head. The beast just closed its eyes and lowered its head to her before licking her hand. "Maybe a reminder of these mountains will keep me calm. Do you have a name?" The wolf just lowered its ears with a low groan. "We can deal with that later. You must be an omega too? We're a fit pair then I think." She slung her bag on her back before gently putting her hand on the wolf. "This might be a tad uncomfortable for you." Then she disapparated.

x-x

When Jade opened her eyes, she was in Hogsmeade, outside of Honeydukes before she got her wits about her and began sprinting towards the dim lights of the castle windows that shone in the cold darkness. Her wolf friend, surprisingly, was on her heels within moments of regaining his senses and they both moved swiftly through the frigid air. She saw Athena in front of the entry way to the castle, waiting patiently with a woman Jade had never met.

"Jade," Athena muttered as the girl skidded to a stop in the snow and panted lightly to catch her breath. "This is Minerva McGonagall. The head of Gryffindor House and one of Hermione's professors."

"Good evening," The woman greeted as she extended a hand towards the raven haired lycan who took it and shook it firmly. "Dumbledore tells me you've been watching over Miss Grander for some time now, tell me, where have you been? She's been rather distraught lately with her work, I assume you're to blame for that?"

"Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Because she had mentioned to Mr. Potter that you left without a word." McGongall continued with an indignant tone. "She's been rather distraught before she got petrified." Jade lost her temper for a moment as she growled and her eyes glowed bright before taking a step towards the elder woman who stood her ground. Athena put a hand on Jade's shoulder to push her away as the lycan growled one last time before taking a step back and shaking the light out of her eyes.

"Come Minerva," The auburn haired woman said as she motioned towards the doors. "Let's go see how Mandrakes are faring." McGongall nodded, still glaring at lycan before she turned and pushed the heavy wooden doors open.

"I'm going to see, Hermione." Jade uttered as she walked through the doors, splitting off from the other women. Athena just nodded as the wolf trotted along next to Jade who was jogging towards the stair case that would lead her to the Hospital Wing, that was, until she saw Harry and Ron walking down the hall, their wands pointed at a blonde man dressed in golden robes.

"Harry?" Jade's eyes narrowed as she went to turn and then heard the wolf's claws tapping on the stone ground. She looked down at the wolf who looked back up with yellow eyes. She crouched down slightly and laid her hand on the wolf's head and closed her eyes. "You go stay with Hermione, make sure she's safe." The image of Hermione flashed in her mind and the wolf whimpered as it shook its body. "Don't hurt this woman or this man." Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore flashed behind her eyes and when she opened them again they were glowing softly. "No one else is to come near her, understand?" The wolf barked before turning tail and sprinting up the stairs. Jade sighed before turning on her heel and following quietly behind Harry and Ron. They were walking down the corridor that looked abandoned, and then, surprisingly, they turned into the girl's bathroom. "Where are you going, Harry Potter?"

Jade waited for a moment before trailing the boys and when she opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw the wink in the bathroom opening to reveal a passage down. The blonde man was stuttering nervously about Ron going down the hole first and the blue eyed lycan rolled her eyes. Harry pushed the man forward and he fell down with a yell, before the boys followed. Jade sighed, she really didn't want to jump down a drain, but what choice did she have? She walked over and looked down, faintly hearing the boys talking. With a groan, she finally jumped down the tunnel, sliding down a stone cylinder until she landed, rather gracefully on her feet in a crouched position in a large cavern, just in time to see the man holding a mangled wand.

"Obliviate!" He shouted and the wand glowed before the light rebounded back onto him, slamming him into the rock wall. The cave they were in began to rumble as Jade saw rocks falling from the ceiling.

"Harry!" She shouted as she loped forward on her hands and feet before tackling the boy out of the way, just as a rock slide cascaded over his previous location.

"Jade?!" Harry cried as he searched for his glasses that had gotten knocked off when she tackled him. "What are you doing here? And where have you been?! Hermione's been worried about you!"

"I'm aware." She growled as she sat up and shook the dust from her black hair and rubbed the back of her neck. "Are you all right?" Harry finally found his glasses, a little cracked, but still usable as he nodded and stood up.

"Ron!" He called as Jade stood and shook head, watching as Harry ran over to wall of rubble that now separated them from the red head and blonde man. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok!" Ron's muffled voice sounded back as Jade looked around the cavern and saw the large shed skin of a snake. "But this git's not, he got blasted by my wand!"

"Wait here," Harry yelled as he looked around and sighed. "Jade is with me!"

"Jade?" The red head questioned as Harry nodded as if Ron could see him. "Hermione's friend?"

"Yeah," Harry looked back and Jade shrugged before running a hand through her hair. "We'll go on, we'll go on and find Ginny and if one of us isn't back within an hour…"

"I'll try and shift some of this rock!" The Weasley yelled back and then paused. "So you guys can get through when you come back." Harry nodded as Jade looked behind her and saw a large, circular door with snakes around it.

"We'll see you in a bit." Harry turned towards Jade who was already at the door, touching the intricately detailed snakes that seemed to be sealing it.

"How do we open it?" Jade asked quietly as she turned towards Harry, blue eyes glowing dimly in the dark of the cavern. Harry looked at it closely and then sighed, realizing what he needed to do.

"_Hesha-hassah._" Jade's ears rang as Harry spoke and she groaned before her hands flew over her ears. He looked over at Jade whose eyes were glowing brighter and then to the door as a snake slithered from hinge and the snake heads that held the door shut moved as it make its way around. "Are you all right?"

"You're a Parseltongue?" She asked with a grunt as she removed her hands from her ears. "Since when?"

"Since always." Harry shrugged as the door slowly creaked open and they both gazed into the room in front of them. There was a long, stone platform lined with statues of snake heads, ending with a large carving of Salazar Slytherin's face. "Come on, Jade. And if you see any movement, close your eyes straight away, we're up against a basilisk."

"You're sure?" The lycan hissed as she looked over at the boy and narrowed her eyes. "A basilisk?" Harry nodded as they made their way through the door and started walking down the stone walk-way. There was a body lying on the ground in front of Slytherin's portrait and Harry began to run towards it. "Harry!" Jade whispered as she kept looking around in case something popped up out of nowhere. As a last minute decision, she decided to hold back a bit, remembering that she couldn't dabble in this situation too much. When Harry reached the body, he knelt down and felt the face.

"Ginny!" He whispered as she grabbed her hand. "Ginny, wake up!"

"She can't hear you, Harry." Jade tensed as a teenage boy entered from the left and she crouched slightly to stay in the shadows.

"Tom?" The boy's green eyes widened slightly as he looked up at the boy. "Tom Riddle? What do you mean she can't hear me?" The taller boy rounded on Harry, peering over at the girl, almost curiously. "She's…she's not…"

"She's alive," Tom said gently. "But only just." Jade watched closely as Tom bent down and picked up Harry's wand, which he had dropped when he knelt down by the girl named Ginny.

"Don't be stupid, Harry." She whispered as she crouched down a snuck a little closer. "He's got your wand." As if the boy heard her, he looked up and then stood, holding out his hand.

"Give me my wand, Tom." Harry's voice was firm, but Tom Riddle, as the boy called him, was smug and it made Jade growl softly. They talked for a bit before the tall boy began swishing the wand in the air, leaving scorching trails of fire that spelled out a name Jade knew very well.

"Voldemort." Her voice was barely a whisper as her blue eyes widened and her body tensed significantly as Harry began shouting words Jade couldn't focus on. Her mind was racing, what was she supposed to do? Surely Harry couldn't go up against this young version of the Dark Lord by himself. And where was the basilisk? Suddenly, a musical bird call echoed in the chamber as a red phoenix flew in carrying something in its feet. Jade watched on curiously as Tom turned towards the statue of Slytherin's face and spoke. The lycan's ears began to ring as she bit back a snarl and clasped her hands over her ears. When her eyes opened, she saw the mouth of the statue opening and she gasped as a large snake slithered out and into the water. The basilisk erupted from the pool and Harry began to run to the right.

"Parseltongue won't save you this time, Potter!" Tom yelled triumphantly as the snake looked towards its master. "The basilisk only obeys me!" As Harry ran, Jade heard the phoenix caw again as it flew towards the snake, assaulting its eyes until blood ran freely and the eyes were forced shut. "No! Your bird might've blinded the basilsk, but it can still hear you!" As the large snake slid off into the piping to find Harry, Jade cursed before stepping out into the walkway and growling at the boy who turned swiftly to look at her. "What's this? Another champion of Dumbledore?"

"A champion of Lycaon." Jade spat as she extended her claws and stalked towards the boy. "Tom Riddle, to think I could end things by just killing you now." A deep growl vibrated in Jade's throat as Riddle faltered and took a step back, raising Harry's wand at her.

"A lycan." He whispered as his eyes got wider and a bead a sweat dripped down his face. "Surely, you're not a servant of that old fool."

"I serve no one." The blue eyed girl spat as she circled the boy like prey. "But I will admit, I might find some pleasure in ripping you apart on my own accord." She roared as Tom shot a curse at her that deflected easily as her teeth grew sharper and her muscles twitched with anticipation. "It was you who sent that snake after Hermione!" Jade lunged forward, swiping furiously at the memory of Voldemort's sixteen year old self. Her claws found flesh as Tom gasped and looked the four red claw marks on his side.

"That mudblood," Voldemort hissed as he raised the wand and it began to glow red. "A waste of talent if you ask me. She's good for nothing, not even fertilizer." Jade's eyes began to glow brighter as she lost control, her wolf raging inside at the insult this boy had thrown and she wasn't one to tolerate prejudice. In the reflection of Tom's eyes, she saw herself change, white fur grew and muscles toned before she fell on all fours and growled. A white light flew by her head as she jumped to a side and ran at Riddle. A blue light came at her and she barely got out of the way as it blew one of the snake heads apart.

"I smell your fear." Jade mocked as she got close enough to wrap a clawed hand around the boy's neck and hoist him high into the air. At that moment, Harry appeared in the chamber again and looked down at Ginny. His mouth fell open when he saw a very tall, white lycan holding Tom Riddle up by his neck and then panicked when he looked down at Ginny and saw bruising forming around her pale skin.

"Jade, stop!" The lycan glanced over her shoulder to look at the boy. "You're hurting Ginny!" Jade snarled, they were connected, she should've paid attention more to what Harry and Tom were talking about earlier, maybe then she would've known. In frustration she threw the boy into the pool of water with a splash, just as the great snake exploded from said pool and its tail caught Jade in the face, slamming her hard into the brick wall. The last think she saw before she passed out was Harry, standing on top of Slytherin's head with a sword in his hand.

x-x

When Jade's eyes opened again, she was in the hospital wing, the light from the morning sun assaulting her sensitive eyes. She felt a wet something lapping at her hand and she looked down to see the black wolf at her bedside. It barked lightly when her eyes opened and she groaned before sitting up in her bed.

"What the hell…"

"Watch you language!" The medi-witch chastised as Jade looked to her left and saw the same woman…Pomfrey? Tending to a very frozen Hermione. The memories flooded back, the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle, the basilisk, and Hermione. She shook her head before trying to run a hand through her hair, but stopped when she felt a soft gauze bandage wrapped around it. "You hit your head pretty hard, you're lucky phoenix's can carry so much weight." Phoenix? That's right…the red bird. It must've come back to help Harry.

"The solution is ready!" A woman entered and exclaimed cheerily, too cheerily for Jade's still sensitive head. "Come, let's un-petrify the children, yes?"

"Oh, Pomona, keep your voice down." Pomfrey said as Dumbledore entered the room after her. "This one here, no matter how rude, still needs some peace and quiet." Jade shot the nurse a glare before rolling her eyes and swinging her legs over the bed. "And I'd appreciate it if your…pet…would leave the hospital. It has been by Miss Granger's bed and no one can visit her."

"That's because I told him to watch her." She absentmindedly patted the wolf's head and he whimpered his approval before Jade stood on shaky legs, moving to sit in a chair next to Hermione's bedside. "Just…just fix her already, yeah?" The woman named Pomona nodded with a small smile as she dripped some of the draught she had into Hermione's agape mouth and soon, the color began to return in the brunette's face as she inhaled sharply. "Hermione." Jade breathed as she grabbed the girl's hand as the brunette coughed and blinked her eyes furiously.

"Jade?" Her voice was raspy from being petrified and her eyes were unfocused as she narrowed them, trying to see the lycan. The lycan's breath caught in her lungs, a deja-vu moment of when she had visited Rayna. The same fogginess was in Hermione's eyes and it scared her. "Is that you?" Jade looked over at Pomfrey with a worried look on her face as the medi-witch sighed with relief.

"It is temporary blindness," She said gently as she placed a vial of blue potion on Hermione's bedside table. "Have her drink this and it should help her regain her senses." Jade nodded as she gently placed the vial in Hermione's hand.

"Drink, Hermione." The brunette didn't second guess as she brought the glass to her lips and drank the concoction. A few moments later, Jade was relieved to see brown eyes clear up and focus on her. "Hey."

"I see you." The girl whispered as she brought a hand up to gently brush the lycan's cheek. "Where have you been? I…I tried calling you." Instinctively Hermione's hand flew to the pendant around her neck.

"I know…I'm sorry…I…" Jade just hung her head and sighed, she had to tell her the truth…or at least part of it. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I was afraid…I thought, I thought time away would be good for you…good for me. I didn't want you to get too dependent on me and, well…I'm sorry. It was a bad idea and I regret every month I spent away from you. I swear, I'll never leave for that long, or without letting you know ever again." Jade's eyes swam in despair as she shook her head and squeezed the witch's hand. "Forgive me…I wasn't myself."

"You were lost," Hermione breathed as she squeezed back and Jade looked up into soft brown orbs. "Athena told me…that you were lost and I knew, I knew it was serious because you told me you never get lost, except mentally. So I'm sorry for whatever happened, and you don't have to tell me, but I hope you know you could if you wanted." Jade chuckled before reaching forward with her free hand and brushing a surprisingly tame curl from Hermione's forehead.

"When did you become so mature?" She muttered playfully as Hermione smiled and shrugged lazily. Madame Pomfrey insisted that Hermione get rest and pushed Jade out, literally, she had to push the lycan out so Hermione could use the facilities. Being petrified she had some things to take care of in the form of bodily functions and so Jade sat outside the doors with her wolf, too worried to leave Hermione for too long.

"So she's ok," Jade looked up to see Dumbledore standing in front of her as he smiled and patted the black wolf on the head kindly. "I bet that makes you feel much better."

"Hardly." The lycan hissed under her breath as she shook her head. "It's my fault she ended up like this. If I wouldn't have been gone for so long, I could've…"

"You could've what?" The Headmaster asked as he sat down next to her. "You could've been petrified in her place and then she'd have been a royal mess worrying about you? I doubt that would've helped anyone."

"At least she would've been safer." Jade hung her head and let out a shaky breath, that's when she noticed how deprived of sleep she was for being unconscious for gods know how long. "I'm supposed to be protecting her…and look what I've done. She could've died."

"But she didn't." A small smile formed on Dumbledore's lips as he put a hand on Jade's head in a comforting manner. "Hermione is a very bright witch and I doubt a basilisk could get the best of her. To be honest, I'm not even sure Voldemort will best her, she's quite fiery." Jade chuckled before running her hands through her grimy hair and grimacing. She needed a shower. Suddenly, behind them the doors creaked open and very exasperated Madame Pomfrey came out with Hermione who looked a little nervous.

"She _insists _on going with that one." She pointed at Jade who stood and turned to face the brunette. "Claims that she can't sleep now without her presence." Jade felt heat rise in her cheeks and hoped to the gods that Hermione couldn't see, but she then noticed that the brunette was looking down at the ground instead of at her.

"Well, the Head Girl's room is still unoccupied." Blue eyes twinkled as he looked down at Jade how nodded before stepping forward and scooping Hermione up in her arms. The brunette squeaked quietly as she was lifted and held tight against Jade's chest. "I had your bag sent there already."

"Were you expecting me?" Jade asked as she paused next to the Headmaster, who merely shrugged and gave her a smile.

"I knew you'd be around at some point." And with that the Headmaster followed the nurse back into the infirmary to assist in un-petrifying the other students. Jade sighed as she turned and began descending the stair case, not sure what to say to the brunette in her arms. Hermione must've been befuddled too as she kept fidgeting with her hands and looking up at Jade with shy eyes before averting them to random things in the corridors. The walk up seven flights of stairs and into the Gryffindor common room was silent until they reached the portrait door to Jade's temporary room. As soon as they entered, Jade set Hermione down gently on the bed, a strange feeling of familiarity from the previous school year.

"This is exactly how we entered last year." Jade whispered as she stood up and looked down at the girl on the bed. "Hermione…you promised to be more careful."

"I'd say me not dying was being more careful." The girl, though recently cured, was still her snarky self as the lycan sighed and sat on the bed. "You promised to come when I called." Hermione held up the opal and frowned. "Why didn't you come? I needed you so many times and not because I was in danger, but because I needed your support. Where were you?"

"In the mountains in Colorado." Jade answered softly as she tucked a few hairs behind her ear. "I…I had a lot to contemplate Hermione and to protect you like I thought I should…I needed to be away from you."

"And look what good that did." Hermione snorted. Jade glanced at the brunette and the first thing she noticed was that her face was thinner and her hair wasn't as bushy as the last time they'd seen one another. The baby fat around Hermione's neck and cheeks had melted away and she looked a bit older for a thirteen year old. "If you want to protect me, maybe you shouldn't be a few continents away."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Blue eyes narrowed as she stood up and shed her jacket. "But at the time, I thought it was for the best." A few moments of silence as angry brown eyes stared daggers into the bed spread. "I'm going to go shower." Jade said finally as she walked towards the bathroom, her bag in hand. "You should get some sleep." Hermione just nodded as she stripped off her grey jumper and threw it on the ground after kicking off her shoes. The water from the shower was scorching, such a harsh contrast to the brisk mountain river she had grown accustomed to bathing in, but at the same time it was refreshing. She stood there for a few moments, just letting the steaming water run over her ragged body and hair as she tore the bandages form her head, forgetting they were there for a moment. Her wounds were already healed, she knew they would've been, but that medi-witch wouldn't know, would she? After stepping out and squeezing the excess water from her black locks, she heard Hermione scream and wrapped a towel hastily around her body. "What?!"

"There's a wolf!" Hermione cried as she backed onto the bed and stared at the black wolf sitting in the middle of the room in a very unthreatening manner. Jade sighed and rolled her eyes, flipping her wet hair over one shoulder. "Something was scratching at the door so I opened it and it…it just trotted in here!"

"It's all right," The lycan said gently as she walked over and patted the wolf on the head. "He's a friend of mine. He won't hurt you."

"But Jade, it's a wolf!"

"So am I." Jade challenged as she narrowed her blue eyes at the young witch. "Do you think I'm going to attack you for no reason too?" Hermione's eyes got wide for a moment before she blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Of course not," She murmured before pulling her knees to her chest. "That's not…I didn't mean…"

"I know,lion." Jade sighed heavily before shaking her head and glancing over that brunette. "Just…don't make assumptions like that. He clearly didn't mean you any harm." Hermione nodded, glancing her eyes up at Jade. That's when she noticed how little the towel covered on the lycan's body. Her long legs were still damp from her shower and her hair pulled all over her right shoulder. Her neck seemed longer than before with all her hair out of the way and her collarbone was protruding slightly as she flipped her hair back over. You could barely see the swell of breasts as the towel was wrapped around Jade's front and held tight with one hand. A heat began to build in the younger girl's cheeks as she let her eyes roam over Jade's body. "What?" The blue eyed girl asked when she noticed Hermione staring.

"N-nothing!" Hermione exclaimed as she shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. "You're just…you're wet."

"Well, someone was screaming bloody murder when I stepped out of the shower." The lycan retorted as she pulled the towel tighter around her body. "Didn't really give me a lot of time to dry off." Hermione just muttered an apology as Jade turned and headed back into the bathroom, failing to shut the door all the way as Hermione sighed. A moment later, Jade returned in a white t-shirt and black shorts that barely made it to the middle of her thighs. The brunette swallowed hard as the older girl made her way over to the bed idly towel drying her hair.

**_Stop staring, creeper! _**The witch chided to herself as she averted her gaze and cleared her throat before slipping under the covers, wiggling about to slip her skirt off. Jade raised an eyebrow at her as she sat with just a white tank top on and the blankets cocooned around her legs. She didn't say anything though as she snapped her fingers and the lights went out before the curtains closed out the sunlight of mid-morning. The mattress groaned as Jade got into bed, the side closest to the door, and turned on her side to face Hermione. Her arm lifted silently, offering Hermione her comfort she had been denied for so long and the girl had to stop herself from lunging forward so she wouldn't seem so eager. But she was, gods was she eager to be in the protective hold of her lycan. She'd gone too long without her embrace, her presence, and now it was almost overwhelming to be around her. Crystalline blue eyes seemed to glow brighter as she looked into them and the draw to be near jade was almost impossible to ignore. So, as controlled as she could, Hermione scooted forward and pressed herself against Jade's chest, legs naturally tangling with the older girl's for warmth, face burying gently into her warm neck. Jade tensed slightly, feeling Hermione's cool skin against her heated flesh and it took all she had not to crush the girl in a hug.

"I missed you," The brunette whispered softly as she gave in and nuzzled her face into Jade's neck that smelled of flowers and mint. "You arse." Jade chuckled as she drew the girl closer, one arm wrapping securely around her waist and the other around her shoulders. She pressed her lips softly against Hermione's forehead and sighed contentedly at the girl's scent which radiated parchment and fresh linens. Muscles began to relax as Jade closed her eyes and took in Hermione in every sense that she could. Her touch, her smell, the sight of the girl in her arms, the sounds of her soft breathing in her ears, and the slight salty taste that lingered on her lips from the comforting kiss. A soft, satisfied sigh escaped both of the girl's lips as they let gravity pull them together as they drifted off to sleep, both hoping that when they woke, the other would still be there.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Mad updates everyone, I'm just on a roll with this and can't seem to focus long enough on my other stories to get a good chapter in, so just bear with me as I get this plot out of my system. I hope you're all enjoying it and love all the reviews/faves/follows/and views :) Don't lose faith though, I PROMISE I will get back to the other stories soon.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Heavy Heart to Carry

Summer…it was always somewhat bittersweet for Jade. She was at the beach, in Brighton with Hermione's family. They had invited her along because they had a convention to go to that weekend and Hermione couldn't go along to their meetings. So like always, Jade was along to babysit more or less, but this summer was different. They hadn't told Mr. and Mrs. Granger about what had happened at Hogwarts the last year, but they knew they'd find out eventually. Hermione just didn't want to be the one to tell them she'd been petrified for months and her friends had gone up against a basilisk and another vessel of the Dark Lord. Ever since the girls had left Hogwarts, Jade had been more attentive to Hermione in a more professional manner than usual and they had been a bit distant from one another since their return. Jade was sitting on the beach with a large blue parasol over her, eyes scanning the beach as Hermione sat next to her reading.

"Only you would read at the beach." Jade smirked as she glanced down at the brunette who was lying on a very large, red beach towel and brown eyes glanced sideways at the lycan before rolling sarcastically. "Why don't you go in the water or something?"

"Why don't you?" The brunette retorted as he glued her eyes back to the large book in front of her. Jade just shrugged and sighed. Hermione, while being at the beach on one of the warmest days since the lycan had lived there, was wearing a yellow sundress with a white shawl draped over her shoulders. Jade herself, was just a very large men's dress shirt that brushed her thighs to cover her bathing suit. "If you're so eager."

"Fine." Jade stood, flipping her long hair behind her shoulders and wrapping it in a low ponytail. Hermione watched inconspicuously as Jade undid the buttons to her shirt and threw it on the brunette. The girl huffed as she sat up, pulling the shirt from her head and her breath caught in her lungs as she saw Jade standing, stretching her arms over her head languidly. Brown eyes couldn't look away from the older girl as they started roaming at her feet and glided up slowly. There were random, light scars on Jade's lower back, sides, collarbone, and shoulders, but not overwhelming enough to take away from her beauty. Hermione paused as she noticed that her friend was wearing a royal blue bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination and the brunette felt her already warmed cheeks growing hotter. The lycan was fit, but not overly buff as her lithe arms and legs showed and Hermione felt her blush grow as she let her eyes slide over Jade's toned, flat stomach. Suddenly, blue eyes were looking down at her with a smug smile and one eyebrow raised. "Why don't you take a picture, Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her staring and cleared her throat.

"A picture of what?" She tried to be nonchalant, to ignore the draw of Jade's scantily clad body and the smug look on the blue eyed girl's face. Jade just chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm gonna go swim now." Hermione just nodded as she looked back down at her book until she was sure Jade had turned her back to her and then she watched the girl walk down to the water. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her calm curls. This feeling she was getting around Jade lately was slightly disturbing, mainly for the fact that she couldn't ignore it even when she was studying. She watched closely as Jade made her way to the water and several people around were staring, men and women alike. A man who was walking with his girlfriend (Hermione figured) slowed just enough as Jade walked past and the woman he was with hit him hard in the chest, he just shrugged before the woman stalked off. Hermione scoffed and lowered her gaze, jealousy rising from her stomach into her throat, but she couldn't look away for long as she watched a volley ball fly towards the lycan and right before it made contact with her face, Jade raised a hand and caught it without looking.

"Sorry!" The brunette saw a girl with platinum blonde hair jog over and put her hand up as she approached the girl. "That was a nice catch." Brown eyes watched as she caught bits of the conversation and scowled when Jade smiled charmingly at the girl before handing the ball back. The blonde smiled and shoved the ball under one of her arms as she continued to converse with the lycan who rubbed the back of her neck before laughing at something the other had said.

"Flirt." The witch hissed as she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, trying to bring her book up to block the view of the two girls. Slowly, after a few seconds, she lowered her book and looked over the top to see the blonde reach forward, giggle, and brush her hand down Jade's arm. Hermione flared before shutting her book and growling. The girl stood, dropped her shawl and shimmied her sundress down, revealing her white, halter top bikini and walking out into the sunlight. The blonde was still there as she drew closer to Jade and blue eyes glanced over when she noticed the brunette approaching.

"Hermione," Jade smiled as the girl reached her and the brunette stood a bit closer than necessary to the taller girl. "Here I thought you were allergic to the sun." Hermione huffed before looking at the blonde in front of her. "Oh, this is Cale. Cale, this is Hermione."

"Is she your little sister?" Hermione bristled slightly, but just closed her eyes and tried to give a polite grin.

"Hermione is…" The lycan paused for a moment before glancing down at the girl, her eyes not missing the amount of skin now showing. "Hermione is a very close friend." Cale nodded with a smirk before Jade put a hand on the brunette's bare shoulder and the skin under her hand ignited. "If you'll excuse us, I promised Hermione I'd teach her how to swim." The blonde's face fell slightly before she nodded and stuck her hand in her jean shorts pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper. She handed it to Jade who looked down at it in a confused manner and the blonde just smiled.

"Call me sometime." Jade's eyebrows raised as she looked at Cale and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You carry your phone number around with you?" She sneered sarcastically as she folded her arms over her chest. "Do you forget it often?" Cale gave her a pointed glare before it melted and a calm smile spread on her lips.

"You never know who you're going to run into." The blonde winked at Hermione and then shot Jade a very flirtatious smile. "See you around, I hope." Cale waved as she walked back to her friends by the volley ball net and the brunette rolled her eyes. Jade was still looking at the piece of paper with a bit of confusion before she tucked the paper into the left side of her bikini top.

"Please tell me you're not going to call her." Hermione spat as she walked past Jade and headed towards the water. Jade rolled her eyes, unnoticed by the brunette before she followed the girl to the ocean.

"I thought you didn't want to go swimming?" The blue eyed girl mused as she walked behind the teen and the witch just ignored her as the water lapped at her feet. "Hermione…" Hermione continued to ignore Jade as she willed her jealousy to sink back down. "Hermione!" Jade gently grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.

"What?" Brown eyes were blazing as she glared at Jade who was surprised by the hostile gaze. Instead of responding, Jade smirked and picked the young girl up before tossing her over her shoulders. Hermione squealed and began hitting the lycan on the back. "Jade!" The raven haired girl didn't respond as she held Hermione by the legs. "Jade McHale you put me down this instant!" Jade just chuckled as she walked further into the water and once she was waist deep, Hermione realized what was happening. "Jade, no! Jade!" Her cries fell on deaf ears as Jade let herself fall into the blue, warm water. Hermione held her breath at the last minute as she was submerged and then her feet found sand. She shot herself up, her head breaching the surface and she inhaled sharply before she found Jade in front of her with a playful smirk on her lips. "You're infuriating!" Hermione whipped her hand out and splashed Jade who just laughed and blocked her face.

"You're the one who barged in on my conversation with that girl!" Jade retorted teasingly and Hermione's face turned beat red. "Maybe she wanted to swim with me, and instead you stormed over because you got jealous."

"I didn't get jealous." The brunette huffed as she folded her arms over her chest and lifted her nose in the air. "I just…I changed my mind!"

"All right, Hermione." The lycan mocked sarcastically as she sank herself down until the water reached her shoulders. "And I'm two headed hippogriff." Hermione finally growled as she lunged toward the girl and dunked her underwater. Jade came back up sputtering as she glared at the brunette who was smiling smugly at the lycan before she saw the stern look in her eyes and her smile melted away as Jade stood. Before Hermione could move away, Jade wrapped her arms around the teen and the brunette screamed as Jade fell back once again, taking Hermione with her. The girls carried on like this for a few moments, trying to dominate the other with water before they noticed that the water had gotten deeper, to the point where Hermione could barely touch. Jade noticed the girl struggling and waded forward, being a whole head taller than the brunette, before wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her close, holding her up so her shoulders were out of the water. She shuddered when she felt Hermione's legs wrap around her waist to keep her steady and sighed as the brunette's arms wrapped around her neck.

"I…I can't swim very well." Hermione whispered as she blushed and averted her gaze from Jade's blue orbs. The older girl just sucked in a breath and nodded, holding the girl steady as she caught her breath. This was the first time they'd ever been close like this, with so little clothing, and Jade was trying very hard to fight the urge to pull the brunette closer. To run her hands over the slick skin of her back under the water and feel the curve of her hips. Despite her desires, the lycan had done a good job at ignoring them. That was, until Hermione wrapped her arms fully around her neck and leaned forward to rest her chin on Jade's shoulder. Blue eyes widened slightly as she felt Hermione's developing chest press against her neck and she felt her breasts smooth against her skin as the brunette inhaled deeply. Regardless of the control of her hands, Jade sighed softly as she held Hermione close and tried to ignore that fact that her young friend was indeed growing up. The most obvious ways being her body.

"Do you want to head back?" The lycan's voice was a husky whisper as Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I kind of…like it like this." The witch muttered as she sighed and enjoyed the heat Jade's body was emitting, even through the cool water. "Just a bit longer." Jade just nodded as she kept her arms wrapped around the girl's lower back. Suddenly, she felt Hermione's hand slide down her neck and collarbone, before barely brushing fingertips along the swell of her breasts. The lycan swallowed hard to try and control her breathing as the brunette dipped into her bikini top and pulled a soaked piece of paper out. "I don't think you need this, that girl was a bimbo." Hermione tossed the paper into the water and Jade smirked before letting out a shaky breath. Arms snaked back around Jade's neck and after a few silent moments, the older girl slowly began making their way back to the shore. The lycan noticed the goose bumps that erupted on Hermione's sun-kissed skin and smiled as she reached water Hermione could walk through.

"Let's get you warmed up." Jade whispered as Hermione unwrapped her legs and the lycan set her down. The brunette was quiet as they walked back through the warm sand to their spot and sat down on the beach towels. Jade laid back and sighed, folding her hands under her head before rummaging through her satchel to find her watch. "When will your parents be done with their conventions?"

"What time is it?" Hermione muttered as she laid on her stomach, arms folded under her chin.

"Four o'clock." The older girl answered as she set her watch back down and squeezed the excess water out of her hair.

"I think they'll be back around seven." The brunette yawned as she turned her head so she was looking at the blue eyed girl. "What did you want to do until then?" Jade shrugged, not really sure what to do. Hermione and Jade had never really had a day to themselves in a place they weren't familiar, so she looked around at the boardwalk behind them that led to a tall pier with a train on one side of it.

"Well, we should eat soon." Blue eyes glanced down and she swallowed hard seeing the soft curves of Hermione's back and hips. Even though the girl wasn't very athletic, Hermione had a very fit body, toned in all the right places and Jade shook her head slightly to get her eyes from the girl's body. "Uhm…we could…we could go for a walk on that pier." She pointed and Hermione turned her head to follow her gesture.

"Do you want to go eat now then?" The witch asked softly as she held herself up on her elbows and Jade's eyes dipped down at the small amount of cleavage that was showing before clearing her throat. "I'm rather hungry."

"Yeah…" Jade rubbed the back of her neck and blushed slightly. "Yeah…me too."

A couple hours later they found themselves walking side by side down the pier as the sun was beginning to set. It was very romantic, or at least it would've been if either girl hadn't been so nervous. Jade was trying to look anywhere but Hermione, who was back in her sun dress looking as beautiful as the lycan had ever seen. The brunette herself, was watching the planks of wood under her feet as they passed.

"Are you going to leave again?" Hermione asked finally as she glanced up at the lycan who had her hands clasped behind her head. Blue eyes glanced down with raised eyebrows and Jade sighed, shaking her head. "I just…I don't know what this next year will be like."

"I told you I wouldn't leave, Hermione." Jade muttered as they reached the end of the pier and Hermione rested her arms against the railing, watching the sun sink low. The sky was a wondrous mix of oranges and purples as Hermione sighed while Jade stood quietly next to her. Blue eyes looked like they were on fire as they reflected the orange sunlight and the brunette couldn't help herself getting captivated. "And I mean it, I won't make the same mistake again."

"Jade." The witch's voice was breathy as she turned her head and looked straight into expectant blue eyes. "I…well…" Hermione moved a bit closer to the girl and Jade inhaled sharply before looking down. "I don't know if I could handle you leaving like that again." Jade tensed at the emotion in Hermione's voice and a fresh wave of guilt flowed through her body. Without warning, Jade pulled the girl into a hug and rested her chin against the top of her head.

"I promise you," She whispered against soft brown curls as Hermione began to blush as her cheek was pressed into Jade's chest. "I'm not leaving again unless it's absolutely necessary, all right?" The witch nodded silently as she pulled away slightly and looked into stern blue orbs. She knew that Jade wouldn't leave her again, not after what happened with basilisk, but she couldn't quite convince her mind that it was true. Hermione shivered slightly as a cool ocean breeze blew and Jade finally released her and smiled. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel before you freeze."

x-x

Sirius Black, the crazed killer who massacred twelve muggles and betrayed Lily and James Potter as their Secret-Keeper. Hermione cringed as she read the Daily Prophet in The Leaky Cauldron as Jade sat next to her petting the ginger colored cat that was sitting on the table in front of her.

"I wonder if Harry knows about this." Hermione muttered as she looked at the deranged image of Sirius Black screaming at her. "He was one of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers."

"I'm sure Harry's safe." The lycan muttered as the wolf at her side whimpered, jealous that the cat was getting more attention than he was. Brown eyes looked down at the wolf and sighed.

"Have you named him yet?" Jade shrugged and looked down at the yellow eyes of the wolf before patting his head.

"I've just been calling him, brother." The brunette sighed as she shook her head and let the paper fall on the table. They had just finished shopping for her school books and had gotten her a cat that was part Kneazle that had, for some reason, taken a liking to the brunette. Jade looked sideways at Hermione and marveled at how much she had changed over the summer. It had happened subtly, but Jade still noticed. The brunette had cut her hair and now it brushed her shoulder blades and it was tamer, slightly blonde from their summer at the beach. She had even grown a bit taller to where the top of her head was lined up with the lycan's lips. "What do you think I should name him?"

"Hm…something that fits him." Brown eyes looked down at the dark wolf and it stared back intently with bright yellow eyes. "Something masculine, maybe?"

"How about…" The lycan tapped her chin in thought as she looked down at the animal. "Prizrak? It means ghost in Czech." Hermione looked down at the animal and shook her head.

"It seems a bit…much for him." The wolf yipped in agreement as it shoved its head under Jade's hand. Jade rubbed her chin and sighed.

"Valnad." Jade smiled as she ran her fingers through black fur. "It means phantom in Swedish, I think it's rather fitting for him."

"Well it's manlier that's for sure." Hermione smiled as she watched the wolf close his yellow eyes and rest his head on his master's lap. "He sure is attached to you, I guess it was a good thing you took him in."

"I didn't," The dark haired girl smirked and remembered her time in the mountains. "He just…sort of came with me. He sees me as his alpha, he was all by himself when I found him." She absentmindedly ran her hands through thick fur as a ruckus started and soon a family of red heads flooded into the inn, talking loudly amongst themselves. Hermione turned and smiled when she saw Mrs. Weasley coming towards her with her arms spread wide.

"Hermione, dear!" The Weasley matriarch cried as she crushed the brunette in her arms with a bright smile on her face. "So good to see you dear, are you parents here?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," The younger witch smiled as she glanced over at Jade who stood up to shake the hand of Molly Weasley. "I came with Jade, she's a very good friend of mine. Jade, this is Molly Weasley, Ron's mother."

"Nice to meet you," The lycan greeted as she extended her hand and then grunted as Molly pulled her into a hug. Hermione giggled as the tall girl was pulled down into the shorter woman's arms and gently patted her on the back.

"Lovely to meet a friend of Hermione's." The woman beamed as she pulled back and pinched the lycan's cheek. Now the brunette was in an all-out laughing fit as she covered her mouth and tried to hide it. Jade sent the girl a pointed glare as Mrs. Weasley pulled away and went back to her family before they headed up stairs to their room.

"She's very…motherly." Jade muttered as she rubbed her neck and watched the last Weasley head up the stairs. "I almost feel bad she only has one daughter to dote on."

"Oh believe me," The brunette rolled her eyes as she gathered Crookshanks, the Kneazle, into her arms. "She puts the rest that she has left from Ginny on me." Jade chuckled as Hermione headed towards the stairs to head up to their room. Valnad followed obediently as the lycan followed the shorter girl up to their room. They hadn't really talked much since the beach where they had shared a rather intimate moment on the pier, but she had noticed that Hermione had been a bit more comfortable around her since then. Hermione unlocked the door and walked through, but immediately Crookshanks jumped from her arms and ran out of the room. The brunette went to catch the cat, but Jade stopped her.

"He just wants to explore, Hermione." She said as she put a hand on her shoulder and smiled kindly. "They're adventurous creatures and you know how cats can be curious." The witch nodded as Jade shut the door and Valnad walked over to the area rug to lie down. "I think he's getting used to being a domesticated animal."

"I'm sure if a situation arose," Hermione mused as she patted him on the head before flopping down on the bed and sighing. "He would go back to his more carnal roots. I hear he was rather protective of me when I was petrified."

"That's because I told him to keep you safe." Jade looked over to see Hermione and smiled as she watched the girl curl up on the mattress. "So…What do you think is going to happen this year? Attacks from dark wizards? Giants assaulting the castle?"

"Don't jinx us," A soft chuckle escaped Jade's lungs as she walked over and laid down on her stomach next to the younger girl. "If any of those things happen, I'm holding _you _personally responsible, got that?" Jade just rolled her eyes as she rested her chin on her arms. Hermione watched her friend close her blue eyes and sigh. She didn't know what was going on, but she was starting to get sad about leaving for school and not seeing Jade. It was almost to the point where Hermione began to panic, afraid that Jade would leave again and not come back this time. "Jade?"

"Yes?"

"You know third years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade certain weekends this year," Hermione felt herself start to blush as she ducked her head so her curls were obstructing her face. "And, well…I was wondering…hoping, that maybe you'd…you'd come to visit? If you want to that is. Maybe I'll actually get to see you for my birthday."

"Of course, Hermione." The lycan muttered as she rolled onto her side and smiled at the young witch. "If you want me to, I'd love to visit you." A very calming smile spread on Jade's lips as Hermione looked at her with red flushing on her cheeks. "Just let me know when the weekends are." Blue eyes narrowed as the brunette next to her sighed and rolled to face her. There was something swimming in Hermione warm brown eyes that Jade couldn't place, she looked conflicted and the lycan reached out and tucked a few curls behind her ear.

"It seems like every summer I leave to go back," The younger witch whispered as she closed her eyes. "I miss you even more. I'm afraid…I'm afraid that you won't come back like last year. I know you will, but I just can't…I can't make myself believe it." Hermione subconsciously curled into a ball and Jade felt a pang of guilt as she saw the anguish in brown eyes. She wished she could just tell Hermione that she was staying in Hogsmeade, but after the beach and how they both reacted to one another, she thought maybe it'd be a little distracting.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to visit you," Jade moved her arm up and Hermione immediately scooted forward into her embrace eagerly. "Contrary to what you think, I miss you too when you're gone." Jade tensed as she felt the brunette's breath on her neck and hands wrap around her shirt on her stomach. A strong scent of citrus wafted into Jade's nose as she leaned down to bury her nose in soft chestnut curls.

**_She's too young. _**The mantra the lycan kept running through her mind as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hermione's slim body as she felt legs tangle with her own. **_She's too young…_**

"Jade?" Blue eyes fluttered open as she heard the girl's breathy whisper and she glanced down to see tired brown orbs looking back at her. Her heart melted as Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously. "Do you think…do you think it's weird that I still sleep with you?" A soft chuckle vibrated in the older girl's throat as she shrugged.

"I guess it would depend on how you see it, Hermione." She muttered as she rested her chin on the young witch's head. "When you're eighteen…then it might be a little odd."

x-x

Jade woke in the middle of the night to a thunder storm raging outside and saw Hermione curled up in her arms. She usually never woke up during the night, but for some reason she had an itching feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't let her go back to sleep. A soft groan escaped her chest when she sat up, gently, to make sure not to wake the brunette next to her. That's when she noticed Valnad was gone. Her blue eyes glowed as she scanned the room for the dark wolf, thinking maybe she just couldn't see him blending in the night, but he wasn't there. Jade swung her legs over the side of the bed and heard barking outside of the building over the sound of the pounding rain and thunder. The lycan looked out the window and saw her brother wolf growling ferociously at another large, black dog. Jade tensed and threw a cloak over her shoulder before rushing out the door. She ignored the drunkards in the hall, but made sure the shut the door before making her way down the stairs. There were two red headed twins in the pub playing chess as she made her way to the entrance, forcefully pushing the doors open. Lightning struck in the air, lighting up the night sky like mid-afternoon. Jade shielded her eyes at the affronting bright light and growled when she heard yelps and growls in front of her.

"Valnad!" She shouted as she moved her hand and her glowing eyes scanned the street in front of her. The rain was falling in heavy sheets as she strained her eyes and ears to find the wolf and dog he had been standing off with. There was a loud, painful cry and Valnad skidded to her feet. Jade snarled as she extended her claws and saw the silhouette of a mangy looking man in front of her. "Who are you?!" Her voice was between a growl and a shout as the man brandished a wand, sending a cutting curse in her direction. Jade dodged easily and roared at the man as he advanced on her slowly, calmly.

"I'm here for _him._" The man's voice was broken, but deranged as lightning flashed again and Jade got a good look of his face. "It's his time to die."

"Sirius Black." The lycan spat as she tensed her body and crouched slightly. "You're mental for coming here and thinking you'll get anywhere near Harry." A crazed smile spread on the convict's lips as he began to laugh manically before sending a swift succession of curses her way. The girl jumped as a curse hit the wall and exploded the brick behind her before the two other curses caught her on the shoulder. She hissed, but jumped to the side to avoid another. A growl rang in the air before she bounded forward and bared her teeth as they grew sharp which seemed to surprise the man as he faltered back a step. Taking advantage, Jade raised her hand and brought it down swiftly, slashing Black on his chest and he flourished his wand in front of him. A bright red light engulfed the two, an invisible dome seemed to be forcing Jade back as she stood her ground and put her hands up to try and push back. She could see the man clutching his chest and sneering at her as he whipped his wand one last time and the dome grew in strength, thrusting Jade back and off her feet.

"He will die." The last thing Jade heard before she slammed hard against the brick wall and fell on her hands and knees. She groaned as the light got brighter, and when it dimmed, the man was gone. Her lungs were burning for air that had been forced from her lungs when she hit the wall and she was gasping for it. Over her coughing while trying to take in as much oxygen as possible, she heard shouting over the rain falling around her and footsteps approaching.

"Jade?" It was Harry. What was she supposed to tell him? She looked over with glowing blue eyes as the boy knelt by her side and helped her stand up. "What happened to you?" There was a taller, elder red headed man whom she assumed was Mr. Weasley since Molly was at his side, squinting down at the lycan. She heard a pathetic whimper and remembered her brother wolf on the ground. Jade gently shrugged Harry's hand off of her and walked towards Valnad who was still lying on the cobblestone. A hand gently ran through his wet fur and felt his spine, then down his ribs to make sure none of his bones were broken. A relieved sigh escaped her lungs as she just found the wolf sore and exhausted. "Jade…" Her blue eyes turned towards the bespectacled boy who was narrowing his eyes to see through the rain.

"It was a Death Eater." Jade technically wasn't lying, Sirius Black was known as a follower of Voldemort, a traitor to the light who were fighting Dark Lord. "An Animagus, I heard Valnad barking outside and came to see what the problem was." Suddenly, hurried steps could be heard splashing as Jade stumbled back when Hermione crashed into her chest.

"Are you daft?!" Hermione cried as she crushed the lycan in her arms. "Why would you go out there without any help?!" Jade looked down in confusion before wrapping her uninjured arm around the brunette's shoulders. "What if you wouldn't have been able to fend him off?"

"Hermione," Blue eyes, still glowing, softened slightly before a small smile spread on Jade's lips. "You forget sometimes, that I'm an immortal being. That usually means it takes quite a bit of effort to kill me."

"I don't care!" The brunette pulled away and glared at Jade while the others around them looked on in confusion. "Don't do that again! When I woke up and you and Valnad were gone, I automatically thought the worst! Imagine what ran through my mind when I saw that red light outside the window and you collapsed on the ground!" Jade sighed, there was no arguing with her Lion when she got in this mood and she knew that Hermione was right in some extent.

"Let's get out of this weather," Molly Weasley added suddenly to try and diffuse the tension. At this point, Valnad was walking slowly, dragging his paws to follow Harry whom the wolf had for some reason, seemed to trust without Jade's say. Hermione stayed rooted in front of the blue eyed girl, glaring before spinning on her heel and storming into the pub. Jade sighed and moved her drenched hair that was plastered to her face behind her ear. The brunette was a formidable opponent when she thought she was right and the lycan wasn't really looking forward to telling her what really happened. She looked behind her once more at the spot where Sirius Black had stood and growled to herself, irate that she had let the man escape. Jade finally decided to go back into the inn and sighed when she saw Harry and Mr. Weasley sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Arthur Weasley," The elder red head greeted as Jade shook his hand. "I don't think we had a chance to formally meet before when you met my wife. Harry tells me you're a lycan?" Jade nodded as the man sat back down and she felt Harry's green eyes boring into her. "Tell me, what did the Death Eater want?"

"He didn't say," Jade lied as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I just ran out there when I heard Valnad fighting and the man attacked when I showed up. I didn't have a chance to ask what he wanted." She felt horrible for lying, but Harry didn't need the stress right before he went back to school.

"That's a bold move to attack in the middle of the night in muggle London." Arthur murmured as he rubbed his chin. Jade just nodded as she looked at Harry who hung his head and sighed. "Harry, my boy, you should nip up to bed, you've got to be up in less than seven hours." Jade could see that the boy wanted to argue, but there really was no point. She wasn't going to say anymore and Arthur, though seemingly very laid back, was firm in his resolve. So the dark haired boy stood and nodded at them both before making his way back upstairs. "I'm worried about him." Mr. Weasley sighed as she rubbed his forehead. "He can be so rash sometimes, surely you know about Sirius Black? It has been all over the paper lately."

"I know of him." The blue eyed girl answered as she sat down next to the elder Weasley. "I know what he's done and that he escaped Azkaban, but what else is there to know?" The older man shook his head and gave her a very exhausted smile.

"He wants Harry," He answered softly as Jade narrowed her eyes, not really surprised after what she'd heard from the murderer himself. "Wants to finish what he started for the Dark Lord. I'm afraid, if Harry finds out about his parents, he'll go after him."

"The boy seems to radiate towards trouble." Jade scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "He'll find out eventually though, with all this talk about him out in the open. Maybe he should hear it from someone he trusts instead of from someone random."

"Perhaps," Arthur's eyes clouded slightly as a trouble expression smoothed over his face. "For now, keep this to yourself, if it arises again and I feel Harry needs to know. I'll tell him." Jade just nodded as she stood and gave the man a small smile before heading towards the stairs with Valnad trailing behind. The lycan was suddenly exhausted as she ran her hand through her hair and reached the door to her and Hermione's room. Her hand grabbed the door handle and she groaned when she noticed it was locked. With a flick of her wrist and a silent spell, the deadbolt slid over and Jade walked through the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Jade's voice was irritated and she knew it before she could correct her tone. Hermione was lying on the bed, her back to the door and Jade rolled her eyes at the moody nature that Hermione had been exhibiting lately. Not just moody as in angry, but moody as in jumping from being angry to content to almost depressed in record time. "Hermione, honestly, I'm more capable of taking care of myself than you give me credit for. For gods sakes, I'm almost sixty years old!"

"I think you told me once that age doesn't prove one's capability of rational thinking." Jade thought back, those weren't her exact words, but she had mentioned something along those lines when Hermione was in her first year. "Obviously that rings true with everyone."

"There's a difference between you and I, Hermione." Blue eyes closed as Jade rubbed her forehead in frustration. "Mainly that I've lived a lot longer than you. You can't be mad at me for going out there."

"You could've woken me!" Hermione rolled over finally and glared at the girl, brown eyes blazing in anger as thunder rolled in the sky, seeming to intensify with the brunette's mood. "You could've woken anyone instead of going out there alone! What if you would've been seriously injured?! What if you would've died?!" The brunette rolled off the bed and trudged towards the lycan who back tracked until her back was against the door. "Tell me, Jade, what would you have done then?!"

"Well, nothing." Jade shrugged as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I'd be dead." Hermione grunted in anger as she hit the lycan on the shoulder as a smirk spread on the taller girl's lips.

"This isn't funny!" The witch's voice was shrill as she took her anger out on Jade. "Jade!" The blue eyed girl sighed as she felt Hermione's fists on her chest and covered them with her own to keep her from moving. "Why can't you take this seriously?"

"I did," Blue eyes glowed in the dark as she held the girl's fists firm as the brunette tried to pull them back. "I did, Hermione, I'm standing here, in one piece with one hardly injured arm. Nothing bad happened, I'm here, alive. Stop worrying! You've faced worse danger in the past two years than I did tonight."

"You don't get it!" The brunette cried as she began to wrench her arms free. "I can't lose you…" Her voice drifted off…changing swiftly from rage to grief in an instant. "I lost you last year, you promised you'd be around for this next one and then you go do something stupid." Jade sighed, understanding now why Hermione was so distraught. She had hurt the witch by being gone for so long last year without a word and she had done it again just moments ago by getting out of bed and not telling her where she was going. She had hurt Hermione and the scars weren't close to healing yet. The lycan released Hermione's hands and pulled the girl to her, a hand resting gently on the back of the witch's head to keep her still.

"I'm sorry," Jade whispered as Hermione's hands grasped desperately at the soaked fabric of the lycan's cloak. "I understand now, how much I hurt you and I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I won't leave without telling you and you won't lose me. I've told you, Lion, I'm not going anywhere this time." The girl just nodded barely against the damp shirt on her face and pressed herself closer to the lycan. "Come on, let's get to bed."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks guys for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking this story because honestly, I think it may be in my top five favorites I've written so far. There is potential for this story to go on for a very long time since there are still three and a half years to go through and then some, but we'll see what happens. Thank you all for reading and I hope I can continue to give you guys captivating stories :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Departure

Hermione was leaning up against the window on the Hogwarts express while Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch while a man was sitting across from them with his jacket over his face, sleeping.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked as he nodded towards the man that was snoring lightly.

"R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered nonchalantly as her red headed friend looked at her like she was growing horns.

"You know everything." The red head exclaimed as he looked over at Harry. "How is it that you know everything?" The brunette rolled her eyes and pointed up to a briefcase that was on the rack above the man's head that had a brass plate with 'R. J. Lupin' engraved on it. "Oh…"

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked as he looked at the man and saw the bottle of vodka on the arm rest.

"Seems to be," The brunette added as she eyed the man and his breathing. "Why? What is it, Harry?" The boy looked around before shutting the blinds to the compartment and asking Ron to shut the door. A while later as the day dragged on and dark storm clouds were moving in over the landscape, Hermione and Ron were staring at the boy across from them.

"So you're saying," Ron started as he ran his hands through his hair and Hermione was absentmindedly pet her cat's fur. "That Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban Prison, to come after you?" Harry nodded as his green eyes darted back and forth between his friends.

"But they'll catch him won't they?" Hermione asked quietly as she looked sternly at the boy. "Eventually?"

"Sure," Ron's tone was sarcastic as he looked at Hermione and rolled his eyes. "Except, no one's ever escaped from Azkaban…and he's a murderous, raving lunatic."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry sneered as he lurched forward as the lamps in the compartment flickered and the train began to slow.

"We're stopping." The witch whispered as Crookshanks stood up on her lap and growled. "Why are we stopping? We can't be there already?" Harry stood up and slide the compartment door open, looking down the hall to see other students investigating as well.

"Maybe we've broken down?" He offered as he felt a freezing breeze wrap around him before he shut the door and the lamps doused. Ron looked out the window and Hermione noticed that his breath was coming out in thin wisps of fog.

"Something's moving out there." Ron muttered as a look of fear crossed his face and the window began to freeze the condensation that had accumulated from the rain. The train lurched again and the car swayed as Ron jumped and Hermione squeaked, yelling at the red head for stomping down on her foot. "I think someone is coming aboard!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other with concern as the car shook again and soon the windows of the compartment began to frost. "What the bloody hell?!" Suddenly, but slowly, a black ragged cloak billowed in front of their compartment and a bony hand moved and opened the door. Crookshanks hissed as a hooded figure that was hovering above the ground entered and turned its faceless head towards the students. A frigid fear shot through Hermione as she backed into her seat, trying to get as far away as possible from the figure. The hooded apparition turned towards Harry finally and leaned forward, the brunette gasped as the thing took a deep breath in. Harry seemed to weaken as brown eyes watched something be pulled from the boy as he passed out.

x-x

Jade tensed suddenly, feeling a harsh cold that penetrated deep into her bones as she shot up from her bed in The Three Broomsticks. It was barely morning and she'd been having these reoccurring nightmares of the black dog she'd seen outside of the Leaky Cauldron. A month had already passed since Hermione had arrived back at school and Jade returned to her studio room. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window and saw a willowy black figure float by.

"Fucking Dementors." She hissed as her windows frosted over and Valnad sat up and growled as it passed. "Why the Ministry thinks that so many are necessary to catch that murder…" Jade sighed before lying back down in bed and running her hands over her face. She hadn't heard from Hermione since her first letter the day she had arrived, telling her of her new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts and that Harry had passed out on the train when a Dementor boarded looking for Black. Jade already knew this wasn't going to be a good year for the three friends since Harry was eventually going to find out one way or another, that Black had been the reason for his parents' murder. "What do you think I should do Valnad?" Jade whispered as the wolf rested its head on the bed and she deftly ran her fingers through his thick fur. "I feel guilty for not telling him, and I can see him over reacting if someone doesn't tell him soon." Valnad just whimpered as he nudged her hand and the lycan sighed heavily. "Should I tell Hermione?" A soft yip from the wolf as Jade looked into his yellow eyes and smirked, thinking of how the brunette would react. "She'd tell me to tell Harry."

With no hope of sleep now, Jade groaned and swung her feet over the side of her bed as Valnad stretched his back. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon as the lycan stretched her arms over her head before bending at the waist to stretch her legs, letting out a very long breath. The weather was abnormally cold for October as the Dementors seemed to bring winter with them where ever they went, but the lycan was lucky enough to have a woodstove she kept burning during the night to keep her room warm. As she got dressed for the day, a snowy owl was suddenly pecking at her window and Jade walked over to open it.

"Hello, Hedwig," The blue eyed woman greeted as Harry's owl hopped onto her desk and hooted happily. There was a small scroll attached to the owl's foot and patted her on the head. Blue eyes scanned the paper and a small smile spread on the lycan's lips. She quickly scrawled a reply on a piece of paper and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this back to Hermione for me." Hedwig chirped before taking flight out the window and Jade took a deep breath of the fresh air. The first Hogsmeade weekend was today and Hermione and Ron were planning to come explore the village, so Jade had agreed to meet them in The Three Broomsticks around two o'clock to show them around. It was almost strange to think that Hermione was going to be there since it was really the first time they were going to see each other so close to the school without Hermione being injured or petrified and Jade was a bit nervous for some reason she couldn't really explain. She shook the feeling quickly as she whistled at the dark wolf as she opened the door and headed down to the pub for breakfast.

"Good morning, Jade!" Rosmerta greeted, a bit too cheerily for it being only eight in the morning. "How did you sleep last night?" With no one really in Hogsmeade for Jade to talk to, she had befriended the pub keeper and had confessed her nightmares to the woman a week ago when she had no one else to talk to.

"Pretty much the same." Jade sighed as she sat down at the bar and rested her head in her hands. Before noon the pub was pretty much empty as the drinking faithful never showed up too early. There was only one other man in a booth in the back that was poking at some eggs. "Could I have some eggs and toast please?"

"Of course, dear." The woman smiled as she flicked her wand and Jade heard some pots and pans clanging in the back where the kitchen was. "Hope you get those nightmares sorted out, maybe you should go visit a Dream-Eater? Or perhaps a Dreamless Sleep Draught." Jade shook her head and sighed.

"I'm game for either at this point." A few moments later, Jade's breakfast came floating out as well as a large hunk of raw meat for Valnad who took it behind the bar to eat in peace. The meal was eaten in relative silence as Jade thought hard on her dreams and the fact that Sirius Black could be anywhere since he was an Animagus. She scowled at the thought that he could even be in the village without her knowing, at their last confrontation, she had failed to catch a scent of him do to the rain. As soon as the girl had finished eating, the pub door opened and Jade glanced over her shoulder to see Athena staring at her. "Good gods," The lycan groaned as she finished cleaning off her plate. "What now?"

"I need to speak with you," Her green eyes had a hint of urgency in them as she looked at Rosmerta and then back at Jade. "Right now." The lycan groaned as she got up from the stool and glanced at the bar tender.

"Watch Valnad for me, will you?" The woman nodded as Jade smiled and followed her cousin out of the pub. The streets of Hogsmeade were still empty as the two lycans made their way to the outskirts to a place that led to the Shrieking Shack near the edge of the Dark Forest. Athena finally stopped as she sat on a large boulder in a clearing. "So what is it this time, cousin? Surely nothing bad has happened yet."

"Jade, we know you went up against Sirius Black," The auburn haired woman sighed as she rubbed her forehead and looked up at Jade. "You're not supposed to interfere!" Jade rolled her blue eyes and huffed indignantly.

"What did you want me to do?!" Jade shouted suddenly, her voice echoing through the air. "He was going to go in to the inn and kill Harry, did you expect me just to let him through?"

"There are dealings with Black that are far beyond your knowledge," Athena said gently as she ran a hand through her long hair. "Things that you aren't supposed to know and Harry is supposed to find out on his own."

"Then tell me!" The lycan was losing her temper steadily as she turned from her cousin and walked towards the rickety fence in front of them. "You can't expect me to not interfere when he or Hermione are in danger, can you? Even if it would alter the future, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of them if I can help it. So tell me, tell me why I can't intervene if I see Sirius Black again." Athena faltered, she really shouldn't be telling Jade this, but the younger lycan was giving her no choice.

"He's Harry's godfather." Jade's eyes widened at her cousin's words and gaped. "And he didn't betray his parents, it was another…an evil man who staged his own death and framed Sirius." The blue eyed lycan sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair before sitting down on the boulder next to Athena. "Do you understand now? Even if you came in contact with Black again, you can't kill him. He has a very important role to play in Harry's life."

"This is insane." The younger girl groaned as she contemplated on what she had just learned, still not really believing it, but seers were hardly ever wrong in their sight. "So he was framed?"

"By one of his own friends, or so he thought." There was sadness in Athena's voice as she sighed and then turned towards her younger cousin. "There's something else, Jade. Grandfather…he wants you to join the pack."

"Excuse me?" Jade raised an eyebrow at Athena before shaking her head and jumping off the boulder. "No…no I've lived this long without joining a pack and I'd like to keep it that way."

"You'll be stronger if you join us." Green eyes were almost pleading as she watched the raven haired girl pace back and forth in front of her. "You'll have support then, back up."

"I don't need your support." Jade hissed as she glared at her elder. "Ever since my family died I've been an omega…I don't need to be part of a pack to be strong. I don't need _his_ permission to do the smallest damned thing! I watched father go through that and I will not." The lycan folded her arms over her chest before snorting and shaking her head. "I don't know how all of you can stand it. Never having your own opinion and never being able to speak freely to anyone without _his _say so! You're not even free! I'm not like any of you. I like being able to come and go as I please and being able to do what I want, when I want to do it. I came over here because YOU needed help, but I don't need his."

"Jade, it's not like that anymore," Athena argued as she stood and narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. "He doesn't hold us like other alphas do, he's kind and he won't make you do anything you don't want! You'll be stronger as a lycan with a pack, Jade! It's nature! Omegas don't survive on their own and they're the lowest of the low, is that how you want to live your life?"

"I'm fine with it now, have been my whole life and I don't see why it needs to change." The lycan girl was furious, during her childhood, she had seen her grandfather be cruel to her father and mother just because they wanted to leave and start their own family. What she knew of Corbin McHale was very little, but she did know that was how she wanted it to stay. "I'm not a pawn for him to play with. I rather like my freedom." Athena sighed heavily before shaking her head and groaning in frustration.

"At least think about it, ok?" She said gently as she put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Think how much better you could protect Hermione if you accepted it." Jade's eyes blazed at the auburn haired woman as she turned and walked into the forest. How dare she use Hermione to try and manipulate her into joining the pack. Jade let out a deep growl before taking slow, deep breaths to try and calm her temper. If the girl was to ever join a pack, it would be her own and she wouldn't demand her pack-mates to follow such ridiculous law. Instead of heading back towards the village, the lycan stalked into the forest to try and clear her mind. The last thing she wanted was to be in a foul mood when Hermione arrived, so after casting a quick binding charm to her clothing, she began to shift. Running through the forest always helped her relax and now she really needed to relax.

A couple hours or so later, Jade was walking back from the forest in a calmer state as she noticed a few students from the school flitting around. Perhaps she had been out a bit longer than she expected, but as she glance down at her watch, it only read a little after noon. The lycan sighed heavily as she ducked her head a bit before making her way through the small, bustling village. She tried to ignore the people shuffling by and the teens that were giggling and chatting idly with each other. It reminded her so much of a mall, but thankfully they were outside. Jade must've lost track of what she was doing because the next thing she knew she was on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" There was a hand on her shoulder as Jade looked up into grey eyes that were filled with concern as honey colored hair framed the girl's face. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." The girl helped the lycan to her feet and as Jade brushed the dirt off of her pants, the other girl was looking at her curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Jade chuckled as she brushed some hair out of her eyes and extended her hand. "I'm Jade McHale." The blonde shook her hand lightly before clearing her throat.

"Tamsin Applebee." The girl answered nervously as a slight blush dusted her cheeks. "I've never seen you around school before?"

"That would be because I'm not a student." The lycan smiled warmly at the girl before noticing the yellow and black scarf around her neck. "Hufflepuff hm?" Tamsin looked down at her scarf and nodded. "What year would you in then?"

"I'm in my sixth." She answered softly before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "If you're not a student, do you live here?" Jade thought for a moment if divulging her location to this girl was a good idea in case she somehow knew Hermione.

"Visiting, actually." The lycan lied as she scratched the back of her head. Her eyes looked down to see the blonde girl fidgeting slightly and noticed how much she resembled Rayna when she was younger. A sudden, and almost palpable wave of nostalgia washed over the lycan as she sighed and shook her head slightly. "Let me buy you a drink, I feel bad for getting in your way." The Hufflepuff girl tried to argue, but Jade just gave her a very innocent smile and grabbed the girl's hand before making their way to the Three Broomsticks. Once inside, she noticed how much Tamsin was blushing and smirked before walking towards the bar. "One butter beer please, Rosmerta, and just put it on my tab." The bar keeper nodded and poured the drink into a chilled mug before handing towards Jade, who slide it towards Tamsin.

"You didn't have to do that." Tamsin said with a small smile. "I was the one who ran into you after all." Jade just shrugged and rested her elbows on the bar, looking over to see her wolf resting quietly in the back corner. Her eyes glanced over to watch Tamsin sip on her mug and Jade felt a strange sensation wash over her between sadness and longing. A longing to see Rayna how she once was and strangely seeing it in this girl, and sadness to know that as much as Tamsin resembled Rayna, she wasn't. The blonde caught blue eyes staring and blushed, covering her hand with her mouth. "Do I have some foam on my mouth?" She asked and Jade just grinned before shaking her head.

"You just…remind me of someone." Blue eyes shadowed softly as she continued to stare and Tamsin who continued to blush. "There's such a striking resemblance it's almost uncanny. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"No!" Tamsin replied quickly as she held up her hands and shook her head. "Not at all, I'm just not used to receiving so much attention. We Hufflepuffs usually blend in with the crowd rather than stick out like Gryffindors or Slytherins, they always seem to be in the spotlight it seems." Jade chuckled and nodded, they did seem to attract quite a bit of attention.

"I don't know how someone could ignore you." Jade knew she was flirting, but at the moment, she really didn't care. It was almost overwhelming to be near someone who resembled her late love so much. "You're very beautiful." The shade of red that Tamsin's face turned would make a tomato jealous and the lycan smirked, honesty was always the best policy.

"Th-thank you." The blonde took a long swig of her drink as she looked into blue eyes and felt a flutter in her chest.

x-x

"I feel horrible." Hermione commented as she and Ron made their way down to Hogsmeade with a group of other third year students. Harry hadn't gotten permission from his uncle and therefore, he was not allowed to go with them. "He looked so…beaten."

"He'll be all right," Ron muttered as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I mean, I know it's bollocks and all that he can't come, but I'm sure he'll find a way." Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friend as they neared the village and her heart skipped a beat knowing she'd be seeing Jade. Even after a short time, it didn't take long for her to pine for the older girl's embrace or miss her presence when she slept. She felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about being close to the lycan and she shook her head slightly which got her an odd look from the red head. It wasn't long before they reached Hogsmeade and all the students scattered throughout the village as McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Remember that you have to be back to the castle before eight o'clock!" She cried as she shook her head and walked towards Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Ron was already stalking off towards Honeyduke's as Hermione scanned the buildings until she found The Three Broomsticks. When she opened the door, she saw a number of older students having drinks and chatting animatedly. Her eyes were flitting back and forth between people until she saw signature long, black hair up at the bar. A large smile spread on the witch's face until she saw Jade smiling at a blonde that was sitting next to her that she recognized as an upper classmen. The sour taste of jealous rose up rapidly as Hermione clenched her fists and shook her head, she couldn't jump to conclusions. She took a very long, deep breath before walking calmly over to the lycan and the girl.

"Jade?" The older girl turned and smiled at Hermione before glancing down at her watch.

"Gods it's two already?" She glanced back at Hermione with an apologetic look as the brunette tried very hard not to glare at either of the girls. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I lost track of the time."

"I see that." Hermione turned towards Tamsin, who smiled politely. "I'm Hermione Granger, and...you are?"

"I'm Tamsin Applebee." The blonde held her hand out and the Gryffindor shook it a little harder than necessary, but Tamsin didn't seem to notice. "Goodness, did you say it was two?" Both Jade and Hermione nodded as the Hufflepuff slid off her stool and rewrapped her scarf around her neck. "I have to get back to the castle, I have quidditch practice in an hour." That's where Hermione knew the girl from, she was a chaser for Hufflepuff. "It was very nice to meet you Jade, I hope to see you again." Jade just smiled as Tamsin grinned and waved before walking towards the exit. Hermione huffed before rolling her eyes and stalking about of the pub. Jade was rather taken aback by the girl's behavior and hastily paid Rosmerta before following her. There were many more students in the village now and Jade cursed under her breath as she scanned the area for the brunette. Her blue eyes finally seeing the bounce of curls to her left and she weaved through a pack of students to get to her.

"Hermione!" Jade called as she saw Hermione bolt towards the Shrieking Shack. "Hermione, stop!" The lycan growled as she shoved a boy out of her way and ran after the brunette. Even though Hermione had a lead on her, it didn't take long for Jade to catch up once they got away from the village and were making their way down the trail.

"Leave me alone!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder as she ran and while she had her head turned, she tripped over a root. Before she could fall, Jade reached forward and grabbed her by the forearm to keep her from hitting the ground. The older girl gently pulled the girl up and towards her. The brunette fought, she didn't want to be near the blue eyed girl at the moment and tried to wrench her arms away. "Let me go, Jade!"

"No!" The lycan hissed as she held her wrists gently, but firm enough to keep her from moving. "Not until you tell me why you're so mad!" Hermione grunted in anger as she tried harder to free her arms. "Hermione!"

"Just let me go!" Jade groaned in irritation and let the brunette's wrists free before the girl spun on her heel to face the shack a mile or so away. The raven haired girl didn't know what to do or say as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I can't believe you!" Hermione shouted finally as she spun, her usually warm brown eyes ablaze with fury. "Do you know how long I've been looking forward to seeing you? Do you?! Imagine my surprise to see you flirting with another girl!"

"Gods, Hermione…" A hand ran over Jade's face as she shook her head and growled. "I've been alone for years now, you can't blame me for wanting some companionship! I may be a lycan, but part of me is still human."

"You've got me!" Hermione couldn't stop the words before they left her mouth and she didn't even feel embarrassed for what she said since her anger was overpowering ever other rational thought in her mind. "You've had me all this time."

"You're gone for nine months out of the year," The older girl was trying hard to keep her tone calmer as she closed her eyes and huffed loudly to try and exhale some of her tension. "And that's not the kind of companionship I'm talking about, Hermione." Blue eyes shot the brunette a pointed glare. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you can't give me what I want." Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as she clenched her jaw and sneered.

"So you'll look for it in every other female that crosses your path?" Brown eyes rolled as the Gryffindor folded her arms over her chest resentfully. "That's a better idea?"

"Don't you dare patronize me, Hermione Granger." The lycan hissed as she met Hermione's rage with her own. "As long as you've known me, how often have I just gone and flirted with random girls, hm? How often? I'm pretty sure you can count on one hand, less than five fingers even."

"Why can't I be enough?" Hermione inquired as she took a step closer to the lycan who glared at the girl.

"Because the things I long for right now aren't appropriate for someone your age." Jade was confused, as much as she found herself attracted to Hermione, she knew she couldn't let it happen. She'd watched the girl grow up from a child for gods sakes. This trip was turning out to be a disaster, all Jade had wanted was to spend a calm, relaxing day with the brunette and now it was turning into a yelling match with no purpose. "Why are you so mad about this?" Hermione closed her eyes and felt a pain like someone was stabbing her chest. The last thing she had wanted to see was Jade flirting with someone, anyone really. She knew that the lycan was right, she never would flirt with anyone or go out, nothing to try and find someone to potentially date. And honestly, Hermione liked it that way which made her feel horrible. Of course, she wanted Jade to be happy, but she wanted to make the blue eyed girl happy.

"Nothing." The brunette muttered finally as she managed to get her anger under control. "Just…nothing, forget about it. You're at liberty to date and shag whoever the hell you want." Jade's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as the brunette stormed past her.

"Hermione?" Jade watched as Ron made his way over the hill towards the shack and Hermione paused slightly. "Are you all right? I've been searching all over for you."

"I'm fine, Ronald." She groaned as she rubbed her forehead to try and dissuade the headache that was building behind her eyes. "Let's just go, all right?" Hermione reached down and grabbed Ron's hand, causing the boy to blush as brown eyes looked over to see Jade's narrowed blue eyes glaring. "I don't want to be here any longer."

x-x

Another month passed swiftly as Hermione made her way down to Care of Magical Creatures class with Harry and Ron after Divination, a class she found utterly useless. She had yet to tell them about her Time Turner McGonagall had given her at the beginning of the year, but technically by law, she wasn't allowed to tell them. It was a cool day, but the sun was shining bright for the end of October. She hadn't written to Jade that whole month after seeing her with Tamsin Applebee, who…for some reason, seemed to be everywhere Hermione looked lately which irritated her to no end. Their fight had left her feeling more than exhausted and that wasn't including the extra classes she had been taking, not to mention the fact that...

"What do you think Hagrid had those dead ferrets for this morning?" Ron interrupted her thoughts as they made their way down the stone steps that led to the area Hagrid had designated for today's lesson. "I mean…what kind of creature eats that many ferrets?" Hermione shrugged as she felt the afternoon sun warming her as they entered a thatch of trees. Soon Hagrid came into view with other Slytherin and Gryffindor students as Malfoy and his cronies pushed past them.

"Watch it, Potty." Draco sneered as he glanced over his shoulder and stood along the stone paddock Hagrid had built earlier that year. "Don't want to get your mudblood's filth on my clean robes."

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron growled as the blonde smirked and Hagrid cleared his throat to get the student's attention.

"Gather 'round! Gather 'round!" He waved his massive hands for the teens to come closer and there was a large, eager smile on his face. "I got a real treat for you today, first thing, ya needta open yer books."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Malfoy hissed as he held up his book that was belted shut, growling angrily.

"Yeh have to stroke its spine." The half giant said in a tone that suggested that _everyone _should've known that. The blonde narrowed his eyes and quirked his eyebrow before running his first to fingers down the spine of the book and it shuddered before falling sill.

"Gods this place is going to the dumps," The Slytherin scrunched his face up in disgust as Hagrdi walked to the middle of the paddock. "Wait 'till my father finds out that Dumbledore has this oaf teaching classes."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry spat threateningly as he took a step towards the blonde and Draco smirked before his eyes narrowed, looking past Harry and then widening exponentially.

"D-Dementor! Dementor!" Several Gryffindors wheeled around in fear to see nothing as the Slytherins began to laugh hysterically, pulling their hoods over their heads and making ooohs to mock Harry. Hermione scoffed before grabbing her friend by the arm and scowling at Malfoy. Hagrid cleared his throat again before sweeping his arm out to the left and everyone stopped as a creature, that had the front half of an eagle and the back end of a horse came trotting out, chirping calmly and flapping its massive wings.

"This is Buckbeak, isn't he beau'iful?" Hagrid cooed as the creature walked closer to Hagrid, lowering its head to nudge at the ferrets he had over his shoulder. All the students subconsciously took a few wide steps back as the beast's eagle head turned towards them. "Well now, get up here and have a good look at him."

"Hagrid," Ron said finally as he swallowed hard, the yellow eyes of the eagle-horse boring into him as he spoke. "What exactly is that?"

"That, Ron," The professor smiled calmly. "Is a Hippogriff, now, the first thing you needta know about Hippogriffs, they're terribly proud creatures. Very easily offended, so don't ever insult one or it might just be the last thing you do." There was a collective gasp as Hagrid tossed Buckbeak a ferret. "Right then! Who wants to come say 'hello'?" Everyone took another step back other than Harry who looked behind him and panicked before Ron pushed him forward. "Good man, Harry!" As Hermione watched her friend listen to Hagrid tell him how to approach the beast and soon Harry was bowing low. A twig snapped under the boy's foot and Buckbeack screeched in her friend's direction, the threat scaring her as she grabbed Ron's hand before realizing what she was doing. The red head looked down and flushed as the brunette cleared her throat and folded her arms over her chest. Ever since they had left Hogsmeade a week ago, hand in hand, Ron had been acting a little odd and Hermione didn't really like it. He started to try and spend more time with her in the library which proved to be more distracting than pixies flying around your head. She sighed, she didn't want to lead him on, but she couldn't deny that the attention was rather nice. Soon, Harry was gently stroking the Hippogriff's face and then suddenly, Hagrid lifted him up, mumbling something about letting the boy ride the beast. As everyone watched in wonder as Buckbeak took a few practice flaps with his wings and running the length of the paddock before lifting into the air before he reached the stone barricade.

"Wow!" Ron whispered as he watched his friend fly off, hearing Harry's fearful cries turn into hoots of excitement. "That's rad." Hermione nodded as she watched Hagrid following the Hippogriff through the air when there was a loud crashing in the forest around them. The brunette spun towards the thick of trees to their left and heard a large rumbling that caught everyone's attention. There was a galloping of feet as a shadow emerged from the forest and brown eyes widened to see Valnad running…no, not just running, fleeing, sprinting frantically towards them.

"Valnad?" Hermione exclaimed and it seemed to break the wolf out of his panic as he veered in her direction, causing many students around her shout and gasp. The witch ignored them as she crouched down as the wolf, panting heavily, stopped at her feet. He was whimping, trembling even, as she ran her hands through the thick fur on his neck. "What's wrong with you, boy?" She asked gently as Ron was standing behind her and Hagrid jogged over to her.

"That's strange," The giant mused as she looked down at the girl and the wolf. "There aren't usually normal wolves running the Forbidden Forest. Seems rather friendly with ya, Hermione."

"He's a friend of mine." She muttered as she pulled her hands away and inhaled sharply when she saw blood on her fingers. Immediately, she began to inspect the wolf for wounds, but found nothing. "What happened?" Suddenly there was another loud rumble, but this time everyone looked around frantically feeling it in the air. Valnad spun quickly and growled in the direction of the rumbling as the hair on the back of his neck bristled dangerously. There were erratic footsteps approaching and Hagrid ushered all the students farther back as a very familiar figure came sprinting from the shadow of the trees. "Jade?" Hermione whispered. As soon as blue eyes were visible, the brunette gasped to see her friend bleeding from a wound in her left leg. She was about to call out to her when she heard the whistling of something flying through the air and Jade jumped the stone fence of the paddock before turning and catching a crossbow bolt between her hands.

"What's goin' on 'ere?!" Hagrid shouted as Jade glanced at the half giant, fear and anger swimming in her glowing blue yes. Jade opened her mouth to open before the bolt in her hands exploded and flung the lycan hard through the air. The other students, including Hermione, had brought their arms up over their face to block the debris that flew through the air from the explosion. Hermione didn't know what was going on, but as the cloud of dust settled, she saw another figure coming out of the forest with a crossbow already poised to fire again. Platinum blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail as hazel eyes were narrowed, staring at Jade who was coughing on her hands and knees.

"Cale?" The brunette exclaimed. It was indeed the girl they had met at the beach the previous summer, but she looked different. The girl she had seen was innocent looking and a bit dimwitted. Now she looked dangerous, clad in a leather jacket and jeans that ended with knee high leather boots. She had a holster strapped to both of her thighs, one that held a very large looking hunting knife and the other seemed to house a number of throwing knifes. On her back she had a carrier for her bow and a quiver full of bolts for said crossbow. Hazel eyes glanced over at Hermione for only a moment before training back on Jade.

"Hermione, was it?" The blonde spoke as she sneered and slowly approached the fallen lycan who finally made it back to her feet. Eyes glowing menacingly as she glared at Cale, never even blinking as she backed away. "Nice to see you again, did you know your friend was a monster? Here I thought lycans were extinct."

"She's a hunter, Hermione." Jade choked out as she flexed her fingers and sharp claws grew from her fingertips. "Ever since we met her at the beach she's been tracking me." Brown eyes widened as she watched Cale smirk and ready her crossbow again.

"And here I thought lycans were supposed to be perceptive." She chuckled smugly as Jade began to circle her slowly. "I guess you were spending too much time with humans, hm? I knew the moment I saw you catch that volleyball what you really were. You should try to control that glow in your eyes better."

"Stop this!" Hermione cried as she tried to take a step forward, but Hagrid put his large hand out in front of her. "She's not hurting anyone! Why are you doing this?"

"I'm a werewolf hunter," Cale glanced at her for only a moment before eyeing the raven haired lycan again. "Lycans are pretty much the same, dangerous and unpredictable. It's my job to hunt them down and end them." There was a spark in Cale's eyes that Jade didn't like as she smiled calmly and turned towards the younger brunette. "Although, if I want to get to her, I could just hurt you." Hermione froze as Cale's crossbow took aim at her and Valnad growled ferociously stepping in front of her. "Loyal wolf, but he can't do anything for you. So tell me, Jade, where's your pack? If you tell me I'll put off killing you until I kill the rest of them."

"I don't have a pack!" Jade spat as she growled and took a step towards the hunter. "How many times do I have to tell you! I'm an omega!"

"You're too strong to be a loner," The blonde mused as she stared at Hermione with a smirk still playing on her lips. "You don't have much time before I start attacking your little girlfriend." Jade roared and the students, including Hagrid took a few steps back in fear. "Strike a nerve, did I?" Hermione peeked out from behind Hagrid's protective arms and saw Jade's eyes glowing brighter than she'd ever seen before, her teeth were sharp and growing as she snarled again. Cale laughed before spinning around and firing off a succession of bolts towards the girl who crouched and dodged easily. "Don't tell me lycan's have feelings?" She mocked as Jade growled again and skidded to a stop before rounding on the hunter. "That's right…just a little closer."

"Jade, stop!" Hermione shouted as she saw the hunter pull something from her pocket and wrap it around one of her crossbow bolts. Jade ignore the girl as she sprinted forward and pulled her hand back, ready to strike.

"Gotcha." The hunter fired her crossbow and Hermione screamed as the bolt buried it deep into Jade's chest, effectively the lycan from advancing any further as the force from the shot pushed her back. "Stupid animal."

"Hagrid, you have to do something!" The brunette cried as she grabbed the professor's arm. "Please!" The giant nodded before yelling at Ron to go back to the castle and get the Headmaster. Suddenly there was a loud, echoing screech as everyone looked up to see Harry plummeting towards the ground on Buckbeak's back. The Hippogriff flailed its taloned front feet at the hunter as Harry clutched to the beast's neck. Cale grunted as she put her arms up in defense and began to back up. Harry slid off of the Hippogriff's back as its back legs touched the ground and knelt down to the fallen lycan.

"Jade!" He whispered as he looked at the bolt in the girl's shoulder that was beginning to emit a thick white smoke. "What's happening?" He turned to see Buckbeak continually pushing the hunter back and away from Jade as the blonde scowled until she was backed against the stone fence. Jade let out a strangled cry of pain as the wound began to burn the skin around it. Harry put his hand on the bolt and tried, as gently as he could, to pull it out, but it wouldn't move.

"Good luck pulling that out," Cale mocked as she raised her arms before Buckbeak shrieked at her again. "It's barbed and laced with Monkshood, she'll be dead within the next twenty-four hours or so, depending on how strong she might be, but I wrapped the whole plant around that bolt." Hermione finally was able to move as she pushed past Hagrid and ran towards her friend who began to writhe on the ground and claw at the right side of her chest where the bolt buried itself. The brunette tore the fabric from around her wound and gasped when she saw Jade's veins turning black from where the wound entered, slowly snaking to the rest of her body.

"Oh my gods," She muttered as watched Jade pale and her blue eyes slammed shut.

"GET IT OUT!" Jade yelled as she arched her back and grunted. Another pained scream as Hermione watched the black creep its way up Jade's neck. "Please, just pull it out!" Hagrid walked over at this point and kneeled next to Harry, closely inspecting the wound.

"Yer going ta hafta push it the rest of the way through," The half giant muttered as he gently rolled Jade over on her side. "If you pull it back out, you're goingta do more damage than good." Frightened brown eyes looked up at Hagrid in disbelief. She didn't want Jade to be in any more pain, but if they didn't get that bolt out, she was going to die. "I'll do it." Hermione moved to the other side of Jade and grabbed her hand. The lycan was paling fast as poison in her body worked its way agonizingly slow through the rest of her right side.

"It's going to be ok," Hermione stuttered as she rubbed her thumbs over Jade's clammy hand as it trembled and soon Jade was struggling to breathe. "I'm here…it'll be all right, we'll get that out and you'll be ok." She looked up at Hagrid who had a hint of fear in his eyes as he put his large hand on the end of the bolt that was sticking out. Harry gently put his hand on Hermione's shoulder as she nodded at Hagrid.

"All righ'" He muttered taking a very long, deep breath. "One, two,…three!" Hagrid thrust his hand down in one swift motion and Jade's body seized as the bolt tore through her flesh, showing itself between Jade's spine and shoulder blade. Hagrid didn't waste time, grabbing what little shaft of the bolt he could and ripped it through cleanly, making sure that no trace of the plant was left in her wound. Jade let out a strangled cry and then relaxed before her blue eyes shadowed, rolling back slightly. She heard Hermione screaming something, but it was muffled as she started to lose consciousness and as hard as she tried to keep focus on the brunette, everything around her slowly began to melt into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: GUYS! OH MY GOSH, unexpected twist and I feel like maybe, near the end of this chapter it was a little sudden, but it'll work out ok hopefully and hopefully it won't disappoint anyone. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! **OnyxKunai** Cale is sort of a hunter/argent type. Although, I'd place her more from season two of Allison when she went a little nuts when her mother died and went all werewolf bloodlust crazy! I'm thinking about making her a re-occuring character though. SO! Please review some more and let me know how you all like the story's progression! Love you all readers and I truly mean it :D The song I used is Cosmic Love by Florence+the Machine if you didn't know. Seems fitting for this part :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Just One Yesterday

Hermione was sitting in the Hospital Wing seven days after the attack with Jade's hand clutched between hers as the lycan was still unconscious. Cale had been taken to speak with Dumbledore to decide what was going to happen to her for trespassing and effectively been banned from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, though Hermione was sure that wasn't going to keep the blonde away. The brunette was distraught as she sat at the side of her friend's bed and just gaped. Jade's face was abnormally pale and her breathing was erratic as she kept her brown eyes on the black poison that was receding, a bit too slowly for Hermione's liking. Although Hagrid had carried the lycan up to the infirmary at record speed, the amount of Monkshood that was already in her system was still fatal. Pomfrey had pumped her full of an antidote, but it was taking its sweet time getting through her body.

"You're so stupid." The brunette whispered as she rubbed the back of Jade's hand with her thumbs. "How could you let that bimbo catch you off guard like that?" Hermione sighed as Jade just continued to wheeze and occasionally thrash before calming again.

"Hermione?" Harry walked in quietly and smiled at his friend as she sat on Jade's other side. "How is she doing?" Hermione released a groan before shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"I can't really say she's getting better." She sighed as she looked at Jade's pale face and brushed a few locks of hair away. "Madame Pomfrey thinks she may be in a coma for even longer. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"She's strong, Hermione." The boy tried to reassure her as he sent her a small smile. "I'm sure she'll pull through, but, do you know why she was here in the first place?" The brunette shook her head, she was getting tired, seven days had already passed and she had missed two days of classes. To her chagrin, Tamsin had visited Jade today while Hermione was in her afternoon classes.

"She's always been so strong," Hermione whispered as she looked at the green eyed boy with anguish in her brown eyes before looking back at Jade. "I've never…I've never seen her look like this before. She looks so weak…frail even. She barely even looks like herself." Harry sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"You know…Hermione," He started gently as he looked at her with an almost apologetic look. "I hope you don't think I'm being…invasive….but, from what you told me about Jade and what happened in Hogsmeade. Have you ever thought about telling her about how you feel?" Brown eyes widened and the brunette's head snapped up to glare at her friend who flinched slightly. "I mean…don't get me wrong, but I've…well I've seen how you look at her." Hermione's brow furrowed as she looked down at the lycan's pale face and sighed. She didn't want to lie, but how had Harry seen what she'd been trying to ignore for so long? "I'm your best friend, y'know?"

"Sometimes I hate how well you know me after only two years." Hermione muttered as she conceded and Harry smiled warmly at her. "But it can't happen, Harry, she's…well, it's complicated."

"I know she cares about you, 'Mione." Harry whispered as he leaned forward a bit more when he heard the doors open and footsteps coming towards them. "It's very obvious to see when she's around you. You should…y'know. Talk to her." Suddenly, Athena appeared from the curtain that was separating Jade's bed from the rest of the hospital and gasped seeing her cousin in her debilitated state.

"Good gods," She whispered as her green eyes found Hermione. "She's far worse off than I thought…" Hermione's heart fell when she heard the elder lycan's words and she absentmindedly clutched at Jade's hand a bit harder. Athena's demeanor radiated concern as she took a couple steps closer and pressed the back of her hand against the raven haired girl's face. "I don't have a choice." The lycan's voice was a whisper as she turned over her shoulder. "Grandfather." Hermione's head whipped around and saw a man, who appeared to be in his fifties or so with silver hair and in her opinion he looked rather cute in that old man sort of way. The man walked over and Athena bowed her head before backing away so he had a good view of Jade.

"The Monkshood was in her system for too long." The man's raspy voice muttered as put his fingers to her throat to feel her pulse. "She's weak, even the antidote isn't working at full strength like it should be."

"Will she die?" Hermione couldn't stand them acting like she and Harry weren't there. The man's steel grey eyes glanced at her and he smiled kindly.

"It's hard to say." He said as he pulled away and ran a hand through his hair and looked at Athena. "It will save her though."

"She didn't agree to it." Athena retorted as she shook her head and sighed. "If you bite her and she didn't comply, you know what could happen to her. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Would you rather she died?" Athena's grandfather asked as he narrowed his eyes and the auburn haired woman shook her head before looking to the ground. Then, grey eyes looked at Harry and Hermione. "Would you two mind taking a step back, please?" Hermione was very reluctant, but slowly released Jade's hand and Harry moved over to stand beside her as she watched the older man closely. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when they opened again, they were glowing bright crimson and Hermione gasped when he opened his mouth and razor sharp teeth gleamed in the sun that was flooding through the window.

"What are you doing!?" Hermione shouted as he turned Jade's head to expose the right side of her neck. "Stop!" She went to move forward, but Athena was there to hold her back.

"It's the only thing that will save her now." The older woman whispered to the brunette as she held her shoulders. "With Corbin's bite, she'll grow stronger as a part of our pack." Hermione continued to watch as Harry gently took her hand and squeezed it. As Corbin's jaws opened wider and drew closer, the brunette squeaked as the unconscious lycan's left hand flew up and caught the man by the neck. Athena gasped as brown eyes grew larger seeing Jade's body move, supposedly on its own until she saw dark blue eyes flutter open, glowing faintly.

"Get…" Jade's voice was raspy as she spoke and glared at the man next to her. "Away…f-from me!" Corbin growled as he snapped his jaws and Jade thrust him back away from her before taking several deep breaths as sweat began to bead on her brow. "I don't…want…to be…part of _your…_pack!" A deep growl resonated from Jade's throat as Corbin straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "I don't need…you!"

"You stupid girl!" Her grandfather hissed at her as he took a step closer and narrowed his red eyes. "You're going to suffer from this! Your body isn't strong enough to fight it off on its own."

"I'll…" A another deep, wheezing breath. "I'll take my chances." She glared loathingly at the man as he scowled and huffed before turning on his heel. Jade's eyes dimmed as she glanced at Athena and sighed. "Don't let him…back…ever…" Suddenly something wracked Jade's body as she tensed and arched her back slightly before relaxing again and breathing heavier. She was trying to steady her breaths by breathing through her nose, but Hermione could already see the strain on her body. Even after being in a coma for a weak, she's hardly healed at all. Hermione sat back down and took her hand before leaning forward towards the lycan.

"Get Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore." She said to Harry who nodded before walking briskly out of the Hospital Wing. "What was that man trying to do?" Athena sighed as Jade scoffed before turning her head to look at the brunette.

"He was trying…" Jade strained as she closed her eyes and groaned. "To get me to…join his pack."

"But why?"

"Because Jade is abnormally strong for an Omega." Athena answered softly as she ran a hand through her hair and scratched the back of her neck. "He thinks…he thinks there's something special about her and therefore, he wants her with him. She has the potential to be so strong, to bring so much to our family."

"I'm strong…on my…own." The blue eyed girl breathed as she narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "I don't…I don't need a pack." Jade started coughing and Hermione panicked as she squeezed her hand gently.

"Jade, you need to rest." The brunette urged as she glanced over at Athena and sighed. "I think…I think you should go, Athena." The elder lycan was slightly shocked at Hermione's forwardness, but she knew it was for the best. So she just nodded and smiled at Jade before turning on her heel to leave the infirmary. Hermione let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair before looking back at Jade who had her eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Jade, would his bite have helped you?" Jade tensed slightly before opening her paled blue eyes and looking at the brunette.

"Possibly." Was all she said before she felt Hermione's hands clasped around hers. "But I don't need…to be in a pack…to be strong." Jade groaned suddenly as she clenched her jaw and all her muscles contracted. Hermione turned over her shoulder and saw a glass of water sitting on the bedside table and offered it to the lycan. Jade took it with a shaky hand before drinking half of it and then falling back onto her bed. "This wasn't exactly…how I imagined this year going." The brunette just nodded as Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster entered with Harry trailing them. The medi-witch wasted no time bustling behind into her office and bringing out a tray with a basin and cloth as well as a foggy white potion.

"She needs to drink this." Pomfrey said as she handed the potion to Hermione who stood up and Jade lifted her head as the brunette poured the potion down her throat. "She's going to have a rough few days, that potion is going to clean out anything unnatural in her body." Pomfrey wasn't joking and as soon as Jade downed the liquid, she began to groan and writhe in pain.

"Can't you give her anything for the pain?" Harry asked as he turned towards the medi-witch and then back to Jade.

"I'm afraid not." The elder witch sighed as she handed the brunette the basin fill with cold water. "Anything else I give her would be flushed out with that potion she just took." Hermione frowned deeply before taking the cloth and dabbing Jade's forehead as the lycan had begun to sweat profusely under the new strain in her body.

"Let's hope the Monkshood has moved far enough away from her heart." Dumbledore muttered softly as she stroked his beard. Hermione wasn't really paying attention to the others that were in the room anymore as Jade shuddered and began to cough. A few moments later, Harry had left with Dumbledore and Pomfrey was in her office or tending to other students who came in. Hermione was the only one left watching over Jade and she was thankful that after an hour of drinking the potion, the lycan's color was starting to return and she wasn't thrashing in pain. Jade was sleeping now and Hermione watched closely to make sure she was still breathing.

"I can feel your eyes." A raspy, soft whisper sighed as blue eyes opened half way and glanced sideways at the brunette. "You must be staring pretty hard." Hermione blinked a few times before sighing and reaching towards the damp cloth.

"There were a few times I thought you stopped breathing." The brunette answered as she ran the cloth over Jade's clammy face. "I had to keep an eye on you." Hermione's eyes hardened slightly and she refused to looked into Jade's eyes for a reason she couldn't pinpoint. She wanted to look at her, wanted to tell her so much and apologize for how she had acted last month, but her pride was in her way. "I'm sure Tamsin would've been happy to watch over you though if that's what you'd prefer."

"Hermione," Jade sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "Are you still on about that? It was what…a month ago? That's really what you want to talk about after I wake up and in my weakened state?" The brunette just rolled her eyes, knowing that Jade was right and suddenly feeling a bit guilty since the lycan was still recovering from her near death experience. "Can't we just…get past that?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione muttered as she dipped the cloth back in the basin before placing her hand on top of Jade's. "I just…you're impossible sometimes! Jade, I…you can be so oblivious!"

"What do you mean?" The lycan asked quietly as she tried to move herself up into a sitting position, but failed as she found her muscles to be extremely weak. Hermione groaned and blushed as she cleared her throat and tucked a few stray curls behind her ear.

"Jade…I…" Hermione's hands began to tremble slightly as she averted her gaze to the ground. She gasped softly when she felt Jade's hand on hers, trying to calm the tremors. "I love…"

"Hermione!" The brunette's head snapped up as Ron and Harry walked into the hospital with shocked looks on their faces. "Sirius Black was in the castle!"

x-x

It was another two days before Jade was released from the hospital, still feeling weak, but glad to be able to take care of herself. The castle was still in a panic about Sirius Black sneaking into the school somehow and making his way up to the Gryffindor House and tearing the portrait of the Fat Lady to shreds. With Jade still recovering her strength, Pomfrey insisted she stay at the castle and get a potion every morning to make sure the rest of the Monkshood was completely out of her system. So once again, Jade found herself staying in the Gryffindor's Head Girl room which was unoccupied. Now, she was walking through the corridors to the Great Hall to get some food. Ever since she had regained her strength, her appetite had been almost insatiable. The lycan hadn't seen Hermione since the day she left infirmary and had the inkling that the brunette was avoiding her. Suddenly, as she entered the Great Hall, a very potent scent filled her nose that resembled the forest and she tensed.

"Hey, Jade." Harry clapped a hand on her shoulder which caused her to snap out of her trance and smile kindly at the boy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, or was that you sore shoulder?"

"You just snuck up on me." Jade answered as she saw Ron and Hermione walk in behind her. She frowned slightly, before shaking her head as Tamsin smiled from the Hufflepuff table and Jade returned it. She's met with the blonde a couple times since she had gotten released from Pomfrey's care and had noticed that was when Hermione had become more distant. "Going to sit with Tamsin?"

"No," The lycan muttered as she followed Harry and sat down next to him while Ron and Hermione sat a bit down from them. "They sure are cozy, hm?" Jade tried not to scowl as she started piling some roast onto her plate and digging into it.

"It's a bit odd," The green eyed boy mentioned as he glanced at his friends. "He never noticed her before and now he's following her around like a lost puppy. Sad really." Jade chuckled as she glanced at Harry who smirked at her. "I don't think she really likes him though, my guess is it's just for the attention."

"Not that it's any of my business." The blue eyed girl muttered as she took a long drink of her pumpkin juice. Suddenly, there was a gentle tap on her shoulder and Jade turned to see Tamsin with a small, shy smile on her face. "Hey, Tamsin."

"H-hello," The grey eyed girl stuttered softly as she smiled and nodded at Harry. "I was…well, I was wondering if you'd like to walk me down to quidditch practice?" Jade glanced over to see Hermione scowl and sighed.

"I'd love to." Jade stood fluidly before smiling at the Hufflepuff and gently slipping her hand into Tamsin's which caused a pretty pink color to dust her cheeks. The lycan could almost feel Hermione's smoldering glare as they left and as they left the Great Hall, the blonde sighed in the oncoming winter air. "I'm sorry if I'm putting you in an awkward position." The blue eyed girl whispered as they walked slowly through the courtyard and Tamsin looked up at her with a small smile.

"I don't really mind being your decoy." She muttered as she tucked a golden lock behind her ear. "You really should tell Hermione how you feel though." Jade chuckled and let out a breath before gently squeezing the blonde's hand.

"I have a fear of confessing my feelings," They walked slowly through the courtyard and down towards the quidditch pitch which was a good trek away. "Besides, she needs to experience certain things that don't involve me." Since Jade had a lack of friends to talk to things about besides Athena, whom she was thoroughly pissed out at, and Hermione herself, she had started to confide in Tamsin and made it clear that even though she had found the Hufflepuff beautiful and charming, she had no intention of a relationship. Surprisingly, Tamsin had taken it well and suggested they just go with things for now.

"She's very jealous," Tamsin mused as she began to swing their hands in a cheery, carefree manner. "I catch her glaring at me in the hall and it makes me feel rather proud of myself for some reason." Jade laughed and ran a hand through her hair as the wind blew gently and she breathed in the scent of nature around her. "Either way, you two will drive each other mental if you carry on like this. You know she doesn't like that Weasley, but he seems rather smitten with her as of late."

"Until she can confess if she has feelings for me, to me," The dark haired girl murmured as she looked up into the cloudy sky that threatened rain. "Then I don't think it will seem real to her and even if she does…she's only fourteen. I told you I'm going to be sixty-one this December, right?" The blonde shook her head and grinned. Tamsin had taken Jade's immortality rather well, but mainly because she was studying to care for magical creatures as a career. Even though Jade couldn't see herself romantically involved with Tamsin, she didn't deny the draw she had to her and that the girl very attractive, but the fact that she reminded her so much of Rayna was a tad disturbing. Of course, that didn't stop her from flirting.

"I hope you find someone as caring as you to be with," Blue eyes darkened slightly as the quidditch pitch came into view. "And truly, if you didn't remind me so much of my ex, I'd have you in an instant." Tamsin blushed wildly as she cleared her throat and averted her gaze to the ground as Jade smirked.

"You praise me too much," She sighed as glanced up at the lycan who just continued to smirk. Soon they reached the tunnel that led to the locker room and Jade stopped Tamsin before she could enter. "Would you like to hang out with me later while I study? Perhaps you could help me since it's on Magical History, surely you have some input on that subject?"

"More than I'd like, that's for sure." Tamsin graced her with a warm smile as Jade made a bold decision to sate one of her more…carnal desires before she lost her nerve. "Would you mind terribly if I did something that could possibly ruin our friendship?" Tamsin's grey eyes widened slightly as she blinked curiously at Jade who slowly advanced on the blonde who back tracked until her back bumped gently against the wooden wall of the tunnel.

"I don't know," The blonde whispered as she blushed and looked into Jade's shadowed azure orbs. "If you could do anything to ruin our friendship." A smirk spread on the lycan's lips as she put one hand up against the wall by the Hufflepuff chaser's head and the other gently ran fingertips against her jawline before tilting her head up. Tamsin's eyes fluttered shut as the breath caught in her lungs and Jade's smirk grew seeing the reaction she stirred in the younger girl. Jade was never smug…but that didn't mean she couldn't be proud of her ability to leave a girl breathless. She leaned in slowly, barely brushing Tamsin's lips with hers before the blonde closed the small distance so her cold lips were burning against the lycan's. The kiss was innocent and sweet as Jade's sensitive ears heard the faintest sigh from the blonde as her hands rested lightly on the lycan's collarbone. As they pulled away after what seemed like minutes, Tamsin was blushing furiously, but unlike her usual, shy self, she was staring right into Jade's eyes. Blue eyes were half open as she smiled and let out a contented sigh. "I suppose, that could ruin a friendship if it had been horrible." The blue eyed lycan chuckled softly before slowly running her fingers through gold silk. "I should probably go before I decide to skip practice."

"All right," Even though Jade had said she didn't want a relationship with the younger girl, she sure was surprised how satisfying that one kiss had been. "I'll meet you in the library when you finish?" Tamsin nodded as Jade stepped back and the blonde backed her way to the locker room slowly.

"I'll find you if practice runs long." The lycan nodded as Tamsin waved and disappeared into the locker room. She sighed heavily then, felt lighter, so much lighter than she had in years and it was a feeling she didn't want to end any time soon. Her hands folded languidly behind her head and she looked up into the sky, turning to make her way back up to the castle. As long as she had Tamsin to distract her, her feelings for Hermione were pushed to the back of her mind which was a nice reprieve from the norm. Slowly, but surely, she finally made her way back to the castle when she caught the heavy scent of oak and she tensed, sniffing the air around her to pin point the smell.

"You're Hermione Granger's lycan friend, correct?" A voice asked from her far left as she turned and saw a sandy haired man who had three scars on his face. "It's me you're smelling."

"A werewolf," Jade muttered as she eyed the man up and down, catching his scraggly appearance. "They're letting you teach here?"

"You sound a little hypocritical," The man said sternly as he folded his hands behind his back and sighed, taking a few steps towards her before offering her a hand. "Remus Lupin, pleased to meet you." His hands were scarred, but lightly, old wounds Jade assumed.

"Jade McHale," She shook his hand firmly before she let go and eyed him curiously. "And I'm not being hypocritical, I can control myself when I shift. Werewolves have no control or choice. Tell me, what compelled you to teach?"

"Sort of a favor to Dumbledore," Lupin shrugged as he gave her a small grin. "Now you tell me, why are you at Hogwarts if you're not a student?"

"I got attacked by a hunter a while back and…"

"Let me rephrase my question," The man muttered before running a hand through her messy hair. "Why were you even in the vicinity of this school? Surely you're not an inhabitant of the Dark Forest, or else I would've seen you around on my…expeditions. So why are you here?" Jade ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily.

"Hermione," She answered shortly as she kept his gaze firmly and calmly. "I protect her."

"I don't think Miss Granger needs protection while she's here." Jade scoffed loudly before folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Clearly you haven't heard of her exploits in her first two years here." The lycan sneered as the man looked at her curiously. "In her first year she followed Harry and Ron through a labyrinth of tasks meant for witches and wizards _beyond _the skill level of a couple first year students or any student for that matter. And then in her second year she was petrified by a basilisk. Tell me again that she doesn't need protection here. If anything she needs more than when she's at home." Remus chuckled softly before shaking his head and smiling.

"Kids will be kids," He answered in a cheery tone. "You can't expect them all to follow the rules."

"I've known Hermione since she was six years old." Jade hissed as she narrowed her gaze, not enjoying the light hearted tone of the man. "That's all she did was follow the rules. Granted, Dumbledore keeps telling me how bright and talented she is for a muggle-born witch, but that doesn't mean she can take on the Dark Lord or a fucking basilisk. Does that answer your question?"

"Just one more," Lupin muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "Tell me what you know about Sirius Black."

x-x

_Hermione was in the library around five in the evening studying for a Potion's exam she had on Monday with Ron and Harry, who were doing everything but studying. She sighed hearing them stifle a laugh when Ron conjured a paper plane and sent it flying at Malfoy from across the library. During the time that Jade had been in the hospital, they had had another class with Hagrid concerning hippogriffs, but this time Draco had stepped forward, acting like his cocky, rich self and didn't take the correct steps to approach Buckbeak. On top of it all, Draco had insulted the beast and as Hagrid had warned, the hippogriff was greatly offended and attacked the Slytherin. He wasn't seriously injured, but you wouldn't know that by the way Malfoy acted and now apparently Lucius Malfoy was making a fuss about it._

_ "I wonder how Hagrid is doing," Harry muttered softly to no one in particular as she sighed heavily. "His trial with the Ministry is tomorrow morning. What do you think is going to happen?"_

_ "I know Malfoy Senior is going to cause a fuss," Ron spat as he shot a glare over at the Slytherin who just smirked and flipped them off. "Bloody prat, I just hope Hagrid doesn't get sacked." Hermione sighed before rubbing her forehead and setting her quill down. She wasn't going to get much work done with her distracting friends, so she decided to take a break and join in on the conversation._

_ "We should go visit him tomorrow when he gets back," She whispered as she looked over at her friends. "I mean, no matter what, I'm sure he'd like us to visit since I don't think anything good is going to happen with Mr. Malfoy being at the trial. The boys nodded before they heard footsteps approaching and all three Gryffindors ducked their heads, pretending to be studying in case it was Madame Pince who was a very strict librarian. Green eyes glanced up as the footsteps got closer and he lifted his head when she saw Jade walk by with Tamsin at her side, smiling shyly as the lycan whispered something to her. Harry glanced over at Hermione who was all out gawking at the pair and he could almost feel her jealousy radiating from her. As the couple passed, Hermione huffed and picked her up quill, writing furiously as if trying to transfer her anger onto the parchment._

_ "You really should talk to her, y'know?" He whispered as Hermione glanced a crippling glare at him and he flinched slightly, but held his ground. Although two years wasn't very long, Harry saw Hermione as one of his closest friends, almost closer than Ron and usually he saw through her moods to see how she was truly feeling. Right now, she was just jealous or in denial, or both and was ready to take out her frustration on anyone around her. "I mean it Hermione, I thought you were going to tell her when she was in the hospital? What happened to that?"_

_ "I…" Hermione faltered slightly and closed her eyes before taking a long breath and letting it back out. "I tried Harry, but that was the night that Sirius Black had supposedly gotten into the castle. My mind was rightly on worrying about more important things." Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione turned her attention back to her paper._

_ "You're going to go insane if you don't tell her," The boy chastised gently as he glanced at the table Jade and Tamsin had chosen to study at before Hermione turned and followed his gaze. "She cares about you Hermione, I know it, you know it. All she needs to know is how you feel." The brunette groaned loudly, which rewarded her a pointed glare from Madame Pince and Harry ducked his head as Hermione did the same._

_ "She's clearly happy with someone else." Brown eyes glanced over one last time, noticing that Jade was pointing to something in Tamsin's book and the blonde was eagerly writing it down. "What does it matter anyways, Harry? Like she's told me, I'm too young." Harry rolled his eyes and noted to himself how thick Hermione could be for being so bright. "Anyways, the weekend after next is a Hogsmeade weekend, have you figured out a way to sneak down there?"_

_ "I just figured I'd use the invisibility cloak." He answered softly as he looked down at his hands and Hermione sighed. Green eyes looked up and narrowed slightly. "Well, do you have a better idea?"_

_ "Unfortunately not," She answered, both friends seemed to forget that Ron was there as the red head boy cleared his throat loudly. "Is there something you'd like to say Ronald?"_

_ "If you're looking to sneak," The red head said quietly as he leaned over the table and Hermione and Harry leaned to meet him. "You should ask Fred and George, they always seem to find ways to get somewhere when they're in trouble. Maybe they have an idea?"_

_ "An idea that won't get Harry in heaps of trouble if he's caught?" The brunette asked with a quirked eyebrow. Ron just shrugged._

_ "I'm going to get in loads of trouble if I'm caught either way, Hermione." Harry added as he scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I might as well at least make it to Hogsmeade though if I'm going to get caught." Hermione sighed and shook her head in exasperation as she closed her book and began packing her things. As she flung her bag over her shoulder and walked out into the aisle, she chanced one last glance at Jade and gasped quietly as every muscle in her body tensed. Her eyes grew wide as she gaped and felt a sharp stab of pain in her chest that made her palms tingle. Jade was kissing the blonde. Nothing overly inappropriate or sloppy, but kissing nonetheless and as desperately as Hermione tried to tear her gaze away, she couldn't and she felt her heart rise into her throat, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She finally looked away and into Harry's apologetic green eyes before letting him turn her away and out of the library._

Hermione shook her head at the memory. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground as Hermione and Ron made their way down to Hogsmeade. It had been two weeks since the brunette had spoken to Jade after seeing her and Tamsin in the library, but even though she put on a tough front, she missed Jade. She couldn't really blame the lycan for wanting _that _kind of companionship, but did she need to do it right in front of her? She growled absentmindedly and Ron looked at her with a confused expression.

"You all right, 'Mione?" He asked gently as they reached the crossroads to the shack and Hogsmeade. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the red head before nodding.

"Just thinking about Harry." She lied as she pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders as a chilled wind wrapped around her. "I wonder if he'll find a way down here."

"Don't worry about him," The red head waved his hand dismissively as they reached the outskirts of the village. "Fred and George know this place inside and out, dunno how exactly, but if there's a way to get to Hogsmeade without being seen, I guarantee they know it." Hermione smiled and nodded her head as they heard the chattering of students filing in and out of shops. "Come on," Ron gently grabbed her hand and smiled before pulling her towards Honeydukes. With Christmas coming up, Hermione wanted to get her shopping done before she left Hogwarts. Ron and Harry would be easy, and she was debating on whether or not to get something for Jade.

_ I'm sure she'll buy something for Tamsin. _There it was again, her jealousy. It seemed it got worse and worse the longer she let it fester, but what was she supposed to do? She couldn't just go up to Jade and confess her feelings now, but she was missing the lycan. Hermione hadn't been sleeping well, that added to her snarky attitude lately, but she wouldn't be the first to crack. Though, she had to admit, she hadn't seen Jade look this laid back of happy in a long time. The lycan was always calm and collected, but when she saw Jade lately in the halls with Tamsin. There was a light in her eyes she had never seen before and a look of happiness that seemed to radiate. _Maybe…maybe it wouldn't be so bad for them to be together…_

x-x

Jade was sitting in the courtyard under the clock tower reading when she heard the crunching of footsteps to her right, but no body. She sighed before standing up and walking next to the body-less footprints.

"You'll get caught that way." She mused as she folded her hands behind her head and smiled. "I mean, I know invisibility is useful, but it'd also help if you were an elf so you could walk on top of the snow."

"Jade!" Harry hissed from under his invisibility cloak and the lycan smirked before putting her arm around the invisible boy. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Just come with me." Jade muttered as she pulled him back into an alcove of the castle and stripped the cloak off of the boy. He was about to speak, but she held up her hand to silence him before pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I got this from Fred and George a month ago when I got here, so I could sneak out of the Hospital Wing to the kitchens when i got hungry. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Suddenly the paper began to form words as if ink was bleeding from the parchment before forming some words.

"Messers, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," The boy read out loud as Jade looked on with a smug smile on her face. "Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present, The Marauder's Map?"

"I've learned so much." Jade smirked and opened up the parchment and pointed her fingers to a few paths on the map that seemed to show the entire blue print of Hogwarts. "Fred and George recommended this tunnel that leads to the cellar of Honeyduke's from the behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch. That's what I would say." The lycan smiled and stood up. "Oh, and when you're done, don't forget to tap the map and say 'Mischief Managed' or else if you lose it, anyone could read it, got that? The twins would kill me if I let you lose it." Harry nodded and Jade walked out with her hands stuffed in her pockets. It was strange how the Boy-Who-Lived was nothing more than a teenager who wanted a normal life. But who could blame him? So many people would put the weight of the world on his shoulders, like it was his job and his alone to save everyone. Every now and again, Jade would see his green eyes fade and she knew, she knew he thought that he had to do it alone.

_You don't have to do it alone, Harry. _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and walked down the trail towards the small wizarding village. _You have so many people that want to help you, don't you dare think you have to do this alone. _Jade sighed and a soft cloud of steam emitted from her mouth. Instead of heading towards Hogsmeade at the crossroad, she turned to the right and headed towards the Shrieking Shack. No one was there, hardly any of the students would actually go there, mainly because it was supposedly the most haunted place in Britain. Her mind suddenly wandered to Rayna…to Tamsin. The only thing different between the two were their eyes. Rayna's green was so piercing and Tamsin's…grey blue, gentle and soft, just like her personality. Her mind was suddenly bombarded with memories of Rayna, her laughter, her voice, her smile...her eyes. There was an abnormally warm breeze around her as she closed her eyes, almost smelling Rayna's scent on the wind. _I wonder, if Rayna would laugh at me…for finding someone who looks like her. _Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck bristled and she tensed.

_A falling star, fell from your heart and landed in my eye_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them and now it's left me blind_

"You think too much." Jade spun around and saw the image of Rayna in front of her, eighteen year old Rayna, the way she remembered all those years ago. "I never thought you to be a heavy thinker." Blue eyes were wide as she looked on at this apparition…ghost? Or whatever this was.

"Ray?" The blonde smiled and nodded her head. "What…how is this…"

"This is me." Rayna answered calmly as if this wasn't an almost impossible situation. She looked at Jade with those piercing green eyes and took a step towards her. "Or…well, my spirit, I guess. Jade…I've...well, I've...passed on." Jade gasped and closed the distance between them to find that Rayna wasn't solid…or there at all. "I just…I wanted to see you one last time…"

"But how…how did you know…" Rayna just smiled and gently ghosted her fingers over Jade's left wrist and surprisingly, the sleeve of her coat was moved and the silver cuff shone in the dim light. "My cuff…but how are you here?"

"I still have its other half and…there was something you never knew about me," The blonde whispered as she spread the lapels of her jacket and a small white pearl attached to a gold chain twinkled. "I'm not exactly normal, Jade...I never got a chance to tell you, I'm a Deva, well half at least, a guardian of nature, sort of like a druid. And our jewels are two halves of the same, it helped my subconscious find you. I'm here because…when Devas die, they return to nature and I…well I wanted to be close to you and this forest has magical properties. You're different from the last time I saw you, Jade…happier."

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_You left me in the dark._

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

"The last time I saw you, you didn't remember me." The lycan sighed as she closed her eyes and bowed her head in a bit of shame. "Except for one minute and then…" She thought back to the moment she had last seen the blonde and sighed. "Then…you just forgot me again."

"You know I can't help it." The apparition sighed as shook her head. "I knew you were there, I fought hard to remember you…but, I'm still human, you know. And my disease…it's very advanced." Jade sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck before looking at the ghost Rayna in front of her.

"So you…you came to say goodbye?" She whispered as her eyes darkened and her hands clenched into fists. Rayna just nodded as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Rayna…I…I'm so sorry, for everything. I didn't…"

"I knew, you know." The lycan gasped before tensing and looking into emerald eyes. "I knew you were different, I just didn't know how, but it makes sense as to why I was so drawn to you. I would've continued to love you either way, even if I hadn't been the one who was meant for you." Jade began to tremble uncontrollably as she felt her knees buckle and she fell into the snow. The bite…everything she had gone through to keep Rayna close was pointless. She put the girl she loved in danger for nothing. Rayna would've stayed with her either way. "Don't blame yourself Jade. That's what I wanted you to know, that I don't blame you and that…even when you visited me, when it seemed I didn't remember you, I did. I always recognized you." Rayna knelt down in front of the lycan and placed her hands on her shoulders as she brushed the tears away from blue eyes. Jade tensed as she felt a warmth wrap around her and Rayna's apparition was embracing her gently, she could almost smell her scent. "I want you to know…I forgive you. And…don't let this keep you from falling in love again, Jade. I…I want you to be happy. Being a guardian of nature, it was almost instinctual for me to fall in love with you. The wolf, who belonged so fully in my life, my guardian."

_And in the dark, I can feel your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became_

"All this time!" Jade cried as she broke down into sobs and clutched at her own chest. "All this time, you…you were, we…we could've…I…Rayna!" A few tears escaped from green eyes as Rayna smiled sadly and tried to hug Jade tighter.

"My spirit and yours were intertwined when we fell in love." The blonde sighed as she closed her eyes. "Being a protector of nature and you, a child of the forest, we were drawn to each other. A Deva is like a sister to Druids…and we are instinctually drawn to wolves, our best friends, lovers…I was so drawn to you. But being only half…I could still get sick. That's why your bite rejected…I was already a magical being and I couldn't become what I was meant to protect."

"I was supposed to protect you." The lycan hissed as she shook her head and cried. "You were…I…I can't let you…!"

"Jade…" Her voice was melodic in her ears as she opened her eyes and looked into bright, gleaming emerald green. "My spirit belongs to the forest, that's why I'm here…so I can be at peace. I could've stayed in the states, but I longed to see you again. You only see me as I am, because this is what you desire. Because I needed you to know…that it wasn't your fault and that…I loved you, that I still love you. Stop beating yourself up over me." Jade's body was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her cheeks as Rayna pulled away and looked into glassy blue eyes. "I want you to be happy…" It all made sense now, why Jade was so drawn to Rayna, why they were so perfect together now. Lycans and Devas or Druids, they were meant to coexist, to help one another. Either as friends or lovers, even family…and this only made Jade feel worse because they were supposed to protect one another. If only she would've known…she would've…

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

"I'm sorry!" Jade shouted as she felt the warmth engulf her body. "I'm so sorry, Rayna…please…this is all my fault!" Rayna smiled before she pressed her slightly transparent hand against Jade's cheek. "This is…all my fault…I just, I wanted to keep you…forever. I didn't mean…to…"

"I'm one with this forest now," Rayna whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Jade's. "You can feel at home here…" The blonde's voice was becoming breathy as she closed her green eyes and sighed gently as the wind blew and rustled the branches of the trees. "I have to leave soon…please, just…don't regret anything, ok? I don't regret anything." Jade's hands felt cold as she fell forward and clenched snow in her fists.

"I…I don't regret…" She managed to choke out between sobs as Rayna wrapped her fading arms around her neck. "I don't…but, how can I…how can I forgive myself?"

"I forgive you." The blonde's voice was a whisper as the lycan felt something warm on her forehead. "That should be enough."

_I took the stars from your eyes and made a map _

_And I knew that somehow, I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you._

"Let that be enough." Rayna whispered as she tilted Jade's head up so she could look into eyes that were swimming in grief. "Forgive yourself…" A soft press of lips against Jade's was what was left as a strong breeze blew and what was left of Rayna's visage was gone. Jade watched as her smile, her eyes, her hair…everything disappeared in front of her face. Blue eyes were wide as she heard the last of the blonde's voice on the wind as he blew past her face.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she looked into the trees in front of her as her hands relaxed and the ice that formed in her hands fell to the ground. "Rayna…I'm so…sorry. I never meant…I never meant to leave you and I left you alone for so long." Jade's heart was breaking over and over as she felt hot tears pour down her cheeks. Everything around her was nothing, darkness…it was the middle of the day, but all she could see was darkness closing in around her. She didn't hear the voices around her, or see that Harry was running towards her with Ron and Hermione standing behind him. Jade didn't see the anguish on Harry's face, or the silent tears streaming down Hermione's cheeks. She was blind. Blind to anything that wasn't Rayna at the moment. Rayna was gone…and she couldn't forgive herself.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

"Jade!" Harry had seen the whole thing, watched as Jade looked blankly forward as the blonde apparition had disappeared. He had heard the story and felt the lycan's heart break. "Are you…are you all right?" Blue eyes were empty when they looked up at Harry and her expression looked as though she was confused, lost.

"She was strong." Jade muttered softly as she looked back down at her hands that were red and raw from holding the snow. "She was always strong…and here…here I am, falling to pieces without her. Look…look at the mess I've made…Harry…" Her eyes closed as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the green eyed boy. He gasped before wrapping his arms around Jade's shoulders and hugging her tight as she hugged him tighter around the waist. "I'm so…weak, the mere memory of her…cripples me, her memory."

"I know it's hard." The dark haired boy whispered as he held her close and tried to keep himself calm. He felt her shaking, sobbing silently in his arms. "I know it is, but you have to stay strong…for her." His mother flashed in his mind as he closed his eyes to will the image away and then looked down to see Jade's face buried in his chest as she knelt in the snow. "For your friends…for us."

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark,_

"But I'm not strong," She hissed as she shook her head and tightened her grip on Harry. "I'm not…I'm lost…I'm lost all the time! I don't know…I don't know what to do, Harry. I don't…I'm not strong…Her memory, our memories. They…cripple me and I know, I know she's not going to come back now. I'm not…" She felt a smooth handle against her right hand and she grasped it before pushing Harry away, standing swiftly and holding his wand tightly in her hand. "She cripples me, Harry…and I can't…I can't go on with her memories inside of me. She…cripples me…I'm not strong."

"Jade…give me my wand back…" He was scared, he didn't want her to try and do anything stupid and in her state, anything could be stupid. "Please, don't do anything you'll regret, anything that could hurt you! Please!" Jade straightened slowly and shook her head and the tears flew from her eyes as she closed them. Harry stood slowly as Ron and Hermione made their way down to them. "Please," He held out his hand and took a step towards her. "Give it back."

"I'm sorry, Harry…" The blue eyed girl whispered as she took a few steps away from him and held the tip of his wand to her temple and gave him a small smile. "I'm not strong enough…and…I'm tired. Tired of always…always being lost." She glanced over at Hermione and smiled sadly at her. "I hope…you all forgive me if this goes farther…than I intended it." Jade inhaled slowly and closed her eyes before opening them and seeing Hermione pulling out her wand.

"Jade, don't!" Hermione screamed as she pulled out her wand to try and disarm her.

"Obliviate..."

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well guys, super twist, goes along well with my title and allows me to extend the tension a bit longer. Poor Tamsin though, we'll see if anything happens in the future with her. Anyway, super glad you guys are enjoying this and I'm sorry for ending most chapters with cliffys, but it can't be helped sometimes :P Review, fave, follow, I appreciate them all!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Let Her Go

_Hermione watched in horror as Jade's eyes rolled back and her body crumpled to the ground. She hadn't been quick enough to disarm her before she spoke the spell. She watched the light fade from bright blue eyes and Hermione's insides turned to ice. Harry had retrieved his wand and shook Jade gently to try and rouse her. Hermione was crying again as she watched her best friend and her protector, her guardian…her... _

_"Obliviate…" _

Hermione shuddered and her eyes opened reluctantly as she woke up in her dorm. Every night since Jade had obliviated her memories, she'd dreamt about it. Heard the spell over and over in her mind whenever she closed her eyes, it was like her own personal curse. She'd never known that Jade had suffered like that. Had loved so completely that it almost drove her mad. All this time she had thought that Jade was cold because she wanted to be that way, but it was pretty clear now, that she was cold because she was protecting herself. Hermione flung her legs over the side of her bed as her body ached and argued against her movements. Valnad lifted his head as she moved and she patted him on the head. He had been in a sort of lull ever since Jade had lost her memory and for some reason, the memory of him as well. So they mourned together. Jade had finally woken a month after that fateful day and so much had happened in the past three months since then. It was abnormal for someone to take so long to wake up after a memory spell, but Hermione figured it was because she erased such a strong presence from her mind that it had to recover and sift through every crevice of her memories to make sure it was completely gone.

Before Christmas, Harry had learned that Sirius Black was actually his godfather and that had torn him apart. The brunette had figured out that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, but had decided against telling her friends unless it became an issue and then there was the issue of Ron's rat gone missing which, of course, he blamed Crookshanks for. And do top it all off, Harry had heard Professor Trelawney speak something eerie about the Dark Lord and his servant being reunited. This year was quickly becoming too overwhelming for her to handle and now…now she didn't even want to be there. It was odd, she had to meet Jade all over again, this time, as Harry's friend. As Harry's protector because that's all the lycan remembered.

"Hermione?" There was a soft knocking on the dorm door and Tamsin poked her head in. Hermione scowled, but tried to be polite. It was far too early in the morning to be dealing with Tamsin, but she felt bad for her because she was suffering as well with the loss of Jade's memories. "I'm sorry, I know…I know it's early, but I thought…maybe we could talk today? Since you know…it's the weekend…and…" Her grey eyes were filled with sadness and all Hermione wanted to do was yell at her. Tell her to leave and not come back because she was still grieving over her loss. She didn't want to have to hold her hand.

"Can you…can you give me an hour?" Hermione asked softly as she looked down at her hands and heard the Hufflepuff whisper a 'yes' before the door clicked shut. The brunette ran her hands through her hair and groaned. This is definitely not how she wanted to start her Saturday. After she had showered and gotten dressed, she made her way out of her dorm with the black wolf on her heels and down the stairs before she connected softly with a very warm body. "I'm sorry…" The witch muttered as she looked up into bright blue eyes.

"That's ok, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Jade answered with a small grin. "If you'll excuse me." Hermione's stomach twisted as she nodded and Jade passed her without a second glance. Her knees were threatening to buckle underneath her as she gritted her teeth and somehow, made her way into the common room where Harry was sitting with Ginny. She flopped down with a sigh in the arm chair and rubbed her forehead as her friends looked at her sadly. The wolf whimpered as he looked up at her with yellow eyes before setting his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his thick fur.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry greeted gently as she nodded at him and kept her eyes closed. "How…uhm…how are you doing?"

"Peachy." She replied as she opened her eyes and looked towards her friend. "Fantastic, really." Harry flinched and sighed before ruffling his dark hair. "I'm sorry, Harry…I'm just…you shouldn't have to ask how I'm doing because I think it'd be pretty obvious."

"Dumbledore is trying to talk to her, y'know." The green eyed boy offered as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She remembers me and being in Hogsmeade…she just doesn't…she can't…"

"She can't remember me," Hermione finished as she folded her arms over her chest. "I know…I know that."

"He thinks," Harry started again as he started wringing his hands together. "He thinks that she can't remember because at the time she obliviated her memories, she was thinking of Rayna…of being…well, of having strong feelings for someone and that's why she can't remember you or Tamsin. Dumbledore thinks she lost all of her memories of loving, he's going to try and convince Jade to use Legilimency to try and bring her memories back." Hermione's ears perked up at this, this was the first time she was hearing of this. It was rare, but it was heard of during the first war of people using Legilimency to regain memories when they had wiped their minds to protect the Dark Lord. "But…I'm sure you know that…that could possibly drive her mad."

"I have to talk to him, then." Hermione said as she stood and groaned, remembering that she was supposed to be speaking with Tamsin soon. "Harry…would you mind terribly, if you did me a very large favor?"

x-x

Hogwarts was cold in the winter. That's all Jade could think about at the moment as she walked through the corridors towards the Headmaster's office. She didn't know why there was so much of a fuss about her memories all of a sudden, but the old man had recommended going through Legilimency to try and see into her mind in case some of her more important memories were missing. At the moment, she wasn't sure why she had agreed. She spoke the password to the Griffin and it moved aside to let her ascend the stair case.

"Ah, Miss McHale," Dumbledore greeted kindly as he smiled and Jade nodded before taking a seat in the chair across from him. "I'm glad that you've agreed to take on these sessions."

"I don't see why." The lycan huffed as she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "You'd think I'd be aware if I was missing crucial memories, right? Wouldn't I have a longing for what I've forgotten? Or an unnatural pull of some sort?"

"It always depends on the memories in question." Dumbledore smiled as he stood and drew his wand before sitting in the chair next to her. She instinctively moved away as his wand hovered directly in front of her face. "I promise, this won't be…too uncomfortable."

"Great." Jade rolled her blue eyes before raising an eyebrow at the man. "Just…don't go poking around somewhere I don't approve, understand?" The Headmaster nodded as he spoke the spell and Jade flinched, feeling a pressure on her brain before memories began flashing in her mind. Her eyes squeezed shut as she saw her parents, her sister…her cousin, her grandfather. Suddenly she was on a plane and she looked around, confused as to why she was there. Then it flashed to England, walking around with her cousin Athena talking about something.

_"How am I supposed to protect her?" _

Jade scowled as she saw the memory, but had no idea who she and Athena were talking about. Another flash and she was in the mountains with someone. Their face was blurred, their whole image shaded and something in the lycan burned.

"Stop." She hissed as she tried to block out the memory, but Dumbledore pushed farther and her memory changed to a beach where she was sitting with someone different. Younger…her image was blurry, faded, just like the other…she could make out brown hair, but that was it. Her voice was muffled and scratchy in Jade's ears. And again, as the image began to clear, she felt the tearing in her chest and something told her she didn't want to see this. "STOP!" She roared and pushed Dumbledore out of her mind with all her might, sending him sprawling back and she tipped over in her chair, gasping for oxygen. Jade stood slowly, a severe headache growing rapidly in her mind as she shook her head and glared at the Headmaster. "I told you to stay away from memories I didn't approve of!" Dumbledore rose slowly to his feet and sighed, opening his mouth to speak, but Jade didn't give him the chance. "No, we're done here." She turned on her heel and stormed towards the exit. Just as she was about to reach the door, it opened and a brunette she recognized from Gryffindor walked in. "Excuse me," Jade muttered as she brushed past the girl and swiftly jogged down the stairs.

It was all too much. The one memory was damaged and it hurt her to even see it try to replay. For whatever reason she had locked it away, she wanted it to stay that way. Jade briskly walked through the entrance hall and out into the courtyard before she started to run down the trail towards the forest. She felt at home there, safe, and that's one place she knew would make her feel better. As she reached the treeline, she bound her clothes and began to shift. Jade wanted nothing more than to feel free and in the confines of the castle, that was almost impossible. For some reason, there was something there that was suffocating her and she needed to get away from it. Whether it was the odd blonde girl from Hufflepuff who kept staring at her, or the way Harry had been acting around her lately, she couldn't really pin point it. Either way, she wanted to escape, to feel unbridled and roam the trees that were whipping by as she fell to all fours and galloped off into the Dark Forest. The trees whispered to her, told her she was safe, would keep her hidden as she ran free through them and in return, Jade would protect it from anything harmful. The lycan stayed in the forest for hours, enjoying the openness of it all until the sun began to sink in the sky. That's when she finally shifted back into her human form, but remained in the forest looking up as the moon that was slowly beginning to climb into the dark blue expanse above her. That's when she heard it, the screaming, the shouting. She looked up the hill that led to the Whomping Willow and saw Harry and his friends standing by the tree. That's when she saw it…Lupin, the DADA professor, his body writhing and she heard bones breaking as her eyes widened when a loud roar rang into the chilled air.

"Harry." She hissed as she began sprinting up the hill.

x-x

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring as Lupin changed into a scraggily, emaciated looking werewolf that was whimpering in front of them. The brunette was scared, she'd never encountered a werewolf before and that last thing she wanted to do was get bitten. But she noticed the beast cowering and whimpering softly to itself, as if it was ashamed or injured.

"Hermione!" Ron hissed as she stepped forward and swatted his hand away as he grabbed for her. She approached slowly so to not startle the creature.

"Professor?" She said gently as she took another step forward. "Professor Lupin?" The werewolf looked at her with sat yellow eyes, before throwing its head back and howling into the sky. Hermione jumped and tried to back track as it narrowed its eyes and growled at her. That's when Snape appeared before Lupin snarled at him and knocked him hard out of the way. As the three fell from Snape falling on them, Sirius, as his black dog form, jumped at the werewolf and bit at him ferociously.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he stood up and watched the dog attack the werewolf, though not vicious enough to seriously injure it, he was still Lupin, after all. Hermione cringed when the werewolf threw Sirius away and he hit a large rock before falling still, the werewolf advancing slowly on him. That's when Harry picked up a rock and threw it at the beast, hitting it square in the head. It turned on him, roaring threateningly before bounding forward. The trio wrapped their arms around each other, to try and protect each other as they heard Lupin snarl, but suddenly they heard a loud thud and some whimpering. Harry looked up to see Jade standing protectively in front of them, her eyes glowing bright blue and claws sharp at her fingertips.

"Jade…" Hermione whispered as the werewolf shook its head and stood up slowly, barking madly at the lycan.

"How much trouble can you three get into?" Jade hissed as she ripped off her jacket off and readied herself for an attack. "Honestly? Can I never leave you alone?!"

_"I can't leave you alone now can I?" _

Hermione gasped softly as she remembered Jade saying something similar to that at the end of their first year. A horrible wave of nostalgia washed over the brunette as her brow furrowed and she looked over at Harry who had his jaw clenched tight as Lupin roared and lunged at Jade. The blue eyed girl growled in response before meeting the beast head on, dodging Lupins claws and teeth before punching him hard in the face, sending him sprawling backwards. But the werewolf was quick to right himself as he caught the girl off guard, sinking his teeth deep into her left arm above her elbow.

"Jade!" Harry yelled as he took a step forward and watched as the lycan winced, but just kicked Lupin off of her. Suddenly, Harry saw Sirius get up and stumble, back in his human form, before tumbling down the hill and out of sight. Before Hermione could stop him, Harry was running, past Jade and Lupin and down the hill.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as Hermione was left to support him on his own. Jade watched as the green eyed boy ran by and as she lost focus, teeth sank into her right shoulder. She grunted before bringing her injured elbow down hard on Remus's head and he yelped before releasing her. Her breathing was getting uneven, this was more of a fight that she was expecting, and she was losing, to a werewolf no less. "Jade! Harry! He…!"

"Well what do you want me to do, Weasley?!" Jade growled as she took a step back and that's when Hermione saw the amount of blood dripping from her arms. "Do you want me to go after him? Or do you want to get torn apart by one of your professors in this monstrous form?" Ron faltered as Hermione looked at him and shook her head. "You two need to take a step back, I never thought I'd have to shift to beat such a weak opponent." Hermione tried as gently as possible to move herself back with Ron, as well as pull Snape, who was unconscious out of the vicinity of the dueling wolves. Steam began to roll off of Jade's exposed skin as she growled and began to grow taller. Brown eyes widened as white fur erupted over her body and within seconds, a very tall, very white lycan was standing in front of them. There were such harsh contrasts between Lupin and Jade. Where Lupin looked scrawny, sickly almost. Jade looked strong and covered in thick fur, standing erect on her hind legs to reach at least eight feet. Her face more resembled a wolf, but her eyes were still the crystalline blue.

"Bloody hell," The red head muttered as he gaped at the creature in front of him and Hermione just nodded as she swallowed hard before Jade crouched down on all fours, roaring a challenge to Lupin, who, cowered slightly before returning the roar. Jade's claws dug deep into the earth as she rocketed herself forward and tackled Lupin hard into the ground as the sound of snapping jaws filled the air. The werewolf was trying hard and blindly to sink his jaws into any part of the white lycan to get her to back off.

"Jade you can't hurt him!" Hermione shouted as Jade raised her clawed hand to attack Lupin. "He's still Lupin! He just doesn't know what he's doing!" Blue eyes glanced over at the witch before the werewolf lunged and caught Jade by the throat with his jaws. The brunette screamed as blood splattered to the ground and the lycan grabbed Lupin by the neck before throwing him down the hill towards the forest before falling to her knees. Without really thinking, Hermione ran forward, leaving Ron and Snape a safe distance away. Jade was breathing heavily as her hands were stained with her blood and she clutched at her neck to try to slow the bleeding. "Jade…are you ok?"

"Wonderful." The brunette heard Jade's voice, more so in her head than anything, but heard it nonetheless as the lycan's mouth neglected to form words. "You need to get Ron and Snap back to the castle." The lycan coughed and blood rained on the ground in front of her before she growled, shaking her massive head. Hermione was panicked, she pulled her wand from her pocket and began to chant a meager healing spell that she hoped would at least close Jade's wounds. Suddenly there was a snarling and Lupin was staring at them with a blood lust in his yellow eyes. Jade roared before pushing Hermione aside and tackling the werewolf down the hill and the brunette shouted after her as the two beasts tumbled down the hill growling loudly. Brown eyes searched the darkness for any sign of Jade or Lupin, but they must've reached the forest because all she heard was the fading sounds of jaws snapping and whimpers, then a very distant howling.

"Hermione!" Ron called finally as he limped towards her and she noticed how bad his leg really was. "We need to get to Dumbledore, Harry…he needs help." The brunette glanced one last time towards the forest and nodded. She slipped Ron's arm around her shoulders and tried to wake their unconscious Potion's Professor.

x-x

When Harry woke up, he was in the Hospital Wing with Hermione standing over him with a worried expression marring her face. He shook his head slowly, the energy seemingly drained from him as he tried to sit up and Hermione handed him his glasses from the bedside table. Harry had been recovered by a couple aurors who found him by the lake with Sirius Black, unconscious surrounded by Dementors.

"Hermione…" He groaned as he put his glasses and shook his head. "What…what happened?" His green eyes looked around and saw Ron in a bed across from his, his leg cast and propped up on a pillow. "I saw my dad!" Hermione looked confused as he smiled and took a step back when Harry swung his legs over the bed and looked around.

"Harry, listen," She said urgently as she gently grabbed him by the shoulders. "They've captured Sirius and any minute now they're going to perform the Dementor's Kiss. And…and I don't know where Jade is! The last time I saw her she was…she grappling with Lupin tumbling down towards the forest."

"The kiss?" Harry muttered as his brow furrowed and Hermione nodded before continuing to explain.

"It's what the Dementors do when they want to…end someone." The brunette lowered her gaze to the floor before sighing. "They…they suck out their soul, Harry. It's a fate worse than death. The victim continues to live…but as a shell. Empty." Suddenly, the doors opened with a loud groan and Professor Dumbledore walks int. "Professor! Please, you have to stop them! They've got the wrong man!"

"It's true, sir!" Harry cried and roan over to him. "Sirius is innocent! He didn't kill anyone!"

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron added suddenly as he sat up on his bed and looked confused at the Headmaster.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley?" The Headmaster asked as he looked at Ron and then back to the other two students. "Scabbers?"

"My rat, sir," The red head continued as he looked down at his hands trying to remember. "Except he's not a rat…well he was a rat! He was my brother Percy's…"

"Either way," Hermione interrupted, irritated that Ron couldn't seem to form a proper sentence. "We know the truth, sir, please. You have to believe us."

"I do Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gently as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But I'm afraid that the word of three third year students won't convince many people." The clock tower chimed loudly, signaling the twelfth hour. "It seems you've run out of time…but time, is a mysterious thing. Powerful, and when meddled with, very dangerous." Dumbledore then turned to Hermione with a very serious look in his light blue eyes. "Sirius Black is being held in the top most cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws Miss Granger, you cannot be seen and you'd do well to return before the last chime of this hour. If not, well," The Headmaster shrugged and shook his head and Hermione swallowed hard. "The consequences are too ghastly to discuss, three turns should do it." Harry was looking at the man and his friend like they had gone mad as the elder wizard winked at Hermione before turning towards the doors. "Oh and Miss Granger, if you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared." Harry was beyond confused as he watched the man leave and Hermione turned towards him before dipping her hand beneath her hoodie and pulling out a small golden charm with a tiny hourglass in the middle.

"What did he mean by all that?" Ron asked as he raised his eyebrows and scratched his head.

"Sorry, Ron," Hermione hissed as she took the chain of the charm and put it around Harry's neck as well as hers. "But seeing as you can't walk." Harry looked down at the charm as Hermione took it between her fingers and he tried to touch it before getting smacked away by a frantic Hermione. She took the two dials on the side and slowly turned the charm three times and the world around them started to blur and rewind. Harry's eyes grew wide as she watched Ron and Hermione fly by and soon the night became the day. Soon, they were standing alone in the Hospital Wing and he felt a weird sense of déjà vu.

"Hermione?" He said as she took the chain from around his neck and stuff the necklace back under her shirt. She walked forward and looked at the clock on the wall. "What just happened? Where's Ron?"

"Seven-thirty," She whispered as she turned back to Harry and grabbed him by the arm. "Where were we at seven-thirty?"

"Erm…uhm…" Harry stuttered as he thought back on the day. "We…we were going to visit Hagrid!"

"Come on," The brunette pulled him down the corridor hastily and down the stairs towards the courtyard. "And we can't be seen!" She hissed for good measure as they walked down the back entrance towards the quidditch pitch, through the covered bridge and stopped when they saw Malfoy and his cronies standing in around three very familiar figures.

"That's…that's us!" The green eyed boy's eyes grew large as he looked at Hermione. "This…this isn't normal!" Hermione pulled Harry back into the covering of the bridge quickly before pushing him roughly against the wall.

"This is a Time Turner, Harry." She pulled out the charm again and showed it to the shocked boy in front of her. "It's how I've been getting to my classes all year, McGonagall gave it to me at the beginning of first term."

"You mean…" It suddenly clicked in Harry's head as he poked his head out and looked at their past selves. "We've gone back in time?"

"Yes," Hermione joined next to him and looked out at the scene unfolding. "Dumbledore wanted us to come back to this moment in time. Clearly there's something he wants us to change." Suddenly Malfoy groaned loudly after Hermione had punched him in the face and Harry chuckled.

"Good punch," He muttered as Hermione smiled and uttered a thanks. "He's coming." Hermione pulled Harry out and around the tunnel to stay hidden as Malfoy ran past, muttering something to his friends about not saying a word to anyone. "Hey, Buckbeak is still alive!"

"Of course," The young witch exclaimed as she waited for their past selves to make it down to Hagrid's hut. "More than one innocent life might be saved if we succeed. Buckbeak!"

x-x

The sun was setting as Harry and Hermione waited in the Forbidden Forest near the Whomping Willow, waiting for themselves to come back so they can save Sirius. Buckbeak was enjoying his freedom as he trotted around, eating random rodents and bats that flew by.

"So…" Harry started awkwardly as he sat next to the brunette on a downed tree. "Did you talk to Dumbledore about Jade?" Hermione sighed, she had talked to the Headmaster after Jade had left his office that day.

"I did." She whispered as she began to braid some grass between her fingers nonchalantly. "He uhm…he saw into her memories, but I guess, the memories of Rayna and I are…distorted, shadowed and she pushed him out of her mind whenever he'd find one. She doesn't want to remember Harry." The boy sighed as he wrapped his arm around his friend and hugging her. "I don't want them to force her to remember if she doesn't want to."

"Maybe," The boy muttered as he looked over at the brunette who was looking beaten. "You can help her remember again, or…or just start over with her? Be her friend and if she cared about you, it would happen naturally again, wouldn't it?" Hermione just shrugged as Buckbeak walked over and nudged the girl under the arm to try and get at the ferrets hanging around her neck. She tossed a ferret up into the air and the Hippogriff eagerly jumped after it. Suddenly, they heard heavy breathing in the air and a galloping noise sounding to their right.  
"Hide!" Harry hissed as they jumped up and pulled Buckbeak with them as a flash of white flew by them and skidded to a stop as the sun sank below the horizon, igniting the sky in bright oranges and yellows.

"Jade," Hermione breathed as she watched the lycan stand up tall and take a deep breath in before breathing it out in a large cloud of steam. Blue eyes were glowing neon as Jade sniffed the air and crouched down. Hermione gasped as she watched the wolf writhe and shrink until ink black hair grew form her head. Soon, Jade was standing there again, blue eyes still glowing dimly as she stretched her arms over her head and sighed.

"What's she doing here?" Harry hissed quietly as his green eyes stayed trained on the lycan. Hermione just shrugged as they stayed hidden behind the tree and watched Jade just sit, cross-legged in the middle of the trees, breathing deeply before closing her eyes. "She looks…peaceful."

"She's at home here." The brunette was watching closely. Jade had her hands resting on her knees as she breathed in through her nose and out slowly through her mouth, as if willing herself to calm. Anguish ripped at Hermione's heart as she watched the lycan for hours before she open her eyes and looked up as the moon began to ascend into the dark sky. That's when she watched Jade stand abruptly, hearing Hermione's scream ring into the air.

"Harry." Jade hissed as she began sprinting towards the Whomping Willow as Hermione and Harry looked to see themselves staring at a werewolf knock Snape over before Jade reached them and intervened.

"So she was down here the whole time." The green eyed boy whispered as he watched the fight unfold. "That's why she got there so fast." They watched as Jade fought and past Harry run after Sirius. "Come on…we've got to find Sirius."

"Wait!" Hermione cried as she grabbed him and pulled him back behind a tree as a whirlwind of teeth and white fur came crashing towards them. Jade hit a tree hard and Lupin rolled on the ground before getting up and growling menacingly. The werewolf circled Jade as she shook her head to try and clear her vision from the hit before baring her gleaming white teeth at the monster. The brunette panicked as she stepped out from behind the tree a few yards away from the beasts and howled.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed as he tried to grab her and pull her back behind the tree, but she jerked away and put her hands around her mouth before howling again. This seemed to catch Lupin's attention as he forgot about Jade and began sprinting off into the forest, howling in response. "What was that about?"

"Werewolves can't ignore the call of their own kind." The young witch sighed as Jade fell to her hands and knees before shifting back into her human self. "Come on, let's go before Lupin decides to come back." Harry nodded before grabbing Hermione by the hand and pulling her towards the area that Harry and Sirius had ended up. "

"My father, he's going to show up right there." Harry pointed to a small outcrop in front of them, across from past Harry and Sirius as the Dementors began to swarm around them. But as time passed, Hermione watched as the Dementors kept attacking the past figures in front of them. "Just wait and see."

"No one's coming Harry." She whispered as she took a step towards him and noticed how tense he was, watching with wide green eyes and clenched fists.

"He'll come." Harry assured as he held her back and shook his head rigorously. "You'll see, just there…right there!" Hermione shook her head as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're dying, Harry." Hermione said gently as she watched a Dementor make a long pass at past Harry. "Both of you and no one is coming." Harry shook his head before whipping his wand out and taking a few steps forward, speaking the Patronous spell and Hermione gaped in awe as a bright light erupted from his wand and pushed the hooded figures back with wave after wave. And for moment, Hermione thought she saw a stag standing in front of them before bounding forward. After Harry was satisfied that Sirius was safe and taken to the tower, they climbed on top of Buckbeak and flying off into the night towards the Dark Tower.

"You were right Hermione!" He called over the wind as the brunette clutched to his waist as Buckbeak flapped his wings and veered to the left. "It wasn't my dad I saw, it was me! I saw myself conjuring the Patronous before, I knew I could do it this time well…because I'd already done it! Does that make any sense?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head furiously before looking down and swallowing hard. "But I don't like fly-!" The last of her sentence was a shriek of terror as Harry pushed the Hippogriff into a nose dive towards the Dark Tower. The landing was surprisingly smooth as Hermione took the first chance she got to jump off. Sirius was sitting in his cell and picked his head up to see the two students approaching. "Alohamora!" Nothing. "Well…I didn't really expect that to work." Harry rolled his eyes as his friend tried a few other spells to no avail.

"Uhm…Perhaps you should try…" Sirius offered from inside his cell and Hermione shot him a pointed glare.

"Quiet! I'm trying to think." She snapped as she brought her hand up to her forehead and Harry chuckled softly, despite of the dire situation. Hermione started to pace slowly before she stopped and turned slowly before pointing her wand towards the lock of the cell door. "Bombarda!" The lock blew apart as Sirius brought his arms up to protect his face from the rubble.

"That'll do." The mangy man smiled as he exited the cell and bowed to Buckbeak before jumping on his back with Harry and Hermione.

x-x

Jade woke in the forest as the sun started to rise over the landscape, drenching everything in bright, warm yellow light. She didn't remember much of the night, except for her fight with Lupin and being knocked unconscious by a very large tree. She stood up slowly and groaned, her back was sore and her legs were weak as she made her way slowly back towards the castle. Her blue eyes looked around for a trace of Lupin, but all she found were the skid marks in the ground where they had grappled. The lycan looked down at her left arm and saw the bite wound slowly healing and then her shoulder that was a bit raw still.

"Not exactly how I planned to spend my night." She sighed as she trudged out of the forest and started trekking towards the castle. No one was awake yet, it seemed, as she entered the entry way and ran her hand through her hair. She was dirty and she cringed when she felt the dirt and debris of the forest in her black locks.

"Jade?" She looked to the corridor on her left to see Harry and Hermione coming down, scratches and bruises on their faces and hands. "Where have you been?" The brunette asked as she made her way over to the lycan to look at her wounds. Jade tensed at the witch's touch and felt a strange feeling bubbling up into her chest as she blushed.

"Uh…well," The lycan glanced at Harry who had the same questioning look that was lacking the concern in dark brown eyes. "I had a little run in the forest and I just woke up from it I suppose. No damage though." Hermione raised an eyebrow and glared at the lycan.

"No damage?" She repeated and then held up the girl's arm so she could see her own bite marks on her arm. "That looks like damage to me."

"But they're already healing," Jade argued as she inspected her wounds again as if she had missed something. "They're not even bleeding, I'm fine, Lion." Hermione froze and took a step away from the older girl.

"What?" Hermione whispered as she narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed woman. "What did you just call me?" Jade shrugged as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Your hair…looks like a lion's mane?" The lycan offered as she raised her eyebrows and took a half step back. Even though Jade had met Hermione in her first year, they hadn't really known each other until the past few months and from what the lycan knew, she could be kind of scary when she got mad. "Is that…insulting?" The brunette didn't really know how to answer Jade with using her old nickname, so she just sighed and shook her head. "Look, if you two don't mind…I'm rather…grungy right now, so I'm going to go take a shower." Jade flashed a small smile before turning down the corridor and heading towards the moving stair cases. Hermione sighed heavily as Harry put a hand on her shoulder. The lycan moved swiftly up the stairs and through portrait door up to her room. She wasted no time stripping off her grimy clothes and turning on the water to her shower before stepping in when steam started to cloud and fog the mirror.

Jade let the water run over her sore body and even though it burned her skin, she was glad that it was working out the ache in her muscles. She watched the dirt swirl in the water and down the drain as she lathered her hair the rinsed. It was strange as she thought back to Hermione's touch and how it had felt when her fingertips against her skin. Something was itching in the back of her mind as Jade shook her head and sighed heavily before finishing her shower. As she was towel drying her hair, with only a tank top and boxer shorts on, there was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in." She called as she flipped her hair over her shoulder so she could dry it more efficiently. The portrait door opened and closed gently before the lycan heard a soft gasp. Her blue eyes looked up through her damp black hair to see Hermione, standing awkwardly in front of her. "Oh, Hermione," Jade flipped her hair back and stood up straight before throwing her towel back into the bathroom. "Is there something you need?" The brunette fidgeted slightly and wrung her hands together before clearing her throat.

"Well, uh…" Hermione was trying very hard not to notice the amount of skin Jade was showing or the fact that she was blushing. "D-Dumbledore said that you live a few houses down from me in Reading and since…uhm, since Harry is staying with the Weasleys most of the summer you're supposed to be, watching me." Jade raised an eyebrow at the brunette who swallowed hard and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Watching you, hm?" The lycan smirked as she sat down on her bed and rested her chin in her hand. "Just…watching you? I guess that wouldn't be so hard, do you have binoculars so I can watch you from a far? Or would you rather I watch you conspicuously?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"Watch as in guard or, keep an eye on?" The brunette muttered, she had almost forgot how much Jade liked to pick on her, I guess that didn't change with her lacking memories. "Honestly…"

"No need to get huffy, Hermione." Jade smirked as she stood up and stretched her arms and Hermione watched as her tank top rode up a bit to reveal her hip bones. "It only makes sense since I live so close to you, but I have to speak with Athena first, if you don't mind."

"She's already been here to talk to Dumbledore." Hermione stated as she looked into shocked blue eyes. "They've…agreed that it would be best since I'm the only one who really doesn't have protection."

"Strange she didn't come see me while I was here." Jade shrugged as she ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. "Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this summer then, yeah?" The brunette froze and just nodded as Jade smiled charmingly at her. "I'll see you on the train then."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews, I've had lots of fun writing this and it's been REALLY REALLY hard to keep Hermione and Jade apart, but hopefully I've been doing an effective job at it. Anyways! The next chapter will be the quidditch world cup! Should be exciting, right? And ignore my typos I'll get to them at some point soon :D Review and all that fun stuff, it keeps me writing :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Don't forget

The summer was progressing like any other, Hermione was sitting in her back yard doing her summer reading as Jade was stretching under a tree in front of her in the evening sun. She had to explain to her parents what had happened with the lycan's memory and that they couldn't say anything about them knowing her for over seven years. In the beginning of the summer, Jade would act really odd, professional I guess you could say. Standing off to the side just scanning the area, it took a good month for the lycan to ease up and realize she was just essentially babysitting. Hermione sighed as she glanced up at the lycan to see her extend her hands and flip forward into a handstand. The brunette had known Jade was fit, but seeing her pull off things like that was always shocking as the Jade took a deep breath and bent her arms, then launched herself up. She landed elegantly on her feet before standing up and brushing her hair out of her face.

"Come on, Hermione." Jade whined slightly as she sat down in the soft grass and rested her elbows on her knees, her chin held up by her hands. "I'm bored…let's go do something."

"Do you know how young you sound right now?" The brunette retorted, turning her eyes back down to her Transfiguration book. "Just a couple more weeks and we'll be off to the Weasley's house and then the Quidditch World Cup." Jade groaned as she rolled her eyes and jumped up to her feet. For some reason, the lycan seemed to be more active lately and Hermione forgot how fidgety the older girl could get after sitting for so long.

"Can't we…I dunno," Blue eyes looked up and at the cloudless sky and sighed as she fell back onto the grass. "Go to the beach or just go walk around town? Road trip maybe?" Hermione finally sighed as she shut her book and looked over at Jade lying in the grass. She couldn't help her smile as the lycan sat up, grass sticking in her hair and eyes closed.

"Road trip?" The witch asked as she looked as Jade opened her blue eyes and smiled. The lycan jumped up and walked over to the lawn chair the girl was sitting in before crouching down next to her.

"Yeah, a road trip." There was a playful smile on the older girl's face as she folded her arms on the arm rest and looked up into brown eyes. "Y'know…take a car, see where it takes us? Be back before you go back to school? What do ya say? We used to do it all the time in the states when I was a teenager."

"You only look eighteen, Jade." Hermione chuckled as she shook her head. "And I don't know how my parents would feel about that." Really Hermione didn't know how she'd feel about that. For one, she'd never been somewhere without her parents for over a week and on top of that, being alone with Jade.

"Well, it's not like you'll be in any danger." The lycan scoffed impishly as she rolled her blue orbs and Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, your parents like me." Jade flashed a very innocent smile and Hermione grinned at her over exaggerated expression.

"Did you have an idea on where to go?" Hermione asked gently as she tucked a few stray curls away from her face. "I mean, it's not like London would be too surprising." Jade sat up straight and tapped her chin in thought.

"I hear there's a really nice beach in St. Ives." The lycan looked up at Hermione who thought about it. St. Ives had one of the top five beaches in Great Britain and she had always wanted to visit. "If you're willing, just go ask your parents and if they'll let you, we'll leave tomorrow. Come on." Jade leaned up and gently nudged Hermione's shoulder with her elbow. "It'll be fun, we could stay for a long weekend.."

"All right!" The brunette smiled as she watched the older girl rise and stretch her back. "I'll go ask, then."

"Sounds good," Jade looked down and smirked. "Just come on over to my place when you find out, all right?" Hermione nodded as she watched Jade jump the fence of the yard and walk back towards her own house. The brunette sighed heavily before closing her eyes and massaging her forehead. This was going to be odd to say the least. She hadn't been alone with Jade for a long period of time since the lycan had obliviated herself and now…she was possibly going to be alone with her for a long time. One part of her was very excited and happy about the prospect of this trip, but the other part, the more obvious part, was scared. Scared of what could happen or how Jade would act around the younger girl. Either way, Hermione rose from her seat and walked into the house where her parents were sitting having tea.

"Did Jade leave already?" Emma asked as she noticed Hermione enter the room and flop down on the couch in the living room. "I didn't even say good bye."

"It's not like you're never going to see her again, mum." The girl replied as she saw the sad expression on her mother's face. Emma had taken the fact that Jade had lost all memory of Hermione and in turn, her family, the hardest. She had taken a liking the blue eyed woman and had seen her as another daughter. "She's our neighbor for goodness sake."

"I know that, dear." Her mother retorted before sipping on her tea. "I just thought maybe she'd remember us if she spent more time around." Hermione sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"Actually," The brunette started quietly as she started to absentmindedly pull on a loose thread on her jumper. "She uhm…wanted to ask if it'd be all right if she and I went on a road trip…down to St. Ives."

"For how long?" Kenneth asked as he lowered his newspaper and looked at his daughter. Hermione just shrugged.

"I thought we'd work out the details after I got permission." Hermione muttered as she finally met her parents' gazes.

"Just the two of you?" Her mother asked as she raised an eyebrow and Hermione nodded. Emma hmm'd as she rubbed her chin and then looked back at her daughter who was fidgeting nervously. "I suppose, that would be all right as long as you're back before school starts." Kenneth nodded before returning to his paper and drinking his tea.

"Oh! Erm…Great!" Hermione jumped up and smiled at her parents before walking to each of them and hugging them tightly. "I'll let you know how long and when we'll leave when I know ok?"

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as Hermione bolted towards the door.

"To tell Jade." A smile grew on her mother's face as Hermione waved and slipped out the door.

x-x

The next day when Hermione had packed and bid her parents farewell, she walked out the door and towards Jade's house. To her surprise, she saw a mid-sized, dark grey SUV in Jade's usually empty driveway.

"Where'd you get the car?" Hermione asked as she saw Jade open up the hatch and throw a suitcase in the back before turning, flashing a bright smile. "You haven't had that the whole time, have you?"

"Of course not." Jade smirked as she took Hermione's suitcase and put it in the back of the cross-over. "Believe it or not, Athena let me barrow it. Apparently out of the magical world, she actually has a job in Birmingham. She's letting me barrow it since she's looking for a new car anyways." Hermione nodded as she noticed that Jade was only wearing a grey tank top and jeans shorts. "Are you ready to go?" The girl nodded as Jade lowered the sunglasses on her head over her eyes and smiled. "Well then let's get going! GPS says it will take four and half hours."

"Long drive." The younger witch muttered as she climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle. "Do we have a place to stay once we get there?"

"Contrary to _your _belief, I'm not completely incompetent, Hermione." The lycan sighed as she jumped into the vehicle and closed the door before starting up the engine. "Things are taken care of already, stop worrying and try and enjoy yourself." Hermione rolled her eyes as Jade adjusted the mirrors and backed out of the driveway slowly.

"I'm rather impressed." The brunette mused as she looked over at Jade who was plugging something into a cord that was attached to the dashboard. "I never figured you'd know your way around muggle contraptions." Jade just chuckled as she stopped at a light and got onto the motorway.

"Always the tone of surprise." She glanced sideways and grinned and Hermione, as hard as she tried not to, blushed and shook her head. Jade fiddled with the black square in her hand and suddenly music began playing over the radio from the gadget.

"Is that a cell phone?" Hermione asked as Jade looked down and nodded. "When did you get that?"

"When I got back actually." The lycan answered as she looked at the electronic in her hand. "I know I can't use it at Hogwarts, but it's a good way to keep in touch with Athena when I'm home. And I can always listen to music at Hogwarts if I wish. Don't tell me you don't listen to music?" Hermione shook her head and from there, the conversation moved on to what sort of music Jade enjoyed and the brunette was almost appalled the lycan didn't listen to The Beatles. She was more into new age music, but a wide variety of it as a very slow song came on from Jade's playlist. Hermione was rather enjoying the road trip as they reached a span of country and Jade rolled the windows down to let in the summer air. Brown eyes watched as Jade took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as her hair whipped around her head like an ink black tornado. She couldn't help staring, getting captivated by the lycan's carefree smile. In all her years of knowing Jade, she'd never seen her like this and rather enjoyed seeing her so relaxed. "By this rate, we should get there for lunch." Jade said as she glanced at the clock on the dash. "Unless you're hungry now?"

"I'm fine." The brunette added as she let her hand hang out the open window after tying her hair up. Hermione had to admit, the road trip was already turning out to be a good experience as she chatted with Jade more, learning more of her likes and dislikes as they road down the road in the summer sun. A song came over the radio from Jade's phone and she caught a few of the lyrics. "Who is this?" Hermione turned to Jade to see her singing along to the radio and smiled. "I've never heard them before?"

"You don't really seem the type to listen to Paramore." The lycan chuckled as she turned the radio up and started the song over so Hermione could pay attention. "This is one of my favorite songs even though it was on the soundtrack of a really bad movie, take a listen."

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight, all the time._

_How can I ever own what's mine?_

_When you're always taking sides,_

_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time._

_Not this time._

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know _

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood._

_But you think that I can't see _

_what kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_I'll figure this one out, on my own_

_(I'm screaming I love you so)_

_On my own_

_(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_

_Well how did we get here?_

_Well I used to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me, I want it to be true_

The song seemed to be portraying Hermione's feelings accurately as the song faded into another, more upbeat song and Jade continued to drum lazily on the steering wheel. She tried to ignore the wave of nostalgia that washed over her, thinking about how she and Jade used to be, but it was slowly overwhelming her as Jade glanced over and noticed the brunette's crestfallen expression.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" Blue eyes kept glancing back and forth between the road and Hermione until the brunette seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked up at the lycan. Jade saw a sign for a motorway service area. "Why don't we get out of the car and stretch for a bit? It has been two and half straight hours of driving." Hermione just nodded as Jade merged into the lane to get off of the motorway. She parked a ways away from the other cars to a fairly empty area. The young witch got out of the car and stretched her arms before looking at the lycan.

"I'm going to go use the loo." She said softly before walking off and Jade just nodded.

"I'll come with you." Jade smiled gently at Hermione as she followed the girl and into the building in front of them that was hustling with people. As they entered, Jade looked around almost in awe as she followed the brunette to the rest rooms. "These are a lot different than the rest stops in the states." She said quietly as the building resembled a mall food court. "Ours are literally, just bathrooms and maybe if you're lucky, a vending machine. Hermione chuckled before pushing the door open to the loo. It was large enough to accommodate several people and Hermione ducked into the first stall that was open. She listened to the other woman chattering about their trips and sighed before flushing the toilet. When she exited, she didn't see Jade and opted to wait out in the food court for her. Hermione picked a table that was empty and fit for two that was in sight from the bathroom. As she sat, her brown eyes wandered to the people around her eating and smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione looked up to see a young boy, probably around her age, maybe younger with honey colored hair standing in front of her with a smile.

"Erm…sort of?" The girl answered as the boy set her tray down anyway and brown eyes narrowed. "Why'd you ask if you were going to sit anyway?" The boy shrugged and flashed a smile as he munched on his fries. "A bit forward, aren't you?"

"It's my nature." The boy smirked as he extended his hand and Hermione looked at it for a moment before shaking it. "My name is Beck Townsende, what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," The brunette answered as she got her hand back and eyed the boy strangely as he continued to eat. "Are you here alone?" Beck's hazel eyes glanced to their left and he waved at another boy with darker blonde hair and green eyes.

"My brother and I are on holiday." He answered as he turned back towards Hermione and smiled. "But I couldn't leave a girl like you sitting here by yourself." Hermione willed herself not to roll her eyes, but instead just gave Beck a small smile as he continued to talk.

x-x

Jade exited the bathroom and began to scan the crowd to find Hermione until her enhanced hearing heard the girl's voice. It didn't take long to find the witch and Jade's body tensed when she saw her sitting with a blonde boy who was smiling brightly at her. Jade was surprised by the amount of jealousy that rose in her chest as she narrowed her blue eyes and scoffed quietly. She tried to shake the feeling off, she had no reason to be jealous and the lycan was slightly taken aback by the unexpected onslaught of envy. Instead, she took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to Hermione.

"So where are you headed?" The boy asked as Jade got closer and Hermione sighed softly before resting her chin in her hands. "I assume you're on holiday as well?"

"I don't really know if I feel comfortable telling you that." The brunette answered as she rolled her eyes and noticed Jade approaching. "Oh, Jade, are you ready to go?" The boy whipped around to meet narrowed blue eyes and he flinched slightly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"If you are." Jade smiled as her blue orbs settled on the younger witch. "I don't want to rush you, if you need more rest." Hermione stood and straightened her jumper before smiling at the lycan.

"No," Hermione muttered as she stood next to the blue eyed woman. "I'm ready, it was nice to meet you, Beck." The brunette said, more for politeness than actually enjoying his company.

"Erm, yeah…you too." He mumbled as he kept trying to avoid Jade's piercing gaze. Hermione walked past Jade who glared one last time at the boy before following her. They made their way outside and back towards the car before Jade finally said something.

"He was very flirtatious." The lycan said as she glanced sideways at Hermione before she climbed into the passenger side of the vehicle. The brunette just rolled her brown eyes and sighed as Jade started the engine. "Get his number?" Hermione scoffed before folding her arms over her chest as Jade backed the car up and headed back towards the motorway.

"Please," Hermione spat as she let her hand fall back out of the window. "He wasn't at all interesting and not my type."

"What is your type?" Jade asked suddenly, a smirk growing on her lips as she looked over at Hermione and restarted her playlist. "I mean…I would assume someone who has a good head on their shoulders, but like, tall, dark, and handsome? Or do you like thick rimmed glasses and pocket protectors?"

"Just because I like school," The younger girl started as she narrowed her brown eyes at her lycan friend. "Doesn't mean I'm a nerd, nor does it mean I'm attracted to nerds." Jade just shrugged as she smiled innocently before merging into a different lane. "And I…I don't really have a type."

"Everyone has a type, Hermione." The lycan mused as she chuckled. "Like…my type, I like girls who are shorter than me and have a good sense of morale. Other than that, I don't really tend to favor anything else." Hermione wanted to argue, because she knew that Jade seemed to favor blondes, but she really couldn't come out and say that. "So, what about you?"

"I guess… I like tall, and being handsome is always a plus." Hermione brought her hand up to brush away a few stray curls. "I dunno…I've never really thought about it. I never really paid attention to boys."

"Too busy with books." Jade teased as she reached over and pinched the witch's cheek, to Hermione's chagrin.

"I like reading!" The younger girl retorted as she swatted at Jade's hand. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But you read text books." The lycan pressed as she put her sunglasses on. "School books, for fun!"

"I enjoy learning." Hermione huffed as the blue eyed girl chuckled. The rest of the trip was spent silently with only Jade's humming that Hermione found very calming. Soon, the salt water could be smelt on the air as they got off the motorway and neared the shore. The brunette leaned out the window slightly to see the blue surf of the ocean and smiling. Another twenty minutes or so and soon a city came into view.

"About time." The blue eyed girl breathed as she drove into the city and down the main street. "Now, all we have to do is get to the hotel and then get some food." Hermione just nodded as she watched the people pass and was happy the weather held up for them as she looked up into the sky to see a large expanse of blue with no clouds. A few moments later they parked into a hotel that was right on the beach and Hermione and Jade got out before heading into the lobby. "Just give me a minute, ok?" Hermione nodded as she went to the glass doors that led out to the beach through the lobby and looked out at the large number of people swimming and playing in the sand. "Beautiful isn't it?" The brunette jumped slightly as Jade stood close behind her. "I hope you don't mind, the only room they had left only had a king sized bed, is that ok?" The witch swallowed hard and nodded, thinking about being able to sleep near Jade again. It had literally been months and she began to blush as she started to let her mind wander to the night and what it would bring. Suddenly, there was a loud gurgling noise and Hermione turned to see Jade blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Let's get to the room and get some food." The brunette smirked as she gently grabbed the lycan's arm and led her back out to the car.

x-x

Jade took a deep breath in as they sat on beach after eating lunch. Hermione was sitting next to her with a book in her lap and the lycan had an overpowering sense of déjà vu. She slipped the oversized button up shirt off her shoulders and situated herself so she was in the sun, lying back and flipping her hair out so she wasn't lying on it. Jade lifted her arm up to shield her eyes from the sun and sighed as she looked over at Hermione who was under the parasol.

"I can't believe you're reading at the beach." Jade muttered as she let her arm fall down and felt her skin absorbing the sunlight. "Why don't you get some sun or go swimming?" Hermione sighed and glanced up from her book to take in Jade's visage which was almost too bright to look at now that she was in the sun. There was a soft flutter in Hermione's chest as she looked up and down the lycan's body, seeing the new scars of Jade's and Lupin's fight last year.

"I thought I told you," Hermione sighed as she turned back towards the tome on her lap. "I like reading, you can go swimming if you'd like." Jade rolled her eyes before sitting up and shaking the sand from her hair.

"Come on, Hermione." The lycan pressed as she walked forward and pulled the book from the brunette. "If I wanted to sit around in the sun and watch you read, we could've stayed home." Without a second thought, Jade scooped the witch up, luckily, Hermione was just sitting in her bikini as the lycan made a bee line for the water.

"Jade!" The brunette squealed as Jade chuckled and started to jog. Hermione wrapped her arms around the lycan's neck and held tight. "JADE MCHALE!" This only caused the older girl to laugh and once the water was deep enough, she jumped, submerging her and Hermione. When Hermione broke the surface, she looked around and didn't see Jade. "I swear to the gods, Jade, I'm going to hex you into next year!" Still no sign of the lycan as Hermione spun and began to panic. "Jade?" Suddenly, there was a large splash behind her and Jade's arms wrapped around the brunette's waist, causing the brunette to squeak and jump.

"You can't use magic outside of school, Hermione." Jade was laughing as she took a step back and Hermione spun to glare at her. "Besides, it's just a little water."

"Argh!" Hermione splashed Jade who was still laughing before the brunette folded her arms over her chest indignantly. "You're impossible."

"Aw, lighten up." There was a charming smile on Jade's face as Hermione blushed slightly before the lycan began to swim lazily around her. "It is summer after all, come on." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the older girl who was swimming circles around her slowly before an idea came to her. As Jade turned to float on her back, the brunette jumped and landed on her, dunking her under water. The lycan jumped back up spitting water from her mouth as Hermione giggled and sent a challenging glare at the older girl.

"Light enough for you?" She asked sarcastically as Jade smirked and started wading towards her. "Or would you like another taste of how light I can be?"

"Are you sure you want to challenge a lycan?" Jade's blue eyes sparked playfully as she neared and Hermione began to back up slowly. "Because, there have been many a person to challenge a lycan and they haven't been successful."

"I'm pretty confident." Hermione retorted as she kept her eyes trained on Jade's. "You're not that tough." Jade's eyes widened as her smirk turned into a toothy grin.

"Well, well," She chimed as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "A side of Hermione Granger I've never seen before." Jade felt a strange feeling seeping into her body as she got closer to Hermione and let her eyes roam over the exposed skin. All of sudden it was like she wanted to be close to her and she was very close to giving in. "I like it." That's when Jade acted and caught the brunette off guard by moving behind her. Hermione tensed as she felt the lycan's hands grab her wrists and crossed her arms in front of her so the brunette couldn't move them. The witch gasped when she felt breasts press against her back and her face grew hot when she felt the taller girl's breath on her neck. "Do you still want to go through with this?" Hermione tried hard not to shiver, but her eyes fluttered shut as she did her best to glare up into blue eyes. Jade smiled when the brunette tried to struggle and huffed before wiggling her arms, trying fruitlessly to free them.

"I don't like losing." Hermione's voice was breathy, but she hoped her gaze portrayed her irritation…or a look she hoped looked like irritation. The younger girl gasped when Jade released one of her hands and spun her around before pulling her back so they were facing each other. Hermione took the opportunity to splash Jade with her free hand only to hear the girl chuckle and grab her wrist again. Her body froze when she was again, pressed up against the lycan's scantily clad body, this time, front to front.

"Well, I hate to break it to you," Blue eyes smiled as Jade pulled the girl closer and watched Hermione start to breathe heavier. "But you're going to lose at some point in your life, best not to let it get you down." Jade couldn't stop her hand from sliding down the brunette's left arm and down to rest at the small of her back. Skin immediately erupted with goose bumps as the witch shuddered and let out a breathy sigh. "Concede, and I'll let you go." Fiery brown eyes looked up and scowled before sighing.

"I…" This was embarrassing, here Hermione had challenged the lycan and she was so easily over powered, but then again, it's not like she wasn't enjoying it. "I concede." Jade smirked as she released Hermione's wrist, but the hand on her lower back held her still and their bodies pressed together. The witch was trying hard to control her breathing as her hands rested on the taller girl's shoulders.

_This can't be happening…again. _Hermione thought to herself as she shook her head and tried to will away the blush growing in her cheeks and neck. But the feel of Jade's hand on her bare skin was burning her in such an enjoyable way. _Should I…stop this? _Before she could think anymore, she felt a hand brush against her jaw and in response she looked up into bright blue eyes that were narrowed in confusion.

"Uhm…we should…probably get you in before you freeze." Jade whispered as she looked into the brunette's eyes and sighed, rubbing her hand along Hermione's cold skin.

"I…" The younger girl felt her brain go fuzzy as her eyes fluttered shut and finally, after several agonizing seconds, Jade removed her hand and smiled nervously at the brunette before ushering her back towards the beach. "Y-yeah…" Hermione sighed as she began making her way back to the beach with Jade in tow, a troubled expression on her face.

After spending most of the day at the beach and grabbing dinner at the restaurant attached to the hotel, Jade and Hermione finally, and awkwardly, found their way back to their room. Needless to say, after the beach, not much had said anything besides talking in a touristic manner. Commenting on the beach, the weather, how good the food was…it was almost forced as Jade unlocked the door and sighed before flopping down face first on the large bed. The sun had drained both of them and Hermione yawned as she set her bag down and kicked off her flip-flops.

"I'm going to head into the shower." She muttered as Jade nodded, her face buried in the pillows while uttering a muffled 'okay'. As she heard the door click shut and the water run, Jade rolled over and her half lidded blue eyes stared up at the ceiling fan spinning lazily. The sun was setting as she closed her eyes and her mind flashed back to the moment in the water with Hermione. She had been dangerously close to kissing her and she wasn't sure why there was such a strong pull towards the brunette. A heavy sigh escaped the lycan's lungs as she listened to the water shut off and stood up to walk out onto the balcony that looked over the ocean. All she could think about was the feel of Hermione's skin under her hands and the sensation she felt when the girl was pressed against her. There was a sudden warmth in Jade's chest and she shook her head to try will it away as she heard Hermione exit the bathroom. "It's a great view." Jade turned to see Hermione in a white t-shirt and boxers brushing her hair and she couldn't stop from noticing the oversized shirt slip from her shoulder as she leaned over.

"Uh…yeah, really great." Jade stuttered as Hermione walked out and stood beside her, resting her arms on the railing as a gentle, summer breeze blew around them. Blue eyes glanced over at the shorter girl next to her and before she could stop herself, she tucked a curl behind her ear. "You got a bit a sun." She smiled as a light blush grew on Hermione's cheeks as she looked down at her arms and hands at her sun-kissed skin. The brunette nodded before clearing her throat and turning her gaze back to the sunless sky that was slowing turning from dark pinks to purple. As awkward as the rest of the day was, Hermione was content standing here with her friend and began to relax slowly as she felt her eyes droop. A yawn escaped her lungs as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth and the lycan chuckled softly before putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Guess I'm a bit tired." The witch straightened up and stretched as Jade ushered her back into the room before sliding the glass door shut. "I'm not used to being in the sun that long."

"Too busy reading in the shade most of the summer?" The lycan asked gently with a smile as Hermione shot her a pointed look. Jade just smirked, pulled the sheets and duvet back as Hermione clicked the tv on before slipping under the covers. The cool sheets felt like Heaven against her skin as she sighed and pulled the flat sheet up to her shoulders. Her eyes closed instinctively at the comfort before she heard Jade snap her fingers and the lights doused. She opened her eyes to see Jade slip her shirt off so she was only a white sports bra that contrasted with her dark hair and tanned skin. Hermione blushed and looked away as Jade got into bed and sighed contentedly before folding her hands behind her head and sinking into the pillows. Needless to say that the brunette was nervous since she hadn't really slept in the same bed with the older girl in many months, and now to top it off, there was a lot more skin showing than she was used to. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" The witch rolled onto her side to look at Jade and was surprised to see that same troubled expression on her face, the same that she wore when they were at the beach. "What is it?"

"Dumbledore…" Jade's voice was a whisper as she stared up at the ceiling. "Thinks that I'm missing some of my memories, but…how can you tell?" Hermione froze, how was she supposed to answer that? Those who have suffered under the Obliviate spell had no idea what they had experienced. Was Dumbledore's prying causing Jade to think about it? Or was she having conflicting memories because she was around her? "I just wonder because…I keep seeing flashes of things, things I don't remember having. That don't seem like a part of my life, but the beach…even, even you…seen very…familiar. This is the first time we've spent together since I've know you…since I met you in your first year, right?" Jade finally turned her head to look into dark eyes and Hermione gasped softly to see the heavy shroud of confusion in blue eyes. Hermione didn't know how to respond, on one hand, all she wanted to do was tell Jade the truth, but there are so many documented articles where people had tried to restore memories and it had caused the person who lost said memories to go mad. That's the last thing she wanted.

"Right…" Hermione muttered as she looked away and bit her bottom lip. "If you…if you don't think you lost any memories, then I wouldn't dwell on it. You would know if you'd lost anything, right?" Jade just stared at Hermione for a moment before her expression slacked and she gave the brunette a small smile.

"Yeah." The blue eyed girl sighed as she rolled onto her side to face Hermione and the younger girl blushed. Another snap of Jade's fingers shut the television off and the witch was thankful for the darkness. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight."

x-x

Jade shot up in pitch black, her breathing heavy as her eyes darted around the room until it started to lighten up with the brightness of her eyes. Her heart was beating erratically as she felt a cold sweat roll down the back of her neck. Hermione groaned when she felt the bed shift and rubbed her eyes to see Jade sitting up, hunched forward with her hands on either side of her head.

"Jade?" Hermione sat up and leaned forward to hear the lycan's labored breaths. "Jade what's wrong?" She put a hand on the lycan's shoulder and felt how cold her skin and clammy her skin was. Blue eyes were glowing and wide, staring blankly down at the bed as Hermione gently shook the older girl. "Jade?"

"I don't know." Her breath was shaky and barely a whisper as her body began to tremble slightly. "I don't…it was a nightmare, but I don't remember what it was about. I don't understand why I'm reacting like this…" Blue eyes were overwhelmed with that troubled look again, that confusion that Hermione wished was just about something small.

"It's ok," The younger girl started rubbing the lycan's back in slow, big circles to try and get her to calm down. "It was just a nightmare, don't dwell on it." Jade took a large breath and let it out slowly as Hermione put her hands on the lycan's shoulder and gently pushed her back down. Jade didn't fight as she let the girl guide her back down to the soft mattress until Hermione was hovering over her. Blue eyes were dimming as she looked into dark brown eyes that were swirling with concern. A soft breath was released as Hermione's hand gently brushed dark hair away from the older girl's face. "I'm here…it's ok." The glow finally faded fully in Jade's eyes as she sighed and felt her adrenaline ebb with Hermione's touch.

"I don't usually have nightmares." Jade muttered to herself as she ran a hand over her face and groaned as Hermione continued to sit, looking down at the girl. "I'm sorry that I woke you." The lycan slung an arm over her face and sighed again as Hermione smiled before lying down next to her, a little closer than she realized.

"It's fine," Hermione breathed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'd rather you wake me than to suffer alone." She gave her friend a small smile before she felt a warm hand brush her cheek. Brown eyes fluttered shut at the touch and Hermione tried her best not to lean into it as Jade rolled over so she was propped up on one elbow.

"You look…sad," Blue eyes closed half way as Jade examined Hermione's features. "Maybe…maybe it's just the moonlight, but you…seem lost." There was a tight clench in the brunette's chest as she looked away from Jade's piercing gaze and looked at the wall. Was it that easy to see? Was her longing so brazen that it was showing even in the dark? There was a stinging in her nose and pressure in her eyes that threatened tears as Hermione cleared her throat to try and regain her composure. All she wanted was her Jade back, did it matter how she got her? "Did I upset you?"

"No…" Her whisper was barely audible as brown waves bobbed as she shook her head. "No I…I'm just tired." She lied as she brought a hand up to rub the affronting tears from escaping. The pull towards Jade was tangible and the distance was quickly becoming a void that was threatening to swallow Hermione whole as she averted her gaze from the blue eyed girl. Before Hermione could say anything else, she felt Jade's finger moving her face towards her. Her brown eyes opened and she gasped when she was gazing into blue eyes that were reflecting the moonlight. "Jade…"

"Don't be sad..." Jade's whisper sent a shudder down Hermione's spine as she stared into blue orbs and lost her breath for a moment. The lycan's fingers lingered under the witch's chin as she stared and got captivated by the orbs she'd gotten lost in several times through her life. "Don't be mad either."

"Mad?" The witch whispered softly as she blinked a few times, but said no more as she felt warm lips press lightly against hers. Hermione tensed as she felt Jade's hand move from her chin to cup her face and then her eyes fluttered shut as she gave in. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she leaned up and wrapped an arm around the lycan's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much everyone for all your feedback! I hope you're all still enjoying the story and if you haven't seen my profile, I'm working on a Fleur/Jade story which should be pretty interesting because whenever they're in relationships they are both the dominant one...should be exciting I think. ANYWAY leave some feedback and keep reading :D Thanks for your support.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Miss Missing You

There are several adjectives to describe a kiss. Everyone says they see fireworks, but Hermione didn't know how that was possible since most people's eyes were closed. This kiss however, did cause fireworks, but Hermione didn't see them, she felt them. Small explosions all over her body and in particularly in her chest as her heart fluttered. The kiss itself, was breathtaking and Hermione didn't feel herself lean forward and wrap her arms around Jade's neck. A warm hand rested down on the brunette's waist as Jade pulled her closer. Nothing more was expected of the kiss, it stayed gentle and the brunette felt relaxed when Jade didn't push for anything more than the soft touch of lips. The witch finally pulled away slowly when her lungs cried out for air and Jade sighed softly. Hermione's breathing was shallow as she kept her arm around Jade, afraid the lycan would pull away or that this would be a dream.

"Do you think Harry will be mad?" Jade whispered finally as she glanced into Hermione's dark eyes.

"About what?" Hermione asked when she finally caught her breath.

"That I kissed you?" A smirk spread on Jade's lips as she tucked some hair behind Hermione's ear before letting her finger tips trail along her jawline. "Are you mad?" Hermione chuckled sardonically as she shook her head and finally fell down onto the bed as Jade laid next to her.

"How could I be mad at you?" The witch asked as she reached out and laid her hand gently on the lycan's cheek. Jade smiled before wrapping her arm around the brunette's waist and pulled her against her. Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes and let Jade's warmth, that she had been missing so, wrap around her in a familiar embrace. "That kiss was…amazing." The lycan chuckled as she held the girl and sighed. "You don't understand how long I've been wanting to do that?"

"Irresistible, am I?" Hermione gently nudged the older girl's side as she chuckled and nuzzled her head against Jade's neck. "I don't know how it happened, but…just being around you, I couldn't help but have a taste." The brunette felt, rather than heard Jade's chuckle as strong arms tightened their hold and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut.

"Irresistible," The brunette mocked gently as she pulled away slightly to look up at Jade's face. "Am I?" Jade just smirked as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Hermione's again gently, causing the brunette to whimper. Electricity ran through her nerves as she brushed her hand to the back of Jade's neck and held her still.

"Incredibly." Jade sighed as they pulled away and Hermione felt her eyes getting heavy as she felt a hand tangle gently in her wavy hair. "It takes all I have in me not to…be close to you."

"Then stay close to me." The witch sighed as her hands ran down Jade's neck and rested at her shoulders. She'd been wanting exactly this for so long that it was suddenly overwhelming and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. "Please, stay close to me." Blue eyes glanced down to see the younger girl's brow furrowed and jaw clenched tight as her nails dug gently into her skin around the lycan's collarbone. Jade suddenly felt guilty, but for what? She didn't know or perhaps…she didn't remember. Her arms tightened around the slim body and held her close as she slowly ran her fingers through brown locks.

"Always."

x-x

The rest of the weekend seemed to fly by as Hermione and Jade seemed to spend their time in St. Ives doing touristic things. Once they trekked out through the forest to reach the end of the peninsula where it was a bit emptier and spent the day as any normal couple would. But they weren't a normal couple, Hermione had to keep telling herself that as they landed in the front yard of the Burrow after apparating from Jade's house.

"So…" Jade rubbed the back of her neck as they stood for a moment in the evening sun. "Do we tell them?" Hermione sighed as she squeezed the lycan's hand that was gently holding her own.

"Harry I'm not too worried about." Hermione muttered as she ran her free hand through her loose curls and looked up into smiling blue eyes. "It's just…well…

"Ron." The lycan finished as she closed her eyes and shrugged. "It always seems like it's Ron for you."

"It is." Hermione chuckled softly before looking at the Burrow and she saw movement inside and smiled to herself. She loved being at the Weasley's home, it pretty much was her third home next to her own and Jade's. They had such a strong sense of family that she missed, being the only child in her family. "Let's just…keep it under wraps until I can find a good way to tell him." Jade just nodded as she pulled Hermione to her before leaning down to plant a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips. Hermione practically melted as she sighed and kissed back eagerly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to feel those lips for at the least, a few hours. Suddenly, the door flew open and Harry came smiling towards them as Hermione, reluctantly, released Jade's hand.

"Hermione!" The green eyed boy exclaimed as he hugged the brunette tightly and then smiled up at Jade. "Jade! It's good to see both of you! Are you excited for the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow?!" Hermione was surprised, last she had heard from Harry he had been having horribly vivid nightmares that left his scar burning when he woke up. So she was relieved to see him so carefree and happy. "How has your holiday been?" Jade and Hermione glanced at each other and blushed before the lycan cleared her throat.

"Really good," The blue eyed girl muttered as they started walking towards the Burrow as Harry talked about his summer with the Weasley's and how Ron has been talking about the Cup nonstop. As they walked into the house, Jade's nose was assaulted with the alluring aromas of Mrs. Weasley cooking dinner with Ginny in the kitchen and Hermione left to go help. The brunette's absence was immediately missed as Jade followed Harry into the living room where Ron and the twins were chattering excitedly about their upcoming trip.

"Have a good summer, Jade?" Fred asked as he looked up from the number of papers they had in front of them with stats and scores of all the teams that had been involved in the Cup so far. "We didn't hear much of you except from Hermione's letter before you two went to St. Ives together."

"A romantic getaway?" George teased as he winked at her and Jade quirked an eyebrow before sighing, shaking her head slowly.

"Just something to try and get Hermione to do anything but read all summer." The lycan answered as she ran a hand through her hair and grinned. "Can one of you show me to my room please? I need to take the luggage up there."

"You'll be staying in the spare room on the third floor," Ron mumbled as he shuffled through the papers and grumbled. "'Mione will be staying in Gin's room on the second. Where are the stats on the Irish?" Jade looked around to see a red headed girl in the kitchen and smiled at her before picking up the trunk Hermione had left by the door.

"Which door is yours, Ginny?"

"Oh…the first on the left." The little red head answered with a smile as Jade nodded and hauled the trunk up on her shoulder. Hermione smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' as the lycan nodded and trudged up the stairs. The brunette sighed contentedly and Ginny gave her an odd look before continuing to set the table.

"So what did you do over the summer, Hermione?" Ginny asked as the older witch began to set silverware around plates. "I hear you and Jade went on little trip?" Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded, trying to ignore the slight heat rising in her cheeks. "So, how was it?"

"It was really nice, actually." Hermione smiled as she through back on their weekend before shaking her head when Ginny raised an eyebrow at her. "It…uhm, she…she just did it because she got bored of watching me read for a month, her words."

"Well, you guys seem very close now." Brown eyes widened slightly before she shook her head and sighed.

"You're looking too far into it, Ginny." The older girl answered as she finished setting the table. "We just got to know one another, that's all." Ginny smiled and nodded while she rolled her eyes and Hermione frowned at the younger witch.

"What's all?" Harry asked as he wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Ron followed.

"Nothing," Ginny smirked at Hermione before walking towards the sink to wash her hands. The brunette just sighed as Harry gave her a confused look before heading towards the stairs.

"I'm going to get Jade for dinner." Hermione muttered before making her way up to the second floor as Jade was just exiting Ginny's room. Jade was about to say something, but Hermione pushed to back into Ginny's room and shut the door.

"What are you-?" Jade exclaimed as she stumbled back and felt the girl crash into her chest with a small gasp. "Hermione? Are you ok?" The brunette just sighed and chuckled softly.

"I think Harry told Ginny," She said softly before taking a quarter step back and looking up into azure orbs. "Or she figured it out on her own, she is pretty perceptive, but either way…they have an idea." Jade smirked before wrapping her arms around the younger girl and hugging her.

"Would it be so bad to tell them?" The lycan asked gently as she ran the back of her fingers against Hermione's cheek and brown eyes fluttered shut. "I mean…Harry is already suspicious and from the sounds of it, so is Ginny."

"I'm just nervous." The brunette sighed as she leaned her head forward to rest against Jade's shoulder. "And don't think it's just because it's you, I'd be nervous telling any of them that I'm in a relationship with someone."

"Then just tell Harry if you want." Jade's hand moved down to Hermione's hand and their fingers entwined. "I'm sure he'll be very supportive." The witch nodded as she felt her girlfriend plant a kiss on the top of her head. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the air, telling everyone who was in ear shot that it was time for dinner. "You can tell him after dinner, ok?" Hermione stepped back and nodded before leaning up to press a soft, chaste kiss on the lycan's lips. Jade smiled and opened the door for Hermione as the younger girl made her way back down to the kitchen where the rest of the Weasleys, including Harry, were sitting at the table. There was an empty seat next to Harry that Hermione took and another next to Fred where Jade sat across from the brunette.

x-x

Jade was sitting in the back yard looking up at the waning moon as everyone else was packing for the trip to the World Cup tomorrow, other than Hermione of course who was already packed. The air was cool as a gentle breeze wafted around her and Jade inhaled deeply to take in the scent of the air. Dinner had been…interesting. There was a lot of prying from Mrs. Weasley and a lot of teasing from Fred and George over any little thing they could pick at. Luckily, they only teased Hermione for reading all summer except when Jade supposedly 'locked all of her books in a trunk and threw it in the ocean'. A bit exaggerated, but no real point in arguing them. So Jade had just watched Hermione blush and smiled. There was something oddly familiar about Hermione that Jade couldn't put her finger on, but being with her felt natural, and when something feels natural to a lycan, they can't fight it.

"Out here all alone? I thought Hermione would be out here with you." Jade turned to see Harry walking out with a small smile on his face. The lycan smirked as the boy sat down next to her and sighed. "Something on your mind?"

"Lots of things." Jade sighed as she shook her head and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "Just thinking about your next year, after all the trouble you three get into I can't imagine what's to come." Harry looked over at his friend and was shocked to see a troubled look on her face. "I don't know what's going on with me Harry, when I'm alone…I'm having these, odd feelings in the back of my mind. Like I'm missing something. And I've been having these nightmares that I can't remember. The only time I feel all right is when I'm with…" Jade stopped herself, it was Hermione's decision to tell Harry, not hers. "When I'm with you guys."

"Jade," Harry ran a hand through his longer hair and put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder. "We've been through a lot in the past three years, but try not to dwell on things like that, you've got friends here and we all care about you. No matter what will happen in the future, if you can't pinpoint what's wrong then I think it might all be in your head." At the end of their third year, Harry and Hermione had decided not to give any hints away that Jade had lost her memories and it was harder than he thought to keep it from her. Especially when she was doubting herself that something wasn't missing, like her subconscious knew that a large part of her past was gone. Jade let out a soft sigh and ran both of her hands through her hair. Suddenly, the door opened and both Harry and the lycan whipped their heads around to see Hermione walking towards them.

"Everything all right?" She asked as she looked from Harry to Jade and the boy smiled softly before nodding his head. Hermione made her way over and sat down between the two as Jade gave her a small smile. "What are you two talking about?"

"Just the Cup," The boy intervened as Jade's eyes widened slightly. "Trying to figure out who's going to win." Hermione nodded as she looked up at Jade who just gave her a lopsided grin and shrugged. The brunette looked over at Harry who was staring up at the stars with a small smile on his face and she decided now was better than later.

"Harry?" She started softly as she instinctively moved her hand to Jade who met hers and laced their fingers together. "Uhm…I have something to tell you."

"You guys are together." He said calmly as Hermione gasped and her eyes widened. "You don't have to tell me, I already knew. It was pretty obvious the way you have been acting around each other lately or how you blush whenever someone mentioned your little beach holiday." Despite herself, Hermione blushed some more and Jade chuckled before slipping an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. The brunette continued to gape at Harry and stutter as he laughed and leaned forward to hug her. "I knew it was going to happen, Hermione, it's no surprise, really." The girl was still shocked as Harry ruffled her hair. "You're my best friend, Hermione, I'd be a bad friend if I didn't know who you liked all this time."

"Oh?" Jade added with a smirk as she looked down at the brunette who was now a very attractive shade of red. "So you've liked me for a while now, have you?" Hermione huffed and folded her arms over her chest before turning away from the lycan. "No need to be embarrassed, Hermione, it's rather cute."

"Don't gang up on me!" Hermione squeaked as she shot glares at Jade and Harry. "Harry! Stop embarrassing me!" Harry was laughing along with Jade as Hermione just shook her head and sighed. Jade leaned over and wrapped the girl up in her arms gently.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad." She whispered before kissing the girl on the forehead and looking into brown eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The witch retorted as she heard Harry's chuckling die down. "This is far worse, the teasing."

"Don't worry, 'Mione." The green eyed boy said calmly as he nodded back towards the house. "The twins and Gin already have an idea, the only one that's left out is Ron and I think that's because he's in denial. You know he fancied you last year." Hermione nodded as she sighed and Jade looked at the two teens with an expectant look.

"Should I tell him?"

"Maybe wait 'till we're at the Cup," Harry offered gently as he looked back up into the sky. "Then he'll be too busy worrying about quidditch to really pay attention."

"You think he'll be upset?" Jade asked as she looked over at Harry. "I mean…he had his chance."

"We'll have to wait and see." Hermione muttered as she sighed and leaned her head against Jade's shoulder. "Either way, it's not going to affect my decision, obviously." Harry yawned suddenly and it was infectious as Hermione yawned and Jade chuckled. "I think it's time we get to bed," The brunette continued as Jade stood up and stretched her arms as Harry stood as well. "We have to get up really early." Harry bid them goodnight as Hermione stood and followed with Jade in tow. The house was pretty empty since everyone wanted to get an early start in the morning, but Hermione was thinking about the night as she made her way up the stairs. This would be the first night in a week that she wouldn't be with Jade and it was making her anxious.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Jade asked gently as they reached Ginny's room and paused as the brunette sighed heavily. "You look a bit nervous."

"I've…" Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she averted her gaze to the floor. "I've just gotten used to your presence at night." She admitted before glancing up and seeing Jade smiling gently. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep."

"Don't worry," The lycan whispered as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. "If you can't sleep, you can just sneak into my room." A smirk spread on the blue eyed girl's as Hermione smacked her gently on the shoulder. "You still have that necklace I gave you for your birthday those in your first year?" The brunette nodded as she pressed her hand against her chest where the pendant sat under her jumper. "Just squeeze it, I'll come get you, ok?" Hermione didn't know why Jade had retained the memory of her giving her the Dragon's Fire Opal, but she wasn't going to question it. It just made it easier not to explain why she had it if she had forgotten. Jade leaned down one last time to plant a lingering kiss at the corner of Hermione's lips before pulling her into a hug. "Sleep well, Lion."

x-x

Hermione's eyes fluttered open when she heard shuffling down the hall and a light leaking in under the door. She gasped when she felt something pushing and receding against her back. The brunette looked over and in the dim light she saw black hair as well as an arm draped lazily over her waist. After taking a second look, she noticed she wasn't in Ginny's room, but in the spare room with Jade sleeping soundly next to her. Hermione jumped slightly when she woke fully and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"H-Hermione?" Jade mumbled against her chestnut curls as the lycan yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"How did I get in here?!" Hermione hissed as she looked around the room and saw a shadow pass by the door. Jade yawned again and rolled over onto her back with a soft sigh. "Jade!"

"You just waltzed in here in the middle of the night." The lycan muttered as she folded her arms behind her head. "I wasn't going to argue, it was rather pleasant to fall asleep with you in my arms." Jade nuzzled into the back of the witch's neck and Hermione couldn't stop her soft whimper as she felt hot lips on her shoulder. "You help me sleep, you know."

"Yes," The brunette sighed as she rolled and met dim blue eyes. "But what if someone comes in and sees?!" Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door and Hermione squeaked and jumped under the covers.

"Time to wake up, Jade!" Arthur's voice muffled through the door and Jade chuckled at Hermione's actions.

"Be down a in a minute, Mr. Weasley." She called back as the footsteps continued on to the other rooms and the lycan pulled the duvet back to see Hermione blushing furiously. "You're super cute when you blush, have I told you that?" The brunette just huffed as she glared at the blue eyed girl who smirked, leaned over, and gently place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Do you want to leave first or should I?"

"You should, I can just sneak out after." Hermione wanted desperately to stay in the warm bed with her girlfriend, who was currently peppering very tantalizing kisses along her shoulder and neck. Jade just hummed at Hermione's answer as she wrapped an arm tightly around the younger girl's waist and continued the feather soft torture, causing the brunette's eyes to flutter shut. "Jade…"

"Yes?" The lycan whispered against her skin and Hermione shivered at the vibration on her neck. Hermione's brain was going fuzzy as she released a soft sigh when she felt the older girl's hand slide up her side. "Is the bright, Hermione Granger speechless?" The brunette just growled softly as she rolled and pecked the lycan on the lips and rolling out of bed.

"I guess could leave first." Jade's blue eyes were shocked as she watched the young witch straighten out her pajamas and lean over one last time to plant a chaste kiss on Jade's forehead. "I'll see you when you get up."

"You're cruel," Jade quipped as the brunette grinned and left the bedroom. The lycan sighed before swinging her legs over the bed and standing up. The sun had barely risen over the horizon when she finished pulling on her jeans and an emerald green button up shirt. As she was looking herself over in the mirror, her eyes roamed over the color of the shirt and a pair of eyes flashed in her mind. Her brow furrowed as she shook her head and looked back in the mirror at her own piercing blue. "That was odd." There was a tentative knock on her door and she threw her satchel over her shoulder before opening the door to find Hermione, already dressed standing in the hallway.

"Just wanted to make sure you were up." She said softly, a smile spread on her lips as Jade smirked. "You look tired."

"Well," The lycan leaned down and brushed a lock of hair away from Hermione's face and the brunette blushed softly at the touch. "I had a stowaway sneak into my room in the middle of the night and then wake me up far too early in the morning." Jade muttered as Hermione cleared her throat and straightened up at bit. The girl was wearing khaki jacket with a pink polo underneath and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail leaving loose tendrils to elegantly frame her face. "You look nice, by the way." Hermione blushed more as she closed her eyes and cleared her throat again.

"Th-thank you," Hermione muttered as Jade smiled. "I've just woken up the boys, shall we head downstairs?"

"After you." Jade bowed slightly and motioned for the brunette to go first. Hermione made her way downstairs with the lycan in tow as Ginny was eating breakfast and the girls joined her.

x-x

"Sorry, Amos!" Arthur yelled as they made their way through the forest and met a man with a large pack on his back. "Had some late risers." He shot a look at Harry and Ron who just averted their eyes to the ground. Suddenly, a boy jumped down from the trees and Arthur laughed. "And this must be Cedric!" The boy was dressed in a corduroy jacket on top of a yellow shirt and he smiled brightly be shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. "You know that twins?" Cedric nodded before waving towards the twins. "And this is my youngest son Ron and his friend Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you," Cedric leaned over and shook Ron and Harry's hand before noticing Hermione, Ginny, and Jade. "And you're Hermione Granger, thanks for tutoring me in Ancient Runes last year." Hermione smiled and shook his hand as Jade glanced down with a smirk on her face. "I haven't met you yet, though I've heard of you. Blue eyes and black hair…" Cedric's eyes narrowed slightly as he examined the lycan.

"Jade McHale," Jade extended her hand and the teenage boy shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you a student?" The boy asked as they started following Amos and Arthur through the woods. "I mean, I heard of you last year from Tamsin, but I didn't know if you lived in the village or…"

"Tamsin?" The lycan asked as she looked over at the boy as Ginny and Hermione walked behind them slowly. "Is she the blonde girl who kept staring at me last year from across the hall?" Hermione tensed slightly as she heard what Cedric and Jade were talking about.

"Do you think her memory might come back if we keep mentioning Tamsin or Rayna?" Ginny asked softly as she leaned over and eyed the two in front of them. Hermione had broken down at one point and told Ginny everything that had happened when Jade lost her memory and the red head had been surprisingly supportive. "I mean, she gets this look sometimes when she looks at you, y'know, like she remembers, but can't completely."

"I don't know." Hermione muttered as she watched Jade carefully. "I hope not, because I don't know what recovering memories do when they come back on their own."

"Here we are!" Amos exclaimed as they reached a clearing with a roughed up old boot on a small hill. Hermione raised her eyebrow and Ginny returned her confused look as the other teens approached it slowly. "Everybody get a hand on it." The twins knelt down as Hermione and Ginny put their hand on the toe of the boot. Harry and Jade were looking at each other skeptically.

"Ready?!" Arthur called as he put his hand on the heel. "One, two…"

"Jade!" Hermione grabbed Jade as Ron grabbed Harry and they both barely brushed the boot at the last minute.

"Three!" Suddenly the world began to spin as they lifted off into the air and Jade wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "All right kids, let go!"

"WHAT?!" Jade and Harry yelled at the same time as they looked at Mr. Weasley with concern.

"Let go!" Jade sighed before she glanced at Hermione who had the same look of fear as she had. Reluctantly, Jade let go as Hermione did the same and the air was filled the screams of the teens as they rushed towards the ground. The lycan felt her adrenaline rush as she pulled Hermione close to her and the brunette wrapped her arms tightly around the lycan's neck. As the ground rushed up, they were still spinning, but Jade made sure to right herself so she was at least falling feet first.

"Hermione," The blue eyed girl called over the wind. "Get on my back!" Hermione complied as she slowly, and awkwardly, made her way so she was attached to the lycan's back. Jade extended her hands out in front of her as to try and manipulate the air. She slowly stopped spinning as they got closer to the ground and Jade braced herself for impact. Harry and the others fell ungracefully on the ground as Jade held Hermione's legs that were wrapped around her waist before landing on the ground. Her one knee buckled as she crouched and Hermione tightened her hold at the jolt.

"Wish I could do that." Fred muttered as he stood up and brushed off his pants as Jade stood up straight and smirked. "I take it you didn't break any bones either?"

"Of course not." The lycan muttered as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Hermione still clinging to her back. "We're on the ground now, Lion." She whispered as warm brown eyes opened and she blushed when everyone was looking at her. Jade let her down gently as the witch cleared her throat and dusted off her clothes.

"I hate heights," Hermione muttered as Jade smiled and they heard laughing to see Arthur, Amos, and Cedric, literally walking on air and descending easily to the ground.

"Have a bit of a tumble?" Arthur chuckled as he landed and his children rolled their eyes at him as he laughed. Cedric went over and helped Harry off the ground as he followed his father over the hill side. "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup, kids!" Everyone gasped as they followed Mr. Weasley over the hill and saw a very impressive looking stadium and in front of them there were thousands of tents covering the landscape. Several people on brooms were zooming around, spreading the colors of their favorite team and hooting with excitement.

"This is amazing!" Ron exclaimed as they walked towards the tents. "Who are you going to cheer for?" He asked his friend and brothers as they began to chatter incessantly. Hermione sighed as she hung back with Jade who was looking around in slight awe. Before she could stop herself, she felt her hand searching for Jade's and she blushed slightly as she kept looking around when she felt finger intertwine with hers.

"You have to admit," Jade said softly as they made their way through the maze of tents. "This is pretty impressive, even by wizarding standards." Hermione nodded as they watched Mr. Weasley reach a tent.

"Here we are!" He said as he waved to Amos and Cedric as they walked on to their own tent. "Home sweet home for the weekend." Hermione pulled Jade in after Ginny as Harry paused before walking in and seeing how the outside of the tent didn't portray the space inside. There was a kitchenette, two sleeping spaces and a living area with a wood stove for heat. "Girls on the left, boys on the right!" Hermione released Jade's hand as she and Ginny went to their sleeping area of conjured beds and set their bags down. Harry walked over and stood next to the lycan as he sighed contentedly.

"I love magic." He whispered as Jade smirked and nodded as the boy went and joined Ron in their sleeping quarters. Jade sighed before removed her satchel from her shoulders and sitting down on the couch. Soon, everyone was out walking around the festivities and Harry had bought a pair of Omnioculars for him and Ron for when they went to the quidditch matches.

"I can't believe how many people are here!" The red headed boy exclaimed as he slipped the omnioculars over his neck and smiled. "Look! There's a booth for the Irish team!" Hermione sighed as she followed her friends with Jade next to her.

"Are you all right?" Jade asked gently as she saw Hermione's tired expression as they walked around to the vendors. "You look a little tired." The brunette just nodded as she looked up with cloudy brown eyes. "Do you want me to carry you?" Jade teased as the witch gently nudged the lycan with her shoulder.

"I guess I didn't notice how tired I was." The younger girl answered as she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. Jade nodded as she reached forward and stopped Harry from moving forward.

"Hermione and I are going to go back to the tent, will you guys be all right?" Harry had a knowing look in his eyes as he smiled and nodded. "Don't give me that look, Harry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered as Ron looked at them with a confused look on his face. "We'll see you guys back at the campsite." The boys and Ginny waved as they continued on. Jade gently slipped her hand into Hermione's and they made their way back towards the tent.

"You didn't have to do that." Hermione whispered as she wrapped her arms around Jade's as they weaved between the crowd. Jade just smiled as she felt her girlfriend sigh. "I could've stayed out a bit longer."

"You need rest." No matter what Jade was to Hermione, she was first and foremost, her protector and was worried about her well-being. "I don't think you'll miss anything too exciting if you take a nap." Suddenly a very familiar scent filled Jade's nose that sent a chill down her spine as she whipped around and began to scan the crowd.

"Jade?" Brown eyes looked up when she felt the lycan tense and she saw Jade looking around, almost frantically at the crown of people. "What is it?" Jade sniffed the air in a very canine manner before scowling and gritting her teeth.

"Well, well, well," A low growl resonated in Jade's chest as she stood protectively in front of Hermione as a figure approached them. "Never thought I'd see you around here."

"Cale?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and peeked around the tense lycan. "What are you doing here?" The blonde smirked before slipping her golden locks over her shoulder and eyed Jade carefully.

"Can't I have a holiday?" The girl shrugged smugly as she took a step closer to the blue eyed girl and Jade met her with a deep snarl. "Down girl, don't worry, I'm not going to hunt you while I'm on vacation. Though I can't promise you anything once the Cup is over with."

"I never pegged you for a quidditch fan." Jade hissed as she narrowed her blue eyes. "You going to kill one of the quidditch stars and mount their heads above your fire place?" Cale chuckled as she raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at the lycan.

"Someone is snarky," Hermione finally stepped out from around Jade and scowled. "And you're still hanging around this beast? Aren't you afraid for your life?"

"I'd never hurt Hermione." Blue eyes began to glow dimly as Cale held up her hand and waggled her finger at the lycan.

"Now, now," The blonde mocked softly as she stepped forward and cupped Jade's cheek which cause the lycan to tense. "You wouldn't want to cause a scene, would you?" Jade's eyes darted around to the crowd around them as Cale ran her nails down the lycan's cheek slowly leaving four red marks on Jade's face. "If I see you after the matches, Wofly, I won't hesitate to kill you." Before Jade could say anything, the hunter turned on her heel and waved nonchalantly at them before melding in with the crowd.

"She's mental." The brunette hissed as she glared at the spot where Cale had disappeared. She looked up at Jade who had a murderous expression on her face and Hermione gently squeezed her hand. "Come on, Jade, let's get back to the tent." Blue eyes finally blinked before looking down at the girl and nodding, keeping her gaze hard as Hermione led her back towards their tent.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry this update is so over due guys, I spent the weekend with my woman just relaxing and watching anime so I didn't get much writing done. Anyways, as always, thanks so much for the reviews and favorites/follows! I'm glad you're still enjoying this story! And like normal, don't mind my typos :D Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: No Light

Instead of sleeping, Jade found herself lying under a shade tree a few yards away from their tent, her head resting on Hermione's lap as the brunette read a book. The sun was drifting lazily through the leaves and Jade smiled as she watched the afternoon rays play in the younger girl's eyes and hair as it sank in the sky. She really was beautiful and the lycan wondered if Hermione knew just how breath-taking she was. Brown eyes finally glanced down at the older girl resting on her lap before smiling softly and running her hand through thick black locks of silk.

"This doesn't substitute a nap, y'know." Jade sighed as she closed her eyes and folded her hands languidly behind her head.

"I just needed to get my brain working." Hermione muttered as she flipped a page in her book. "I'm not so tired now that I got some reading in." Jade just chuckled softly as she half opened her eyes to look up at the young witch. They'd been lying out there for a good two hours before they heard the trumpets that signaled that there was an hour before the next game. That's when Jade's sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps thundering through the ground.

"Harry and Ron are on their way." The lycan whispered as she closed her eyes again and waited until the panting of the boys' breath could be heard.

"Hermione!" Harry called as they neared and the girl closed her book gently before Jade sat up and stretched her arms before Ron could see their much too cozy position. "Did you get enough rest?" Hermione smiled and nodded before she stood up, dusting off her jeans. "The Bulgarians are about to play the Irish! Are you two coming? It's the final match!" Jade jumped up and sighed, she wasn't really a huge fan of quidditch, but where Harry and Hermione went, she would go too. There were too many people around for her to feel safe letting either of them walk around alone.

"I suppose if Hermione is going, and you of course," The blue eyed girl smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. "Then I'll be going."

"Fantastic." Ron muttered as he folded his arms over his chest and sighed. Hermione and Jade hadn't been quick enough before and the red head had caught a glimpse of the girls together. "Then let's get going, Dad, the twins, and Ginny are waiting." Hermione sighed before she put her book in her shoulder bag as the boys took the lead and started towards the large stadium. There were thousands of people heading in the same direction as Jade tried to stay as close to Hermione as possible as the crowds began to close in around her and the lycan began to feel increasingly claustrophobic. Someone knocked into her and Jade growled softly as a burly man shoved past her. Her nerves were beginning to twitch as a few more drunken patrons pushed by the girl and she was about to snap at someone until she felt Hermione's hand slip gently into hers.

"Getting a bit edgy, are you?" A voice whispered from behind Jade and she whipped her head around to see Cale standing behind her with a tall dark haired man with a scruffy beard who was scowling at her. "Large crowds now your cup of tea?" Jade narrowed her blue eyes and felt Hermione's hand slip out of her grasp as she turned to face the blonde who had a smug smile on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who's educated about my mannerisms?" Her voice was a low hiss as blue eyes glared angrily into hazel as people continued to move around them. "I'm assuming that this man here is your father?" She glanced up at the darker haired man who looked at her with indifference with his dark brown eyes.

"It is," Cale turned to her father and smiled. "Daddy, this is Jade McHale, the lycan I was telling you about. Jade, this is my father, Ragvir Wulfe."

"You must be very skilled to avoid my daughter." The man said as she glared and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I'd like the pleasure of hunting you soon."

"Ironic," The blue eyed lycan growled as she folded her arms over her chest. "Your last name I mean, and I wish I could take that as a compliment."

"Jade?" Jade's glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione standing behind her with her brow furrowed in concern. "Is everything all right?" Cale looked around the lycan and smiled at the brunette who scowled back.

"Hermione," The blonde smirked as waved at the younger witch. "Good to see you again, I was just introducing Jade to my father." She flourished her arm to the side and the taller man bowed his head slightly before giving her a polite smile. "Enjoying the Cup so far?" The horn blew signaling the beginning of the game and Hermione gently grabbed the lycan's hand.

"Come on, Jade," She muttered softly as she tugged the lycan's hand towards the stadium. "The boys are waiting for us."

"Have fun, you two." Cale waved as she smiled as Hermione pulled Jade into the stadium. Jade scowled as she reluctantly turned away and followed her girlfriend up many flights of stairs.

"She's being quite the pest." Hermione muttered as she finally got to their seats and Ron and Harry were already cheering for the Irish as they flew through the air. "I had hoped we wouldn't see her again after third year."

"Cale is a hunter," Jade sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and looked down at the pitch as the Minister of Magic began to address the crowd. "They're very…persistent. I've always heard stories, but I'd never met one until her. I hear once they pick a target, they'll hunt them anywhere until they kill them."

x-x

The game was rather spectacular, the Irish had won, although, the Bulagarian Seeker had captured the snitch. This of course, showed the skill of the Irish team and Harry and Ron had been floored by it. It was dark when the stadium began to empty and several drunkards were hooting about their team winning or losing. Jade, either way, tried to keep a close eye on Hermione and Harry as they flooded out with the crowd.

"Can you believe that?!" Fred shouted as they finally cleared away enough where the crowd began to trickle away to different areas. "Krum was like a bird the way he flew! I've never seen anyone move like he does!"

"Didn't help him though, did it?" Ginny argued as she walked next to her twin brothers. "They still lost the game, what's the use of talent if the rest of your team isn't up to snuff?" Jade smirked, as young as Ginny was, she seemed quite educated about quidditch.

"That's true," Ron added as he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky. "They should make a team made up of the best players in all of Europe, could you even imagine?" He looked over at Harry who was wearing a flimsy, black and red top hat supporting the Bulgarian team.

"That would be a bit interesting wouldn't it?" Hermione inquired as she glanced over at the red head as Jade looked down at her girlfriend. "I didn't know so many other continents played quidditch. I know that America plays Quodpot."

"Strange game, if you ask me." Jade mentioned as she thought back to the odd sport in the states. "Kind of hope that quidditch gets bigger over there so people quit getting blown up." The twins snickered as Hermione raised an eyebrow at her as they reached their tent. The boys immediately re-started their festivities as Mr. Weasley lit up the wood stove. Hermione and Jade were sitting in their bunks as the boys began cheering and talking excitedly about the match again. "I've never really been a fan of quidditch," The lycan sighed as she sat down on her cot as Hermione sat next to her. "But that was a rather spectacular match."

"I agree," The brunette sighed as she looked around the tent to make sure no one was watching them, and then gently resting her head on Jade's shoulder. "But, I'm ready to go to school now." Jade chuckled as she gently pressed s gentle kiss on top of Hermione's head.

"Only you, Hermione." Suddenly there was a loud boom outside of their tent and Jade turned her head to the right when she saw an orange flash silhouette against the canvas of the tent. Her eyes narrowed slightly as Hermione sat up and followed her gaze.

"What was that?" There was another, louder, closer boom that the lycan felt in her bones and she stood up, pulling Hermione with her.

"Something isn't right." Jade's blue eyes began to glow as there was another blast, close enough to where the lycan could feel the heat. "Hermione…we have to go." The older girl grabbed Hermione's hand before pulling her out into the main part of the tent to see Mr. Weasley looking distraught as he ushered his children outside.

"Come on girls!" He called as he flourished his arm and Jade pushed Hermione in front of her and out of the tent. There were people running around frantically, screaming as flames ignited the air around them. Hermione jumped towards the lycan as a tent caught fire near them. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility now! Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together!" Harry gently grabbed Hermione's hand as they started running through the maze of tents and Jade followed while glancing over her shoulder. There were hooded figures in masks chanting and coming towards them, setting random things, as well as people, on fire. Jade's ears caught the screaming and she grabbed her head to try and block it out as the sound of bones crunching filled her head. The lycan grunted as she got shoved by people running past her and her hand disconnected from Hermione's.

"Jade!" She yelled as she tried to turn back, but Harry had a tight grip on her hand. "Harry, let me go!"

"Hermione, we have to get out of here!" He cried as he continued to pull her along. "It's not safe!" The brunette grunted as she pulled the opposite way and, thanks to Harry's sweaty hands, she slipped free and ran towards the lycan who was getting pushed away in a thick crowd. The younger witch weaved her way through until she saw Jade's glowing eyes.

"Hermione!" The lycan called as she gritted her teeth and pushed a large man out of her way. "You shouldn't have come back, you need to stay safe!" Hermione grabbed Jade's hand and sighed as the people rushed around them.

"I couldn't leave you." Jade nodded as she looked around frantically for Harry and Ron, but the crowds were too thick and the people too panicked. The blue eyed girl pulled Hermione towards the open spot she could see as the masked figures drew near.

"Hermione!" Ron called as he waved his arm a few yards away. The brunette waved back as she shoved through the riot. Suddenly, Jade stopped and spun to face a man whose face was half covered by a skull. The lycan growled as she pushed Hermione into the moving crowd towards their friends as she face the figure who was smirking at her. He raised his wand and shot a curse at her which she deflected, narrowing her eyes in disdain.

"Wandless magic," The figure mused as the other hooded men were still setting everything on fire. "Very skilled." He raised his wand again as Jade snarled and before crouching down. She lunged at him as a blue light began to emanate from around her fist. Jade thrust her fist forward as the light left and flew towards the hooded man, hitting him hard in the face.

"You have no idea what I can do." The lycan hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest and the light began to glow around her hands again, shifting into blue flames. As she extended them, the blue flames washed over the tents that were burning, effectively snuffing them out. That caught the other's attention as they turned towards her. "I don't know, who you all think you are, but I'm going to stop you!" More flames engulfed her hands as she bared her elongated teeth as the men drew their wands. "Look at what you've done to all these innocent people."

"Jade!" Harry called as he ran towards the girl.

"Stay back, Harry!" Jade growled as Ron and Hermione were standing behind them, their wands drawn. "You better keep Hermione safe." The flames grew all over her body she roared as she began to shift, her body engulfed by the blue flames. When they receded back down to her clawed hands, her eyes were emanating a bright icy blue light, and the figure raised their wands and began shouting curses. Jade flourished her arms up and brought them down as a wall of flame blocked their offensive spells. "You three need to leave!" She shouted as she saw the figures trying to surround her. "HARRY!" She shouted as she glanced over her shoulders, her icy eyes glaring angrily. "I told you to keep Hermione safe! Get out of here!" The boy seemed to snap to attention as he dragged the brunette farther away with Ron's help.

"You're a foolish girl," A man spat, with an oddly familiar voice. "You're up against five Death Eaters, you think that you can take us on?"

"What you are is no concern of mine," Blue eyes glared threateningly at the Death Eaters as her flames burned brighter. "What you're doing…that's what I'm worried about."

"Impudent fool!" A man hissed as he flourished his wand. "Crucio!" Jade extended her hand out and snuffed the red light that rocketed towards her. The figure growled as he went to send another spell when one of his colleagues put a hand on his shoulders.

"Let me handle this." The man who stepped forward was massive, for a human. He had greased back brown hair and gleaming sharp teeth. "I'll admit, I'm rather impressed, I've never met one of your kind before." The other Death Eaters continued to scatter and spread their destruction as Jade clenched her fists and glared at the man. "I guess I should be calling you cousin." Jade gasped as the whites of the man's eyes darkened and he flexed his giant arms. "Come, let's see who is better between the two of us animals." There was a wall of burning tents behind the man as Jade glanced over his shoulder to see the trio standing a good ways away.

"Werewolf, I'm nothing like you and you're certainly no cousin of mine." Jade growled as the man chuckled and fell forward on his hands and feet. "But if you want to fight me I won't go easy on you." The lycan lunged forward as the man snarled and met her full speed. Claws met flesh as blood rained on the ground, Jade landing behind the werewolf as four deep slashes formed on her chest. The man behind her was standing, slumped forward holding his gut.

"Jade!" Hermione's shrill voice rang through the air as Harry and Ron held her back. The lycan smirked and turned to see the werewolf bleeding profusely.

"You're fast." He huffed as a sinister smile spread on his face. Jade just sneered as she pressed a hand to her chest and the blue flames ignited again. She groaned as the fire licked at her wounds and cauterized the slash marks temporarily. "But it'll take more than that to keep me down." The fires were burning down behind her as the light around them dimmed, Jade's eyes glowing brighter to see in the dark.

"You're a bit slow." She retorted as she doused her flame and sighed. "You sure you want to keep fighting me? Because I'm not afraid to burn you or to bite." Jade roared as she flexed her arms and prepared to attack again.

"Greyback," A Death Eater appeared behind Jade as she spun and growled at the man. "It's time to go, the deed is done…look." He pointed to the sky and blue eyes widened as she saw a green light glowing in the form of the Dark Mark. "We need to go, before the aurors get here." The werewolf huffed as he stood up and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"We'll finish this later, Fire Wolf." Jade scowled and jumped forward to try to stop the man named Greyback who just smirked and disappeared a column of black smoke. The other Death Eater apparated as well before Jade snarled and grabbed her chest which had reopened. The lycan grunted before conceding to her knees and trying to keep the blood in her body. She heard Harry and the others running towards her as she heard a series of pops around them as Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Get down!" The blue eyed girl cried as she stood and bent her arms at the elbows so her hands were in front of her as a flame wall erupted around them just before five men appeared around them.

"Stupefy!" The spell sounded in unison as Jade held up her shield and felt the impact of their spells on her energy.

"Stop!" The older girl recognized Arthur's voice as she saw the aurors pause through her flame. "That's my son! Ron! Harry!" Jade let her walls fall as the man ran forward towards the trio. She fell to her knees again as her energy slowly seeped out of her and she held her shirt tight to her wound. "What happened?!" Mr. Weasley's voice was urgent as the other aurors rushed forward pointing their wands at the four.

"Which one of you conjured it!?" A man in a boulder hat shouted as he shoved his wand at Jade and then Harry.

"Barty," Arthur whispered as he put his hand on the man's wand arm. "They're just kids."

"This one isn't." Barty hissed as he lifted Jade's face with the tip of his wand. "She seemed to be very capable of committing such a horrid crime." Jade just snarled as she smacked his arm away and Arthur pushed the other man away.

"Crime?" Harry questioned as he adjusted his glasses. "What crime?"

"That's the Dark Mark." Hermione whispered as she helped Jade up to her feet. "That's His mark, Harry." Jade groaned as the brunette threw her arm over her shoulders. Harry looked up into the sky and watched the snake slither out of the skull's mouth and hiss angrily in the sky.

"Everyone, follow me!" The man in the hate ordered as they all headed off in one direction. Jade sighed as she slumped a bit and Hermione gasped when she felt the lycan get heavier.

"I think…" Jade whispered as her vision began to blur and she brought a hand up try and steady her head. "I think I need…to take a nap."

x-x

The train ride to Hogwarts was rather uneventful as Jade sat in a compartment by herself. The wound from Greyback was taking longer than normal to heal since he was a werewolf, his poison was eating away as her immune system was trying to fight it. Even though the slashes were closed, four red, raw jagged scars adorned her chest from her left shoulder to her right. She sighed heavily as she leaned back in her seat and watched the sun sink down below the horizon until there was a tentative knock on her door.

"Hey," Hermione whispered as she slipped in and gently shut the compartment door. "How are you feeling?" She sat down next to the lycan and watched her with warm brown eyes.

"All right," Jade answered softly as she lifted an arm and draped it over the shorter girl's shoulders. "A little tired, but I think that's just from sitting on this train for so long." Hermione let out a soft sigh as she leaned into Jade's one-armed embrace. "How's the ride been so far for you?"

"Well, they still don't know who conjured the Dark Mark." That was disturbing for the lycan to hear since there couldn't really have been that many people who were capable enough to conjure such a mark, or stupid enough. Either way, the fact that no one had seen anything besides Jade and the trio mean that they were now under the careful eye of the Ministry, specifically Jade, since she wasn't a student and was responsible for her own actions. "Other than that…I it's been rather boring, the normal. Harry and Ron talking about quidditch and the Dark Mark so…I've just been reading." Jade just chuckled as she closed her eyes and let her cheek rest on the top of Hermione's head. The rest of the train ride was spent with Hermione snoozing quietly on Jade's shoulder as the lycan lowered the shades in the compartment and maneuvered so that Hermione was resting between her legs. Her blue eyes glared out the window at the scenery as it sped by and soon her own eyes began to droop. There was another knock on the door as Jade's eyes snapped open and she lifted the shade to see Harry. She snapped her fingers and the door slid open as the boy entered.

"O-oh…" The boy stuttered as he blushed at the position the girls were in before sitting down across from them. "I uhm…didn't mean to…erm…interrupt."

"It's all right, Harry." Jade smirked as she waved her hand nonchalantly. "What is it that you need?"

"I, well…I wanted to know how you use your magic." Harry began to twiddle his fingers as she looked down and shrugged. "I mean…you, those flames you conjured…they were amazing." Jade smirked and sighed as she extended her right hand, a small blue flame forming in her palm.

"I don't use it very often." The older girl muttered as juggled the flame in her hands lazily and smiled. "But, it's my element of choice. Being so connected with nature, I can use all elemental magic, but I guess fire took a liking to me. Like I said though, I don't use it often if I don't have to. Usually, my lycan form is enough, but sometimes I enjoy being a quarter witch." She closed her fist and the flame doused as Harry adjusted his glasses. "I must admit, it's rather enjoyable to use magic every now and then."

"It's amazing." The green eyed wizard muttered as he held up his own hand and looked at it in a confused manner, as if expecting something to happen. "Can…can you teach me?" Jade's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at the boy across from her and smiled.

"Sure I can," Jade answered softly as Hermione adjusted slightly and whimpered in her sleep. "It's going to be hard though, this type of elemental magic takes a toll on your body. Do you think you can handle that?" Harry smiled and gave the girl a thumbs-up.

"I'll give it my best." She smiled brightly as Jade nodded and let out a soft sigh. "So, how are you and Hermione doing anyways? Ron is a bit suspicious after he saw you guys under the tree."

"I wondered if she would tell him or not." The lycan muttered as she stared out the window. "I don't want to be the one to spill the beans to the guy, but I'm afraid if he doesn't find out soon, it will be like a powder keg."

"Ron does have quite the temper." Harry sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, he'll get over it, but he may be mad for a while. He never has told Hermione that he fancied her, so he'll act like nothing is wrong while he fumes silently."

"How troubling." Jade sighed as she ran a hand through her hair and glanced over at Harry. "I hope it won't affect your friendship."

x-x

A month passed with Jade continuing to live in the Head Girl's room in Gryffindor, and essentially, nothing new had happened besides the announcement that two other schools would be arriving for something called the Triwizard Tournament. The school was literally buzzing with excitement as Halloween rolled around and the other schools were supposed to be arriving. Dumbledore had, unofficially, offered Jade a 'security' job at the school so she wouldn't be spending a lot of down time in the room. So here she was, standing in the corridor leading to the Great Hall, wearing a cloak over her black dress shirt with a gold badge emblazoned with the crest of Hogwarts on her her left shoulder. The students were going crazy with the sweets and having earlier watched the schools arriving. The northern school of Durmstrang, and the school from the south, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Jade was currently standing outside the heavy doors of the Great Hall, arms folded over her chest as a gaggle of girls in blue uniforms strutted towards her.

"You must be the ladies of Beauxbatons." Jade said gently as she bowed her head slightly and locking eyes with the giantess standing over her. "I hope you've found your way easily around the castle."

"Eet was quite confuzing to find our way around 'ere." The Headmistress answered sardonically as she crossed her arms and scowled down at the lycan. "I 'ope zhat Dumblydore 'as everyzhing prepared for our arrival?"

"Of course, Madam." The lycan answered as she looked to her left to see Filch standing there and she nodded as he slipped through the doors. "Please, allow him to announce your arrival before entering." The giantess nodded as she turned towards her students and began speaking fluently in French. Jade sighed softly as she listened intently to Dumbledore speaking through the wooden doors, waiting for him to announce the school. Soon, the Durmstrang school came as well, not bothering to speak to Jade and instead, glaring at her. The lycan scoffed as she narrowed her blue eyes and turned her gaze away.

"Zhat ees some glow for a 'uman." Jade blinked a couple times before turning her head around to see a girl with silvery blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Per'aps you should learn to control zhat temper or yours." A sweet, coffee flavored smell wafted into Jade's nose as her eyes trained on the girl.

"You're a Veela," The lycan whispered as she let her breath out and narrowed her eyes slightly. "Please tell me you don't plan to cause any trouble while you're here." The girl giggled softly and shook her head, her blonde ponytail swaying from side to side.

"Of course not," Her eyes were piercing as she locked eyes with the older girl and smiled charmingly. "I am only quarter Veela after all, 'ardly a zhreat een my opinion. But I am eempressed zhat you even noticed. Tell me, what species do you belong to?" Jade raised an eyebrow at the girl and shrugged.

"Lycan, three quarters." She answered softly as she unfolded her arms and smirked. "A bit backwards from your own lineage it appears." Suddenly, Jade's enhanced hearing picked up Dumbledore ready to announce as the lycan smirked. "It's time, ladies." With that, the silvery blonde smiled and turned back to her fellow students. Jade pushed the doors open and the Beauxbatons students and Headmistress waltzed into the hall. "You're up next Durmstrang." She called as the Highmaster sneered and turned his nose up at the lycan. Jade just rolled her eyes and stepped aside as the Dumbledore introduced the Northern school of boys. Once the Durmstrang school was in the Great Hall, Jade stepped in and shut the doors behind her. She watched as the man who had aimed his wand at her throat entered and announced the rules of the Tournament, stating that no one under the age of seventeen could enter, which caused an uproar with the younger students. The hall was vibrating as the Goblet of Fire was unveiled as well as the Triwizard Cup and Jade sighed as the hall erupted again. The lycan smirked as she felt the energy level rise and soon the feast was over. Students began to flood out of the hall as Jade stood next to the doors and waited for it to empty.

"Hey," Hermione said softly as she was one of the last to leave. "Are you enjoying being a guard dog?" Jade smirked and shook her before flourishing her arm, motioned for Hermione to move forward. "Have to punish anyone yet?"

"Not yet," Jade answered as she walked next to the brunette towards the stair cases. "Though, the Slytherins come close to making me wanting to send them into the Dark Forest at night on a full moon." Hermione rolled her warm brown eyes as she walked up the staircases with the older girl and timidly slipped her hand into Jade's. The lycan smiled as she stared forward and gently squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"It's been nice so far," The brunette whispered as they finally reached the seventh floor corridor. "Having you here, I mean. Especially since you'll get to see the Triwizard Tournament, it's a rather prestigious event, you know." The lycan nodded as they finally reached the Gryffindor portrait door and Hermione spoke the password. There were a few students, mainly boys, still up talking about the Triwizard Tournament, but other than that, most everyone was getting ready for bed. "Let's hope you three won't get into too much trouble." She raised an eyebrow at the brunette who ducked her head and chuckled.

"You know you don't have to worry about me." Hermione smiled as they walked up the stairs until they reached the door to the girl's dormitory. "But I should get started on my homework, will you…come see me before you go to bed?" The blue eyed girl smiled before patting her girlfriend's head affectionately as Hermione playfully swatted her hand away.

"Sure," Jade leaned down and pecked the younger witch on the forehead. "If it's not too late, that is." Hermione smiled as she waved before slipping into her room. Jade sighed before making her way back down through the corridors and to the first floor to get dinner before she needed to patrol the halls. They were fairly empty as she made her way out of the heavy wooden doors and breathed in the evening air. Patrol didn't start until nine o'clock, so she had some free time as the House Elves brought out her meal.

"We meet again, mon loup." The same thick, French lilted voice she had heard earlier sang on the breeze as Jade turned and saw the silvery blonde hair blowing gently. "I take eet zhat you don't 'ave a curfew 'ere?" The French girl's face was oddly familiar as Jade stared into piercing blue eyes. Her blonde hair for some reason, sent of resonating pang of longing in Jade's chest that made the lycan lose focus before shaking the odd feeling.

"I'm Hogwarts' guard dog, didn't you know?" The lycan smirked as she folded her hands behind her head and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be with your classmates?"

"Zhe curfew for older students eesn't until ten o'clock, oui?" The blonde smiled as she pulled her blue cloak tighter around her shoulders as a gentle breeze blew. "I just wanted to explore ees all."

"I see," The older girl answered as she looked down at the blonde. "But you're alone, didn't any of your friends want to explore with you?" The girl shook her head and sighed. "I just realized, I don't know your name."

"'Ow rude of me," The girl's icy blue eyes closed as she bowed her head slightly. "My name ees Fleur Delacour, and you, mon loup?"

"Jade McHale." Jade smiled as she extended her hand and the blonde looked at it curiously. "It's not going to bite." Fleur slowly inched her hand forward and the lycan chuckled before gently grasping it and giving it a firm shake. "You don't shake hands in France?"

"Not normally, non." Fleur shook her head and pulled her hand away slowly, making sure to brush the tips of her fingers against Jade's palm. "But since we are 'ere, I guess I could concede to Eenglish customs."

"Your food is ready, Miss." The raven haired woman turned to see Dobby the House Elf standing in the entry way. "Oh, Dobby didn't know Miss had company."

"It's all right, Dobby." A small smile spread on Jade's lips as she looked over at Fleur and bowed her head slightly. "I'll see you around Miss Delacour, I do hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts." With that, Jade turned towards Dobby, leaving the blonde smiling behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: **Sorry for such a long wait guys, but I have a harder time with filler chapters and this was a bit a filler. Anyways, glad that you all are still following the story and I hope it's progressing smoothly for you all. As always, don't mind the typos they will be fixed eventually haha and I appreciate all your follows, reviews, and faves! Keep it coming!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sublimity

The next few days were filled with younger students trying to put their names in the Goblet of Fire and failing miserably. Hermione smiled as she walked through the halls after class on a Friday to join Ron and Harry in the Great Hall to watch Fred and George try and trick the goblet. When she arrived, there were already a bunch of Gryffindors and other fourth years sitting around, watching as older students came and entered their names in the blue fire.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron called from the benches that were set around the goblet. "You come to watch Fred and George? They sure took their time, seeing as it's the last day to enter." The brunette looked around to see the lack of twins and shrugged.

"They're not here." She said wistfully as she pulled a book out of her shoulder bag and opened it up. "I thought they were going to try their hand at an Aging Potion."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Harry said as the hall quieted down when Fleur Delacour walked in and gingerly dropped a piece of parchment in the blue flames. Hermione rolled her eyes as she watched all the boys follow her as the blonde turned and floated out of the hall.

"She sure is something, isn't she?" Seamus mused as he smiled goofily and stood up to make sure he could see the Beauxbatons girl before she disappeared into the corridor. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I don'tknow." A voice said smoothly as Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Jade walking towards them. "I think they make them pretty well here." Hermione couldn't stop her blush as the lycan smirked and sat down next to the brunette. "Hey."

"Hi there," Hermione leaned up and gently pecked the blue eyed woman on the cheek before scooting closer to her. "Come to watch the festivities?" Jade nodded as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders and pecked her on the forehead. Fred and George finally entered the Great Hall as the Gryffindors erupted into cheers and clapping as the twins held up small glass vials in their hands. "That's not going to work." The brunette muttered as she rolled her eyes and Jade looked down at her.

"Oh no?" Blue eyes looked down expectantly as Hermione closed the book in her lap and nodded.

"No, do you see that shimmering circle around the goblet?" Jade nodded as she looked at the white glow around the goblet. "That's an Age Line, Dumbledore drew it himself so there's no way that something as dimwitted as an Aging Potion would work."

"Ah, and that's why it'll work." Fred said as he sat down next to Jade and smirked.

"Because it's so incredibly dimwitted." George finished as he sat next to Hermione who just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George." His brother answered as they shook the potions in their hands and then linked arms.

"Bottoms up!" Both drank at the same time and then jumped past the Age Line, and when nothing happened they cheered before dropping their names into the blue flames.

"Something bad is going to happen, isn't it?" Jade whispered to Hermione as she smiled and nodded. "This will be good." Suddenly, the fire in the goblet turned red and it shot out two blasts of fire that hit Fred and George in the chest, launching them out of the Age Line and landing hard on the floor. When they sat up, they had long white hair and beards that made them look like a younger Dumbledore. The hall burst into laughter as the twins started blaming one another and started to wrestle. Jade smirked as she shook her head and saw Viktor Krum, along with a few of his classmates, walking into the hall with a mission. Everyone quieted as the quidditch seeker trudged in and dropped his name into the flames. As he turned to leave, his eyes fell on Hermione and Jade's blue eyes narrowed as a coy smile grew on his face before he left.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as she noticed the lycan's hardened expression. "You look a bit miffed."

"I just don't like the way he looked at you." A deep growl vibrated in the lycan's throat and the Gryffindor followed Jade's line of sight to the retreating back of Viktor Krum. "Like you were a trophy he wants to win."

"Don't worry," The shorter girl leaned up and pecked Jade on the cheek. "I'm already taken." The lycan smiled as she stood up and offered her hand to the younger girl who took it, allowing Jade to pull her up to her feet.

x-x

Jade was sitting out in the courtyard before dinner while Hermione was studying Arithmancy. Usually, the lycan would go with her girlfriend, but Arithmancy wasn't one of those subjects that everyone could understand and Jade often found her brain hurting when she tried to comprehend Hermione's homework. So that's why she was sitting out in the fall air, trying to bask in the last bits of sunshine before winter moved in. Fall seemed like a season that seem to make Jade nostalgic for something she couldn't pin point. The forest called to her more often in the fall and she found herself resisting for some reason, like whatever she would find there would be too overwhelming. Something wasn't right, Jade knew that now. Something was missing, but she just didn't know what it was. Everything seemed right now that she had Hermione, but in the back of her mind, something was burning, clawing at her subconscious and it was becoming harder to ignore.

"Such a look of confusion," Blue eyes glanced up to see the silver blonde girl standing next to her with a small smile on her lips. "Somezhing on your mind, mon loup?" Jade sighed as Fleur sat down next to her, folding her legs and resting her school bag on her lap. "You seem…troubled, non?"

"Fall is just an odd season for me." The lycan answered as she adjusted so she was resting her elbows on her knees and looked over at the Beauxbatons student who was dressed in her powder blue uniform. "I feel like something bad is going to happen, not the best feeling to have. Anyways, how is everything going for you?" Fleur hmm'd and sighed before she looked down at her nails nonchalantly before glancing her icy blue eyes at Jade.

"Very well," Fleur answered as she sighed and rested her chin in her hand. "I am exciteed to see 'oo zhe champions for zhe tournament will be."

"You're hoping to be chosen?" The raven haired girl asked as she sat up straight and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde Veela. "Even though people have died in this competition?"

"Oui," A bright smile grew on Fleur's lips as she nodded and uncrossed her legs. "Eet'd be an honor to be chosen to compete and to represent my school. Are you worried about me, Jade?" A playful smirk now adorned the girl's lips as Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed before leaning back on her hands. Fleur giggled while she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and her eyes seemed to glow in the orange light from the setting sun. Her laughter was melodious and Jade chuckled, finding the sound contagious. "Would you not be honored to represent 'Ogwarts eef you were a student?"

"I'm not sure." The older girl answered truthfully as she looked up into the sky and sighed. "I sure as hell wouldn't want to die for a cash prize and a cup."

"What about zhe eeternal glory?" Fleur queried as she watched Jade shrug lazily.

"I'm immortal," Jade leaned forward again before standing, stretching her arms and releasing a groan. "In a few centuries, people would forget and then where is my eternal glory, Miss Delacour?" The blonde smiled and stood as the clock chimed for dinner.

"I see your point." She answered as the two girls headed towards the castle along with several other students that had been lazing in the fall sun. "Eizher way, eef I am chosen, I'll do my best to win. Eet's not in a Veela's nature to lose." Jade rubbed the back of her neck and sighed as she held the door open for Fleur who thanked her before walking into the castle.

"Well, good luck to you then, Fleur." The lycan said gently as the blonde was called over by a group of girls that were dressed similarly to Fleur. "If you get chosen that is."

"I will, mon loup." The Veela winked as she headed off towards her classmates and smiled charmingly. "You just wait and see." Jade smirked entered the Great Hall to see Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table, but her wavy haired girlfriend was absent. She made her way over to the boys who were chatting about something she couldn't catch.

"Where's Hermione?" Jade asked as she put a hand on Harry's shoulder, startling him slightly before he turned and smiled up at her.

"Oh…well," Harry sighed as he scratched his head and adjusted his glasses. "She's probably still in the library. We told her we were going to dinner, but she must've been studying too hard." Blue eyes rolled as Jade sighed and smirked before shaking her head.

"I'd best go fetch her then." The blue eyed girl spun on her heel and headed out towards the library after she left the hall before scaling flights of stairs to the third floor. "Oof!" Jade's body jolted as something solid collided with her and she stumbled back slightly before hearing a squeak of surprise.

"Gods, Jade." Hermione whined as she sat on the floor and looked up at her girlfriend. "Are you made out of a brick wall?" Jade chuckled as she offered her hand to the brunette, who took it gladly, and pulled her up before leaning down to pick up her bag.

"Are you all right, Hermy-owny?" Blue eyes glanced up to see Viktor Krum standing next to the brunette with a concerned look on his face. Jade stood slowly and narrowed her eyes at the man as she handed her shoulder bag to the Gryffindor.

"She's fine." The lycan answered firmly as dark eyes locked with blue and Jade bit back a growl as the seeker narrowed his eyes, puffing his chest slightly. They stared each other down for a moment before Hermione cleared her throat and grabbed Jade's hand.

"We should really get to dinner." The brunette muttered as Jade kept her gaze locked with Viktor's before feeling the younger girl tug her gently. She finally complied and let Hermione lead her away before casting one last glare at the boy. "Was that little stand-off really necessary?" Hermione asked as they descended the stairs and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Has he been following you?" Jade asked quietly as they made it down the last flight of stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione brought her hand up to her chin and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"He has been in the library more often." Hermione said absentmindedly as she tapped her chin and Jade growled softly before the brunette gently tugged her hand to pull her to a stop. "Jade, it's nothing, I hadn't even noticed until you asked me. I don't know if he's actually been following me though."

"I still don't like the way he looks at you." The older girl grumbled as she quirked an eyebrow and huffed. "He likes you."

"Don't be silly." Brown curls swished as Hermione shook her head and they began walking towards the hall again. "It's just coincidental."

"Sometimes you can be really dense," The blue eyed lycan sighed as she let go of Hermione's hand and rested it on the top of the brunette's head. "For being so smart."

x-x

"Harry!" Dumbledore rushed into his office where the chosen four were waiting for him. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked as he gently grabbed the boy by the shoulders as the heads of the visiting schools and McGongall as well as Snape, along with Barty Crouch, Alastor Moody, and Jade. The Giantess was furious as she stormed into the Headmaster's office and glared at the boy. "Did you have one of the older students do it for you?"

"N-no, sir!" Harry stuttered as he felt the other three champions staring at him.

"Obviously 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime scowled as she took a step towards Fleur who had an equally confused look on her face.

"He's not lying." Jade muttered as she stepped forward and stood next to the boy who gave her small smile. "I'd be able to tell if he's lying. You yourself put those enchantments around the Goblet, Professor. I doubt you would've made a mistake for a fourth year student to somehow get his name in the Goblet, anyone who doubts that fact, is doubting your power as a wizard in my opinion." Jade's gaze glanced over to Madame Maxime and Fleur as the Beauxbaton's Headmistress glared back.

"The girl is right," Moody piped in as he limped in front of Dumbledore. "The Goblet is a powerful magical artifact and it would've taken an extremely powerful Confundus charm to get fool it. Skills far beyond that of a fourth year." They all began to argue again as Jade ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Something was definitely wrong with this whole situation and it was eating away at her mind as she tried to think of who in the school would want to hurt Harry. All of Harry's enemies at the school weren't a threat enough to try and put his name in the Goblet's fire, let alone old enough. Malfoy popped into her mind, but again, there was no way he was skilled enough to get past the charms around the goblet.

"It has to be someone outside of the school." She whispered to herself as she narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin in thought. Harry stirred next to her and she looked over to see his confused green gaze. The only new addition to the schools, besides the visitors, was Alastor Moody, a trusted friend of Dumbledore so even though he'd be a worthy suspect, one couldn't jump to conclusions. "Harry, you'd do well to keep an eye on all your enemies here."

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly before looking over to see the professors still arguing over what to do with the boy. Jade sighed as she shook her head and glanced over at McGonagall who was trying to get her student out of participating. "You think they'll make me compete?!"

"Even if they don't," The older girl turned slightly and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You still need to be cautious. Someone wants you to compete and people die in this tournament Harry, it isn't like a game where the important rule is you have fun. Especially since your opponents will be above you in skill." They both turned back to Dumbledore who was now addressing a very distraught looking Barty Crouch Sr.

"It's a binding magical contract," The man said with a shaky voice as he turned and face Harry and Jade. "He has no choice, he must compete. As of right now, Mr. Potter is a Triwizard Champion." The boy groaned and Jade smacked her palm to her forehead with an exasperated sigh. As the professors and Mr. Crouch left, Jade stayed behind as Fleur approached with a hardened expression on her face.

"Did your friend really put 'is name in zhee goblet?" The blonde asked as she stopped in front of the lycan with her arms folded, hands holding her elbows. The blue eyed lycan just shook her head and glanced sideways at Fleur.

"Believe me when I say this," She said softly before turning to fully gaze at the part-Veela. "Harry doesn't have the skill or desire to try and get past the charms around the Goblet of Fire, nor does he have the want to compete in the tournament."

"'Ow can you be so sure?" Icy pale eyes narrowed as Jade smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Maybe you 'elped 'im." A sardonic chuckle as she shook her head.

"You think I'd help a fourteen year old boy try and enter a tournament that could get him killed? A friend no less?" Fleur just shrugged before running a hand over her silvery blonde hair and down her neck. "I didn't know you thought so little of me."

"I'm just trying to figure out zhee truze, Jade." The Veela sighed before Madame Maxime called out to her in French. "'E seems like an honest enough boy, but sometimes honesty can lead to misplaced trust." With that, Fleur Delacour nodded curtly at the lycan who nodded back and left the room with her Headmistress. Harry was just leaving after speaking with the Headmaster and McGonagall was now escorting him back. Snape shot the lycan an icy glare as Jade returned it with a small snarl.

"Severus, leave us." The Potion's master sneered before spinning around and storming out of the Headmaster's office. "Jade, you need to watch over him, along with Ron and Hermione. Someone means them ill and we both know that Harry isn't much use without his friends."

"Of course," Jade answered as she watched the man bring the tip of his wand to his temple and pull it away, dragging a silver wisp from his head. "What about Moody?"

"What about him?" The Headmaster asked as he tapped his memory into the Pensieve before turning towards the young lycan. "You don't trust him?"

"He's the only new addition to your staff and then something like this happens." Jade rubbed the back of her neck as she felt the exhaustion seeping into her body. "I think I have a reason not to trust him, he doesn't seem like the most honorable human being." Dumbledore hummed in agreement as he stroked his beards and sighed.

"I will admit," The elder wizards muttered softly as Jade took a few steps closer to him. "He was a bit eager for this position and he's never been one to enjoy teaching, or children for that matter. And here I just told him to keep an eye on Harry." An ironic laugh left the man's lips as Jade rolled her eyes and tried not to sigh. "Watch him too, but not too closely. If he, in fact, is on this little rue, I don't want to act rashly." Jade nodded as the Headmaster turned and gave her a sad, exhausted smile. "You should be off to bed now, don't worry about patrol, I'll have the Head Boy and Girl take care of it. Off to bed now." The blue eyed girl nodded as she turned and exited his office.

x-x

Hermione was waiting, rather impatiently, in the common room with Ron who was fuming silently beside her. It had been a while since Harry had returned and he and Ron got in a row about how he had left Ron in the dark about entering the tournament. Boys. The brunette shook her head to try and rid herself of the sleep was the slowly working its way into her eyes as she watched the fire crackle and pop in front of her. Finally, the portrait door opened and a weary looking raven haired lycan walked in before glancing over at Hermione with a tired smile.

"You didn't have to wait up for me, 'Mione." Jade whispered as she slowly ambled forward and offered her hand to the young witch. Hermione smiled and took it, Jade lifted her easily and they both made their way to the stair case leading up to the dorms.

"So, what happened?" Hermione asked quietly as they came to the portrait for the Head Girl's room. "Harry didn't tell us much, just that he has to compete and then Ron got all upset about it. He thinks Harry found a way to enter his name and kept us out of the loop."

"Someone put his name in." Jade answered as she spoke the password and the door swung open. Brown eyes were watching the lycan closely as she stepped into the room and Hermione followed. The lights jumped to attention as the older woman snapped her fingers and a heavy sigh escaped Jade's lungs. "I don't know who, but it's pretty evident it's someone from inside the castle. Who else would have access to the goblet?"

"You think one of the older students did it?" Hermione watched as Jade un-tucked her shirt and began undoing the buttons one by one as she sat on the plush king sized bed.

"More so, I think it was one of the professors or Mad-Eye." The lycan replied as she removed the gold badge from her shirt before slipping the garment off her shoulders and tossing it into a nearby hamper by the bathroom door. Hermione tried not to let her eyes wander as she averted her gaze to her hands and felt her cheeks begin to burn. "But I can't be sure, I suppose it could be one of the older students if they had a grudge against him."

"Do you think Snape would put his name in?" A sigh rang into the air as Jade shook her head and turned towards the girl who was blushing, but trying her hardest to keep her composure. A smirk grew on the lycan's lips as she made her way over to where the younger girl sat and watched as Hermione flinched when a hand reached forward to tuck a stray curl away from her face.

"It's hard to say," Brown eyes wandered Jade's skin and the map of scars that adorned her torso. She was resisting the urge to reach out and trace the large scar that marred the lycan's skin, traveling from her left shoulder where the marks were the darkest, to her sternum where they lightly faded. "I don't think Snape would do that, but he was a former Death Eater. Although, I hear Karkaroff was as well. Jade crouched down in front of the brunette so they were eye to eye and gently sketched her jawline with the tips of her fingers. Hermione shuddered slightly as her skin erupted with goose bumps and she swallowed hard. "Am I making you nervous, Hermione?" There was a playful tone to Jade's voice as she placed both hands on the mattress on either side of the brunette's thighs.

"N-no." Hermione held her head up and shook it before hardening her gaze and averting it towards the opposite wall. "Although I wish you'd cover yourself up." Jade chuckled before moving so her body was in between the brunette's knees.

"Do you really want me to put a shirt on?" The lycan asked as she arched an eyebrow and Hermione blushed even more. Truthfully, the sigh before her was more than welcomed, but Hermione thought she should have control over her teenage hormones that were urging her to look and touch while the opportunity presented itself. Before with Jade, age had always been an issue, but now, it seemed, that with the lack of Rayna's memories, age was the last thing on the lycan's mind. Hermione cleared her throat and slowly shook her head as Jade leaned up, taking the brunette's face in her hands gently. The breath in Hermione's lungs froze as her girlfriend leaned up and gently pressed lips against hers. Kissing Jade was always enjoyable, but something about this kiss was different. It was equally as gentle as others in the past, but there was an equivalent amount of force behind it, pushing for more if Hermione allowed. Which, of course, she did as her eye fluttered shut and her hands tentatively moved forward until they were resting on the warm skin of the taller girl's shoulders. She could feel taught muscles flexing as Jade leaned forward to deepen the kiss and the brunette sighed before letting her hands slide up to tangle in thick black mass of silken locks.

"You're aware…" The Gryffindor breathed as she pulled away, just barely enough so she could speak. "That I'm breaking the rules by being here, right?"

"I'm aware." The blue eyed woman answered softly before smiling playfully at her girlfriend. "Would you like me to kick you out then?" Hermione shook her head before she pulled Jade back to her eager lips and smothered the chortle that was building in the lycan's chest. Hormones were something Hermione was not used to dealing with, let alone, hormones that were making her crave Jade's touch or to touch said lycan. She felt herself getting lost as her lips parted and teeth gently grazed her bottom lip. The lycan moved her hands from the bed to Hermione's waist before maneuvering the girl back, more onto the bed, and slowly guiding her down. The brunette didn't fight as she felt the satisfying weight of Jade's knee moving on the mattress between her legs. The older girl still hovered a few inches above her, keeping their bodies touching, but Hermione planned to remedy that issue as her arms snaked around her girlfriend's neck to pull her down as black hair cascaded over shoulders and shielded the brunette from the flickering light around her.

Lips parted as Jade ran the tip of her tongue along the brunette's lower lip and Hermione released a soft moan before welcoming her girlfriend with parted lips. Every thought that had been running through the witch's mind was snuffed as her tongue danced and swirled around the raven haired girl's as she felt warm hands slip under the hem of her shirt and move up her sides. Hermione hadn't noticed that her own hands had moved down Jade's back and were clutching at the waist of her jeans, pulling softly to try and bring the girl closer. Jade growled softly as she felt nails dig and drag around her hips as she pulled away to press tantalizing kisses down the brunette's neck which elicited a gasp from Hermione's lips. Breaths were becoming ragged as Hermione whimpered feeling teeth nip gently at the skin on her neck before she brought her hands back up to grip at her girlfriend's hair. It was almost too much, the pressure and want that was building rapidly in her body was overwhelming every one of her senses. Every touch ignited her skin as every breath and sigh from Jade's mouth left Hermione wanting to hear more, but even though the pleasure was immense, her mind was still itching behind all the desire.

"Wait," Hermione breathed as she pressed her hands against Jade's shoulders and gently (reluctantly) pushed the lycan away. Jade's eyes were glowing dimly as Hermione bit her lower lip and took a deep, steady breath. "We should…we should stop before we can't." The lycan smirked as she hoisted herself up on her hands and peered down at the younger girl with hooded eyes.

"Ok," Jade sighed as she leaned down and left a lingering kiss on Hermione's nose before straightening up on her knees and brushing her hair over right shoulder. "Are you doing to stay the night?" The lycan asked as she moved off the bed towards the bathroom after grabbing a pair of boxers and a tank top. Hermione let out a breath as she sat up and ran her fingers through her mussed up curls. Her heart was still thundering in her chest as she sat on the bed and watched Jade's silhouette play on the door.

"I probably shouldn't." She smiled as she heard her girlfriend laugh and poke her head out of the door as she was washing her face. "Just because of…uhm…a few moments ago." Hermione began to blush again as Jade smirked and rolled her eyes.

"But it's the weekend." The lycan argued gently as she moved back into the bathroom to rinse her face. After a few minutes the girl re-emerged toweling off her face and in her night attire. "I promise to behave." The brunette chewed the inside of her lip as she thought about her girlfriend's logic. She did want to stay the night, she always got a restful sleep with the protective embrace of Jade. But it wasn't Jade she was worried about, she was more worried about her own raging hormones. The raven haired girl walked over to her and pressed her lips to her forehead. "You're already here after all."

"You won't quit until I comply, will you?" Jade shook her head as Hermione looked up into bright blue eyes that were back to their normal hue with the adrenaline back down to normal levels. "I suppose I'll stay then."

"Don't pretend like you don't want to." Her girlfriend quipped as Hermione scrunched her nose at the lycan before capturing her lips in a soft, more innocent, kiss. "Well, you know the drill, just find something that's comfy to sleep in."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry guys this chapter is way shorter than normal, but I thought it was a good way to leave it. Thanks for sticking with it so long, I really do love this story but it has the potential to go on for a very long time. Anyways, here's chapter 13 :D Thanks for all your lovely feedback and DianaArty, I feel like someday we'll have to write a story with Jade and Jace, long lost twins and whatnot. It could be awesome :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Beaten Path

Hermione was currently sitting in the Room of Requirement with Harry and Jade, who were training. Jade had been teaching the boy how to use wandless magic and he was surprisingly catching on quickly, but he was having a harder time harnessing control of the elemental magic that the lycan was trying to teach him. Hermione, of course, was fascinated as she watched her girlfriend conjure the bright blue flames and how they obeyed her every movement. She'd never known Jade was capable of such magic and needless to say, she was captivated to watch. Harry's green eyes were extremely focused he held his hands out in front of him as if he was holding a ball in front of his chest.

"Concentrate," Jade's voice was soft as she circled Harry slowly. "You have to envision it. The way you learned magic is all technical, precise wand movements and pronunciation. Elemental magic is all about spirit, about what you feel inside of yourself. You have to feel the fire's warmth inside of you before you project it out." Harry continued to focus as he gave a slight nod. "There will be a gentle pull from your chest or stomach and from that pull, you need to push it out. Your magic is going to be projected into a physical form without your wand." A bead of sweat trickled down Harry's brow as he gritted his teeth and a tiny, bright orange light began to glow in between his hands. "Very well done!" Hermione smiled seeing her friend succeed, but then panicked slightly as the glow dissipated and Harry fell to his knees.

"Harry!" She cried softly as she made a move towards him and Jade just held her arm out.

"He's fine, Hermione." Blue eyes were gentle when Hermione looked up and relaxed slightly to see Jade so calm. "He's just exhausted, we should head down to dinner so he has a chance at a hearty meal before he goes to bed." The brunette sighed softly before nodding and moved with Jade to help Harry stand. The boy recovered slowly and could finally stand on his own by the time they reached the fifth floor and as he walked in front of Hermione and Jade, the lycan gently slipped her hand into the brunette's.

"I don't think I've ever been so excited to eat." Harry muttered as they entered the Great Hall and the aroma of food wafted into his nose. "I might even beat Ron at how many plates I can put away." Hermione giggled as she felt Jade's hand slip from hers and she missed the contact immediately while she glanced back at the lycan. They were very private with their relationship in public, just because Hermione didn't want others to think she was getting special treatment from Jade if she was caught out late or anything like that. And, that Hermione wasn't thought to be a lesbian up until recently. So, every time they were in a crowded area, all displays of affection, no matter how little, disappeared.

"I'll see you later, you two." Jade said gently as she offered a smile and then glanced over to see Fleur walking into the Great Hall with her Beauxbatons friends and a few Ravenclaws. For some reason, seeing the blonde Veela made Jade feel nostalgic, so whenever Fleur was in her vicinity, she had this odd feeling of comfort and regret. It was almost unnerving to feel so familiar with someone she'd never met before and Jade sighed before walking towards the exit. It was a full moon tonight and Dumbledore had given her permission to take some time tonight to be in the forest since she'd missed the moon the past two months. She was actually surprised she wasn't biting anyone's head off…literally. As she made her way down to the forest, a feeling of calm washed over her as she bound her clothes magically so they wouldn't be shredded, a useful trick from her cousin, and began her shift. It came easily as she fell forward on her hands and knees as her spine elongated, white fur growing rapidly over her body. She felt the moonlight washing over her, giving her energy as she lifted her eyes into the sky and basked in the pale light. Whenever she was in the forest she felt calm, like she belonged there and a familiarity washed over her that made it hard to leave the trees surrounding her.

"Good to see you here, Jade." The lycan turned her head to see a tall, sandy colored centaur standing behind her and she sat back on her haunches with a soft sigh. "I haven't seen you for a couple moons now."

"I've been rather busy, Leo."The white wolf muttered as she shook her head slightly and glanced at the half horse. "Dumbledore has had me keeping an eye on Moody and then keeping Hermione and Harry out of trouble is like trying to keep a Pixie out of mischief."The centaur chuckled as he took a few steps forward and looked up at the moon longingly.

"The forest has missed you." Leo said softly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. Jade's brow knit together in confusion as she looked at the magical being.

"Missed me?"Jade asked curiously as stared with an eyebrow quirked in the centaur's direction. She knew centaurs, they could be enigmatic and vague when explaining things, so maybe he meant something different than what he had actually said. "How can a forest miss?"

****"You know as well as I that this forest is alive." The young centaur muttered as he glanced over at Jade with bright hazel eyes. "Its spirit missed you, I can feel her anguish with you being missing for the past two moons."

"Her?"The lycan hardly ever used her voice to speak with the centaurs, they got a bit skittish whenever she'd bare her teeth and for good reason. It's not every day you speak with an eight foot tall white wolf with three inch fangs, but Leo seemed more accustomed to her visage than the others who kept to their own species. "The forest's spirit is a she?"Leo nodded and then stayed silent as he turned his gaze back up to the moon.

"You should seek her out." The centaur's blue eyes glared back into her own glowing orbs and smiled gently. "Maybe you could get some answers to what's been haunting you lately." Jade's eyes furrowed as a soft growl vibrated in her chest. Sometimes she regretted befriending the centaur because that meant he would analyze everything she ever told him, but sometimes she needed someone other than humans to tell her thoughts to. "She's very kind."

"You've spoken to her?"The lycan tilted her head that made her look very much like a curious puppy and Leo nodded, raised his hand and pointed towards the North. There was a gentle breeze that blew and the white wolf shivered slightly, shaking her body to remove the warm feeling of familiarity from her skin. "How far?"

****"That depends on you, my friend." Leo smiled as he lowered his hand and the sound of stampeding hooves nearby. "My herd is on the move, I'll have to see you next time you're in the neighborhood." Jade chuckled as she watched the blonde centaur wave and trot off to the west. Suddenly, a strong scent floated on the wind and filled Jade's senses as she closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. An earthy, floral aroma wrapped itself around the lycan as she turned towards where Leo pointed and bounded off in that direction. There were whispers in her sensitive ears as she ran past the trees and towards the Acromantula dens, when something compelled her to turn sharply to the left. Something was guiding her and she was letting it as the whispers began to assault her ears until all she could hear was her breathing. Her vision began to shroud as she ran blindly through the trees.

**_Where are you taking me? _**She asked herself as she closed her eyes and followed the scent. Jade had never wandered so far into the forest because of the warnings Dumbledore had issued to her, but now it was a need. A pull that was too strong to ignore as her body carried her farther and farther.

**_Here. _**Jade gasped as she blinked her eyes clear of the haze when she heard the breathy voice and she found herself in a small clearing with a sparkling pool that seemed be glowing in the moonlight. The lycan examined her surroundings as she stepped closer to the pool and looked for a figure to match the voice she'd heard in her head. She sighed when she found nothing and fell on all fours, walking towards the pool to drink. As she leaned down and lapped at the water, she kept her gaze trained on her surroundings in case of a possible threat. Suddenly, there was a warmth on her shoulder as she tensed and whipped her head around, teeth bared, ready to clamp on the offending figure. Cerulean eyes widened as her jaw went slack to see a softly glowing figure that resembled a young woman with flowing golden locks and piercing emerald eyes. She smiled as she ran her hand through soft white fur and tilted her head to the side. Jade's body relaxed at the touch and she felt a strange sense of acquaintance with this figure as her eyes began to close at the comforting sensations.

"You've found your way." The woman said gently as Jade's eyes' snapped open at the melodic flow of her voice. "For a while, I thought you'd never find your way."

"You know me?" Jade's voice was barely a whisper as she got captivated by green eyes and the figure giggled, nodding her answer before gently brushing her fingers through the fur on the lycan's face. "How? Are you the spirit of this forest?" The blonde's expression switched from calm to shock as her hand stilled and Jade looked at her in confusion. She tensed slightly when the blonde's hands moved slowly, gently, over her eyes and she didn't fight to remove them.

"What have you done to yourself?" The figure whispered as she removed her hands and closed her eyes, a pained look on her face. "A part of you is missing, are you aware?" Cobalt eyes narrowed as Jade's ears laid flat against her head. "A vital part of who you were."

"Everyone keeps telling me that I'm missing something." Jade snarled as she pulled her head out of the spirit's hands and growled softly. "Even you, Spirit, you're telling me I'm missing an important part of who I was, but I don't remember. I am who I've always been."

"Oh, Jade," The lycan stiffened at the sound of her name sounding so at home in her ears from the spirit and the overwhelming sense of trepidation at the tone in the blonde's voice. "Did it grieve you so that you had to forget me?"

"I don't know you." The blue eyed wolf said softly as she glared at the glass like surface of the water and sighed heavily as she shook her massive head. "I've never met you in my life." Jade flinched when she felt warm hands gently take her head and force her to look into green orbs that were glowing softly. She felt her body begin to shrink, her pelt fall away as she stared into gentle eyes until she was back to her human self.

"I'll show you what you've lost." A small smile spread on the blonde's face as she leaned forward and pressed her soft pink lips against Jade's.

x—x

Hermione was a bit worried, she hadn't seen Jade since dinner and it was already eleven o'clock. The normal time she'd be back from her rounds of the castle and it was making her anxious. Something could've happened to her while she was patrolling the grounds, and that thought is what had her briskly walking through the empty corridors and towards Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice snaps." The brunette breathed, panting slightly as she tried to catch her breath and watched the griffin statue give way to a winding set of stairs. To no surprise, the Headmaster was still sitting at his desk, gently stroking Fawkes' head while he was writing something on some parchment. "Headmaster?"

"Ah," Dumbledore didn't even look up from his work as he smiled and greeted the young Gryffindor. "Good evening, Miss Granger. To what do I owe this impromptu visit?"

"Jade hasn't come back yet." She blurted out before she could stop herself and she blushed slightly before covering her mouth. "I mean…well, she usually visits me when she gets back from her patrol of the grounds, and she hasn't yet. I'm worried about her." Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle as he set his quill down and removed his hands from his phoenix's neck, which displeased the great bird.

"I assure you, Hermione," He continued as he finally raised his head and looked the brunette in the eyes. "She's perfectly fine, she's just out in the forest to stretch her legs a bit. I've had her so busy the past few months with the Triwizard Tournament and extra security that she hasn't shifted in a little over two months. I imagine she had quite the itch to scratch." Hermione relaxed slightly, but only slightly because Jade being in the forest didn't mean that she wasn't in danger.

"When does she normally get back?"

x—x

Jade opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a forest, the cloudless blue sky above her and a warm breeze wrapping itself around her form. Her eyes narrowed as she looked around and gasped to see the blonde figure she recognized as the Spirit standing by a large boulder, looking around curiously.

"Excuse me?" Jade called as she took a few steps closer and stopped in her tracks as she saw another figure move from behind the boulder, quickly gathering the blonde up in her arms and twirling her around. Her mouth fell open as she watched the couple kiss and when they pulled away, Jade found herself staring at a woman that looked a lot like she did. "What's going on?"

"This is what you've forgotten." The lycan jumped as she looked over to see the glowing spirit of the blonde girl in front of her standing next to her. "You've forgotten me, us." Green eyes were looking deeply into her blue as Jade narrowed her eyes and looked back to see the couple walking hand in hand deeper into the forest. The scene flashed white and changed to a cliff that as looking over the flickering lights of the city below. Jade and the blonde sitting next to one another, the blonde's head resting gently on the taller figure's shoulder.

_"I love you." _Jade's ears picked up her own voice as she watched herself take the blonde in her arms and hold her close. _"You know that, don't you Rayna?"_ Suddenly a severe burning erupted behind Jade's eyes as she grabbed her head and fell to her knees. Flashes of the blonde flew by as she opened her eyes and saw them holding one another, kissing, laughing, and sleeping next to one another.

"You're Rayna?" Jade grunted as she glanced up at the spirit next to her and the burning intensified as her head began to throb. "Ah!" A particular memory flashed in front of her as Jade watched herself shift and bit down into Rayna's shoulder. The pain was crippling as she collapsed and cried in pain. "I did that?!"

"You were trying to keep us together." Rayna answered as she crouched down next to the woman and put a calming hand on her shoulder. As soon as the spirit touched her, the memories stopped play, the burning stopped and Jade opened her eyes find herself in an empty white expanse of space. "You were doing what you thought was right."

"But I hurt you." She groaned as she shook her head and sat back. "Why would I think that was the right thing to do?" Jade closed her eyes before holding her head in her hands as Rayna sat down next to her. "I almost killed you."

"You didn't, though." The scene changed to a crowded mall and blue eyes watched as she saw herself sitting next to a small brunette. Her eyes widened when she recognized the girl as a very young Hermione. "Because you forgot me, you forgot your past with Hermione. You love her, you know." Jade tensed as she looked over at the blonde with wide eyes before dropping her head and sighing. "You pushed her away for so long because of me. There was no reason for that."

"I didn't want to hurt her like I did you." Jade fell back as the environment went back to plain white. "What if she's not my mate? What if I lose her like I lost you?"

"You and I were destined to meet, but also to fail." Rayna gently rested her hand on Jade's shoulder as the white above their heads changed to a night sky full of stars and a full moon. "My disease made it hard for us to progress. You can't push Hermione away because of our past." The lycan watched a shooting star fly by as a strange sense of calm washed over her. "So do you remember everything?"

"Almost." Jade sat up and groaned before holding her head in her hands. "I don't remember how you died." Rayna chuckled and rested her head on Jade's shoulder.

"That's not important. Just don't forget that it wasn't your fault, Ok?"

Jade shot up, gasping for air in the forest by the pool where she'd met the spirit and looked around frantically for Rayna. The forest was silent as the sun was starting to ignite the sky in dark reds and oranges. The lycan's head was throbbing slightly as she squeezed her eyes shut and held her head.

"Everyone was right." She whispered to herself as she rested her forehead on her knees and groaned. "I was missing something."

x—x

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall with her friends at breakfast, eyes darting towards the entrance every few minutes hoping to see her girlfriend coming towards her.

"You all right, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he shoved some eggs into his mouth and glanced at her. "You look a bit, well, distracted." Hermione just grumbled as she took a bite of her oatmeal and clenched her jaw.

"I haven't seen Jade this morning." Harry muttered as he looked around the hall, even at the staff table where everyone seemed to be in attendance other than Dumbledore. "Did she sleep in, you think?"

"I don't know." Hermione answered as she turned her attention back to her food and sighed. "All I know is she went out to shift last night and hasn't returned yet, for all I know." The two boys 'oh'd' as they nodded and returned to their meals, obviously not worried that Jade hadn't returned yet. "You two aren't worried?"

"She's a lycan, Hermione." Her red headed friend shrugged as she took a long swig of pumpkin juice. "I don't think there's much in the forest that could really hurt her, ya know?" He took another bite of food before shrugging his shoulders. "You're jus' oorried cuz she's ya girlfwend." The brunette cringed at the amount of food in her friend's mouth and tried to ignore his horrible eating habits. Once they were finished with eating, the three rose and headed to their classes. As the exited the hall, the doors the main entrance to the castle creaked open and in walked a dingy, exhausted looking Jade. For a moment, the lycan froze when she saw Hermione before Hermione took a step towards her.

"I remember." Jade whispered as Hermione got closer and electric blue eyes narrowed before closing. "I remember, everything."


End file.
